


Fallen Empire

by DDElliott



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDElliott/pseuds/DDElliott
Summary: Immediately at the end of Return Of The Jedi, a story that dismisses the current Disney Star Wars stories in favor of George Lucas' vision of our beloved charactors.





	Fallen Empire

STAR WARS VII ... "Fallen Empire" 

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... 

Chapter One

The unmistakable scream of emergency sirens ripped through the air as streams of white battle armor scurried in every direction trying to avoid the shower of sparks and flames exploding all around them. Ceilings began quickly disintegrating as the flooring and walls tore like sheets of paper. Everywhere soldiers and officers alike scrambled to escape the chaos, jamming themselves into tight corridors headed for any escape pods or transports still available. Suddenly a main breaker blew causing circuits to overload and pop as the artificial gravity fields gave way sending bodies flying in every direction. Heaps of men bounced off bulkheads and slammed into one another in mid-air. Orders and salutes had long given way to yelling and pushing in an attempt to stay alive. Huge strips of permisteel panels peeled back as others crashed to the floor like giant cymbals clashing as support girders bent under the immense strain. All over the mammoth space station cries of pain and fear flooded the ears of their comrades as the exterior shield generators went dead cutting off all power to the lower deck containment fields causing a sudden rush of men, oxygen and debris to be sucked up into a vacuum and flung far out into the cold void of space. Backup systems failed and life support gave out on several of the upper decks all at once. An earth shattering rumble later, and an entire lower hemisphere cracked and began separating from the superstructure as it whined and groaned like an angry wild animal and a succession of small explosions tore through section after mighty section of the dying orb. Battle stations had been abandoned and comm links left unmanned since the first series of explosions from rebel torpedoes had obliterated the central core sending scalding geysers of red hot plasma erupting like angry volcanoes of molten death all through the technological nightmare. Fighter ships and evacuation pods leaked from the crumbling station like swarms of bees forsaking their hive. Not a single man had taken notice when the main turbo-lift doors sprang open and two figures emerged. First a singular form dressed in a black tunic and matching boots stepped forward from the thick black smoke accompanied at his side by the imposing hulk of the Sith lord slumped across the smaller mans shoulder. The sandy haired young man dragged the dark knight passed several rows of burning tie-fighters still hanging from their refueling cradles. They laboriously made their way across the littered main docking bay until the crushing weight of Vader’s armored physique threatened to pull them both down and the Sith lord slid down to the floor. Everyone aboard the burning wreck ran like scared rats fleeing a sunken galleon as the younger man heaved the massive body of Darth Vader, the emperors own executioner onto the waiting ramp that ascended up into the underside of the imperial shuttle. No one stopped to watch or mourn as the empires greatest warrior knelt, vulnerable on the floor. Not a single hand lent itself to assist him as Luke used every last bit of his strength as well as any aid given him through the force to pull the lifeless husk of the dark enforcer up the steep plank. His young body still recovering from the deadly onslaught of dark force lightning, he let the gloved hand of his savior slip from his grasp. He knelt beside Vader pleading for help to get him onto the transport ship and to safety. But Vader was in no position to assist anyone including himself at this point. All stores of energy or might had already been ripped away in Palpatines throne room leaving him helpless. He couldn’t even manage to rouse enough strength to lift the stump that now protruded out of his right arm where his gloved hand had once held his signature red blade. The familiar ominous sound of his respirator continued to pump and exhale exactly as it always had but the twin green lights on each of his belt boxes flicked and went out, one at a time on one side and then the other. The mechanical box hanging from his heaving chest sparked and died as well as the swooshing sound of his air pump finally came to a halt and Vader, lying on his back in a prone position slowly began to suffocate. Luke struggled to save him even though in the back of his mind he knew it was hopeless. Yet his ever hopeful conscious mind refused to surrender. He wouldn’t stop fighting to save him, not after fighting and sacrificing so much and for so long to free him from the dark side. Even when Vader’s own teachers and friends had long since given up any hope, Luke’s belief in him never waned. It was because of this self-sacrificing love and devotion that Vader knew Luke would die trying to save him. He saw the determination in Luke’s face and eyes. That is when he realized that the only way to save his son’s life was to let himself go. Any dream of getting to know one another or sharing warm memories vanished at that moment. Luke reached around the last of the Sith lord’s shoulder and pulled his head up to face him as Vader made his last painful request of the boy, in his deep baritone. “Luke… help me…take this..mask off..” Luke looked at him in concern and anguish and reminded him “But you’ll die.” Vader rebutted with “Nothing..can stop that.. now.” “Just for once… let me… look on you…with my..own eyes.” Luke felt his chest tighten and his stomach twist as he came to terms with the awful truth. After a few seconds he nodded his head slightly and leaned forward. He carefully examined the mask and helmet that had haunted his dreams these past several years, the face of his friend Ben’s, killer, the face of the one who tortured his friends and then brought him before the emperor. He had waged war against this mask but now he studied it, looking for a weakness, to dismantle and remove it. He carefully lifted the large black dome from off the top of Vader’s head and placed it onto the floor. Then reached both hands behind Vader’s head and used his fingertips to separate and loosen the back of the mask and finally slip the front piece from its resting place with a similar hissing sound, revealing the mortal pale features of his dying father. The swift touch of cool air against Vader’s exposed cheek brought forth a rush of long lost memories. Neither man spoke a word; both looked at the face of the other. The old, scarred browless eyes of Anakin Skywalker looked at the smooth, handsome face of his son for the first time unaided by optic sensors. Anakin’s sunken eyes were soft and friendly unlike the scowl of his former exterior. Luke was taken back at the sad and pathetic face staring back at him for the first time as well. Vader’s ivory skin shown a man trapped behind a barrier of steel and quarts shielding him from the open air. “Was this the same man that had betrayed the Jedi order and slaughtered thousands of innocent lives?” Luke asked himself privately. “How different the man’s face was from the horrifying mask that had inspired so much fear for such a long time.” Luke imagined. But he couldn’t find the appropriate words to express the feelings that raced through his mind right now. Anakin’s eyes blinked as his face grimaced in pain and struggled to speak. “Now… go…my son.” His voice strained with agony shooting through his chest as he told Luke. “Leave me.” But like the optimist Luke was he refused. “No..you’re coming with me… I’ll not leave you here… I’ve got to save you!” But as the loving father in him now came forth, he looked into his son’s eyes and told him with all of the love that now beat in his dying heart. “You.. already.. have.” After a few seconds to catch his failing breath he told Luke. “You were right…about me… tell your sister… you were right.” As his voice gave out and collapsed into a fading whisper and disappeared. His tired eyes blinked a few more times and then closed for the last time and the breath from his massive chest slowly ran out. Less than an hour ago, Luke had witnessed the demise of Darth Vader. And now at long last, Anakin Skywalker, was dead. 

Luke couldn’t let go now, not after risking so much and trying so hard to bring his father back into the light, for the chance to be a real family for the first time in his life. He had dreamed of one day sitting with his sister Leia and his father talking and laughing and telling stories. But that was falling apart right in front of him! He fought back tears as he looked at his father’s soft, gentle face for one last time and then hung his head and wept as hell unleashed itself all around them both and the station split apart! In his grief Luke froze and did nothing until the sound of old familiar words rung in his mind. “Run Luke!” Luke lifted his head in surprised recognition of those words, but this time it wasn’t the sound of his mentor Ben, he could have sworn it was the gently voice of his father that urged him on! He wasted no more time, summoning all his strength and instantly calling on the power of the force, grabbed the helmet and mask from the floor and hoisted his father’s body over his right shoulder and walked up the plank into the shuttle. Within seconds the shuttle was alive and thrusters engaged with the task of clearing the exploding deck and shot out into space just clear of the collapsing giant. It only took a matter of seconds to punch in the coordinates for the moon of Endor after buckling Anakin’s body in and taking the pilots position. He had narrowly escaped the blast radius as the immense skeletal frame known as the second Death Star exploded into a billion tiny pieces sending an intense shockwave around the galaxy! Luke felt pinned to his seat by the immense g-forces expended by the cataclysm as the shuttle craft was propelled toward his destination.

As Luke’s world was changing forever up above the moons atmosphere, Leia felt a tugging at her from deep inside herself like the kicking of an unborn child. But it was no new life taking form inside her; it was an unexplainable and yet understood sense of awareness by her unconscious mind. Noticing her discomfort and the longing taking shape in her sad eyes, Han reached for her shoulders and held her close. In a matter of seconds they were both jolted by the booming sound of a concussive blast far overhead as the dreaded Death Star erupted into a fire ball and disintegrated across the sky. Han felt a shutter run through Leia’s body and he shivered with her and knew that she was thinking of Luke at that precise moment. With no jealousy in his heart, he pushed her back away from him and held on to her at arm’s length and tried to assure her “I’m sure Luke wasn’t on that thing when it blew.” To his surprise she looked at him with a peculiar smile as if she was privy to a secret that he didn’t share and said confidently. “He wasn’t.” She slid from his grasp and stood at his side as Han Solo quickly came to terms with the sickening fact that “he had lost.” He had missed his chance and his best friend had become the one that Leia was in love with. It hurt him like nothing he had ever known before. “Han Solo was just that, solo!” He reminded himself. “There was never anyone else, sure his friend and copilot Chewy was with him through thick and thin but no woman had ever gotten that close to him or gotten to him before. He tried desperately to tell himself that “this is ridiculous! I don’t fall in love. The only person I love is me!” But his words were of little comfort and the pain in the center of his chest simply wouldn’t abate. Han looked at her and asked “You love him, don’t you?” Leia looked back at him with a look of surprise on her face. “Yes.” She told him flatly. “Alright, I understand. Fine. When he comes back… I won’t get in the way.” He expressed his resolve. Leia gave a slight grin as she explained “It’s not like that at all.” She leaned in closer to meet his confused look and told him “He’s my brother.”

In orbit high above them, Lando sat in the captain’s chair of the Millennium Fallcon next to his copilot from the planet of Sullust and navigated the tattered and scorched vessel back to Endor’s green, forest moon. Nien Nunb was tall for someone from his home world but somewhat lacking in stature next to General Lando Calrissian of the rebel alliance. “Lets get this hunk a junk back before my buddy freaks out.” Lando suggested. Once the ship was safely docked and refueled Lando joined Han and Leia in the make-shift headquarters among the trees and made plans and devised a strategy for returning to the core and setting up diplomatic relations with the other worlds in hopes of creating a favorable dialogue for establishing the beginnings of what would become the new governing power in the galaxy. So much needed to be done and it looked like Leia was to be the heir apparent. Meanwhile rebel forces were being deployed throughout the galaxy as envoys. Soldiers and technical staff where swiftly being re-assigned as official representatives of the new government that was taking shape.

Some distance away from the hustle and bustle of foot traffic and logistics Luke set the shuttle down in a remote part of the moon’s thick forest and wasted no time gathering sticks and logs from the brush in order to fashion a funeral pyre befitting a fallen Jedi. As in times past Jedi had been set aflame in honor of their passing from this life and now Anakin Skywalker would finally join his brothers. Luke built a pyre of considerable size in order to make it strong enough to accommodate Anakin’s immense body weight. Luke would have stripped him of the dark symbol of his father’s dark past but knew that he had become the very suit he wore and that there was no separation at this point. As he positioned his father body, a small pocket within his inner robe became visible. He felt inside and pulled a tiny ragged book out and opened it. It read in delicate and beautiful hand writing: “My thoughts and dreams… Padme” He stuffed it into his own pocket for safe keeping and went back to preparing the pyre. So he replaced the mask and helmet after situating Anakin atop the huge pile and climbing back down and used the green blade of his lightsaber to ignite the fire. As kindling caught, a stiff wind picked up and fanned the flames higher and higher until the entire structure was engulfed in bright orange and red and blue flames that climbed into the night sky carrying ashen smoke and flecks of illuminated cinders out into the cosmos. Luke said goodbye to his loving father one last time. Then he stood and said a silent prayer on Anakin’s behalf until the fire died down and eventually smoldered and went out near daybreak the next morning. Luke brushed aside the blackened remnants of wood and carefully gathered the remains of Anakin’s helmet and lightsaber before deciding on one other item and tucked them safely into a duffle for the long journey ahead.

Chapter Two

After finishing his work on the moon of Endor, Luke spent time in the company of those closest to him for a few days in respite from all he had endured. Leia jumped to her feet and ran to her brother throwing her arms around his neck in gratitude for his safe return. Han also joined them in a friendly embrace and they sat and talked for hours. Leia asked him about their father to which she and Han listened intently as Luke described the events up until that time. He did however keep the diary he found on Vader a secret for the time being. Leia and Han felt for Luke, consoling him and reassuring him that he had done the best that he could and that most of all, Leia was proud of him. All the while he watched as the ethereal images of Ben then Yoda and finally a fresh and healthy looking Anakin took shape next to the wooden balcony just off to his right. He knew that according to his old teacher Ben, that the dead are gone and that there was no life after death. The force was simply revealing these visual representations to him in assurance of their being enveloped and embraced back into the light as Luke gave a pleased smile and his sister and Han looked at him curiously.

The next morning he rose early from his place beside the campfire and finally said his goodbyes to his friends and family. He did his last minute flight checks with his little buddy Artoo and headed off for Coruscant, a home world he had never set foot on before. His sister and Han would soon join him there and begin the reconstruction work alongside their fellow delegates.

As Artoo took control and programed the x-wings navi-computer, Luke allowed his tired mind to wander and drift. He could hear the voice of old Ben, regaling him with tales from long ago of honor and sacrifice, of faraway places and exotic cultures all culminating together to build one unified republic, of princes and princesses, multi-world companies and working class citizens and Jedi knight’s. But he also remembered how there had been much unbalance accompanied with unrest within the social structure consisting of its wealthy and indulgent 1% versus the massive overpopulation of the lower and poorest of classes that made up the bulk of their once grand society. Luke was no longer the same naive boy he had once been, he knew full well of the inescapable truth concerning the “Have, and Have nots”. That old familiar scene played out all across the galaxy without prejudice. The universe remained indiscriminant when it came to suffering and pleasure, so it was, so it will always be.

Luke considered himself fortunate to have been raised in the outer rim in near poverty. His life experience had prepared him well for the coming tests of manhood that tested his character. Had he been born to wealth and privilege he might have grown to feel entitled and unappreciative, but he hadn’t. Instead he had lived a life full of loss and longing. Sure his aunt and uncle had always seen to his needs and shown him a full measure of love seldom expressed among most of the families he knew as a child but he had also felt emptiness inside. He wanted a family, a mother to hold and comfort him when he was sick and a father to show him attention, and a brother or maybe a …sister. Leia’s face came to mind as her face took shape much the same as it had when they had last spoken on the suspension bridge of the Ewok village high above the forest moons organic floor. He recalled the wisps of hair that circled her tiny ears and the loving eyes that held him in esteem. “She has her mother’s eyes.” He recalled Ben saying after first informing him of her lineage and their kinship. He remembered looking into her eyes long before learning of her identity and now wondered if he would be able to recognize his mother in them now. Had she lived a while longer he might be able to see for himself, but she was gone and Leia was all he had to remind him. His imagination conjured up images in his mind of Leia and himself playing as children under their mother’s watchful gaze while their father joined them on the blanket in the tall grass under the warm glow of a summer’s sun. But that reality faded and he recalled asking his sister when last they spoke “What do you remember of your mother?” He asked of course about her adoptive mother who also passed when she was young. “I remember sadness in her eyes.” Before adding “She died when I was very young.” She told him. Luke’s eyes looked far beyond the present as though searching for something before saying “I never knew my mother.”

Though his mind had turned introspective he couldn’t allow himself the luxury of daydreaming, not now at least. Now he had work to do. The empire had been years in the planning and just as long to manifest itself and take physical form over much time. So it stood to reason that it would require much time and patience on his part in order to dismantle the evil juggernaut brick by brick, man to man the entire organization had to be torn down to the bare roots and destroyed. It would have to go entirely before the building of the new republic could begin. As strong as the original republic had been, it was found wanting and had succumbed to treachery and corruption which accounted for its own demise. So the old order simply wouldn’t do now. An entirely new republic had to be carefully constructed and without the same old flaws if it was going to survive. But even as the new government would start to take shape echoes of the past returned as old alliances and subterfuge began taking shape as well. Luke feared as did Leia and many other rebel leaders that left unchecked the new government would begin growing into another copy of the old and it would be business as usual. Old habits die hard and people would simply repeat the same mistakes all over again. “People don’t ever learn.” He told himself. And that would lead them straight into civil war. The possibility that so many had given their lives in order to restore freedom and peace to the galaxy only to have it replaced by the same or even worse regimen haunted him. Wealthy businessmen and political groups consumed with greed and passion for glory would seek opportunities in laying the first stones of the republics foundation on which to build their own empires. They would pay off some and promise others and if that didn’t work they would then turn to violence. Support poured in from every corner of the galaxy and every channel of commerce searching to make deals and establish hidden agendas in secret. No wealthy socialite, captain of industry or even the higher level clergy could afford to ignore the political vacuum created by the empires collapse. The fact was that the galaxy was up for grabs to whoever stepped up first. There would be no second chances.

In no time at all cheering and applause could be heard on every street corner of any of the core worlds while crowds unofficially nominated new representatives to power before senate benches could be built or the honorable rotunda’s blueprints could be drawn by the federal architects. Of course the hub of true authority still rested on the shoulders of the rebel alliances generals in high command. Yet even they conceded that in a short time worlds would begin to forget of their debt of gratitude to the freedom forces that had just liberated them all and turn on them. They would start declaring their independence and seize power over trade routes and force the rebel hierarchy out. There would be no parade or grand gestures of thanksgiving as each planet would soon forget the men and women and others who had planned and fought to free them. Politicians would begin fabricating stories of their own of how “they had made the plans and executed the operations and championed the battles themselves and bestow great honors and ribbons in recognition of their own heroics during the great galactic war. Carefully and accurate planning would give way to tall tales and backslapping rhetoric as the elite reasserted themselves to the positions of master and the common man to his subservience. The mindless drones of society were caught unaware, crawling over one another in search of food or safety. As always they too would quickly snap back into line and return to the status quo without a fight. Ambition would enslave all who lacked ambition. With the return of political intrigue and drama the fortunate 1% alone would be in control of the greatest secret to success “People will always sell their freedom to anyone offering peace and security”, even false ones. They would trade one tyrant for another and so on.

The small fighter’s guidance system had locked onto Couruscant’s communications beacon and began relaying messages with the planets control center in order to arrange landing protocols. Luke was aware that General Antille had sent word ahead of his arrival but he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect once he touched down on the center jewel of the galaxy. He felt a bit of excitement and curiosity at the prospect of seeing where his parents as well as Ben and even Yoda had once called their home. He knew that it would be presumptuous to think that he would automatically receive a hero’s grand welcome. He was aware that as evil as Palpatine had been he was also beloved among many of his subjects as well. Not everyone had knowledge of his true identity. They only knew him as the fine upstanding senator from Naboo who had been betrayed and ambushed by the Jedi and scarred for life. He had enjoyed the reputation of a long trusted and fair man who despite his sad deformity served the people in humility and grace. Only his advisors and close ministers knew of his close affiliation with the Sith. Only a handful knew new that he was in fact Darth Sidious! He set things in motion very skillfully from the beginning even as the Jedi were closing in on him and about to discover his secret. He had dodged and weaved a tapestry of deceit shielding himself from suspicion. His fool-proof plan and secret identity were created to take the blame should anything go wrong leaving him in the clear and safe. Once the Jedi realized that they had been duped it was already too late. Darth Sidious, apprentice to Darth Plagueis the Wise, was a master planner and enjoyed the gift of foresight from the dark side. It was no accident or mistake when events began falling into place as Palpatine took center stage within the great senatorial arena and graciously accepted the unanimous appointment of Supreme Chancellor. Nor a short time later when he declared himself Emperor of his new galactic empire much to the exquisite delight of his peers. Like any other dictator he surrounded himself with celebrities and highly esteemed officials in order to give him legitimacy and bolster his approval ratings in order to cull the love of his subjects. A thick veil of lies and propaganda surrounded him and insulated him from any criticism or accusation. Not only that, but all those who had profited under Palpatine’s rule might not be so happy to see him gone either. This meant that Luke could possibly be headed into extremely hostile territory.

He cracked the atmosphere and set his x-wing down gently onto a small well-lit circular landing platform floating at the end of a long walkway to south end of a massive complex high above the planets unobservable surface. From the moment Coruscant came into focus Luke marveled at the size and scope of a world covered by buildings. His mind was captivated at the sheer magnitude of construction that had encapsulated an entire world in every direction. But his wide eyed wonder was interrupted all of a sudden by the footsteps of what looked like a greeting party of some kind. He hoped it was a friendly greeting. His canopy lifted out of his way while he took hold of his satchel and he climbed down off of his fighter as his small astromech droid joined him on deck with the aid of a vacu-lift and a few technicians. He remained ever vigilant and cautious as he walked toward the approaching procession. An old familiar face immediately caught his attention among the greeters. As soon as they had made eye contact both men began to smile broadly and embrace like long lost brothers. His friend was a tall and imposing in his new attire befitting a governor or senator. The ruggedly handsome man he called friend laughed “Well, well, look who finally decided to show up!” Lando chided. “How did you end up here of all places Lando?” Luke asked. “Leia asked me to come ahead and survey the political climate in anticipation of her trip this week as well.” He told him then added. “Things have begun happening since word reached here of the Emperors death.” Luke’s face looked graved “So its leaked out, everyone knows about Palpatine?” Lando looked up and gestured out toward the city. “No not everyone, so far it’s just rumor but people are starting to question who is in control.” “If we don’t establish a strong presence here and soon we could be looking at riots and civil unrest on a planetary scale.” Lando said with conviction. Luke agreed “Order must be maintained or everything we fought for will have been for nothing.” The two men walked on discussing events as the rest of the group conversed amongst themselves. Lando went on to express his concern for the future and explained that more than a few influential and wealthy patrons had already begun to campaign for seats in the new senate without any authority from himself or the other regional governors put in place. “Leia better get here and fast or we could be headed for civil war!” Behind the two men, Artoo rolled along trying to keep up. “Bleep bleep, bloop, razzle, whiiirrr” Came from the little droid to his master. “No, I think it’s better if you stay here with Lando, I can’t take you along this time.” Artoo let off a noise that mimicked a sigh and turned around to roll away. “Artoo? Don’t be like that.” The little droid stopped and turned his shiny silver dome to look at Luke. “Bleep, bloop.” He sounded. “Please keep him with you ok, I don’t want him running around and getting into trouble.” “Don’t worry he’ll be safe with me.” Lando said to ease the Jedi’s mind.

“One thing is self-evident, things were not going to go smoothly from tyranny to democracy, and it’s going to be a fight for the survival of the republic.” Lando continued informing Luke. “With all that has been going on I figured I’d arrange a security detail to escort you to the site nearby where the Jedi Temple used to stand, in answer to your earlier transmission.” It had been torn down at the end of the Clone Wars by order of Palpatine himself and on the very spot where a once magnificent center of light had stood for more than a thousand years, the Imperial Palace now stood. Luke didn’t want an escort but under these extreme circumstances he chose not to argue. He climbed onto a sleek milli-transport with six armed guards. As the transport took Luke and his protectors closer to the palace he could feel the force growing stronger. The mixing of dark and light twisted and choked each other in a dance for superiority. Palpatine had chosen that very spot to build his new home out of contempt and disrespect for the Jedi order. But with his passing meant new beginnings and rebuilding the Jedi temple was first on Luke’s list.

He looked out over the sprawling megalopolis and its crowds of millions gathered in Empire Square just ahead and couldn’t fathom how many lives could fit into one place. His curiosity turned to anxiety as he contemplated his next move. He looked out over a sea of faces all looking at him as he listened to the whispering voices of the others in his company with considerable discomfort. He could hear the disapproval and contempt on the soldier’s lips and saw the suspicion in their eyes. He spotted the tiny hands of children waving and shaking to catch his attention however at the same time he focused in on fists clenched and wagging violently in protest. While some might see him as savior and protector others saw him as nothing but a roguish assassin, or self-appointed executioner. He tried to console himself with the facts but the fact was that he felt like both. He reminded himself that it would be a while before the truth of what had happened would come out and everyone would finally understand what he had done. But for now he would have to endure the mistrust and suspicion displayed by onlookers. He had stood in the face of evil and refused temptation.. but to many he was a monster. Nothing could comfort him today.  
He was tired; it had been days since he had last laid his head down and slept. The weight of responsibility coupled with the burden of leadership weighed on him heavily. The shiny tubular transport cleared a broad archway as it pulled into the station adjacent to the main square which by now was filled to capacity with over three million people according to the sergeant at Luke’s left as they stepped out onto the platform. High overhead gigantic holoscreens hung making him aware of the countless millions watching from around the planet as well as many more planets beyond. He had gone from a farm boy to a warrior and now statesman and yet he didn’t remember asking for any of this. “What he wouldn’t give to be back home in the junland wastes for just a little while to catch his breath.” He thought. Luke and his security team exited the transport in unison directly into a smothering throng. Some rushed forward to touch the man who had brought peace to the galaxy while others yelled in derision. The mixed sea of people made it difficult for Luke to make any headway. He pressed on walking between the men ordered to cover him while still clutching his brown satchel and acted as though he couldn’t hear their taunts as he passed by. Words like killer and Jedi scum shot out from one side whereas on the opposite side words like ‘hero’ poured from the peoples lips. He pretended not to be affected either way but every so often he couldn’t help but glance in the direction of his critics making eye contact which sent his foe into a panic and they shied away in fear from his gaze. He couldn’t blame them for the way they felt. They didn’t know any better. After nearly twenty minutes of pushing and shoving and a near miss from someone’s stray thermos that one of the guards had deflected from striking the young man, he finally reached the dark citadel that loomed over much of the surrounding architecture and cast a long shadow over the gathered masses.  
A combination of feelings crept up from his stomach and into his chest and further still into his head threatening to consume him. Anger from those who chastised him from a distance like cowards, sadness at seeing the temple flattened and a monument to evil standing in its place. His emotions continued to fire him and he felt himself giving in to it. He looked straight ahead with his fists tightly clenched in frustration and his body trembling from exhaustion. His jaw shut tight, he ordered the captain of the guards to push the masses back as he walked forward toward the object of his hatred and slowly closed his eyes. His bodyguards stood at the ready should the people try to push in on him but that time never came. For a short time there was nothing but silence as the sound of the multitude began to die down in anticipation of Luke’s next move, would he speak to them? No one was sure until.. First an almost imperceptible tremor erupted under the feet of all in attendance followed by a low roar from somewhere deep within the planet itself. Then without warning the low rumble grew into a loud scream from inside the castle itself! Instantly people turned to run as others screamed in fear. A mass exodus began pouring from the square in every direction as people clawed at each other trying to find escape. Even the security troop fled as people in a hundred different systems watched in horror as the monolith of darkness shook and cracked. It only lasted a few seconds but to those actually present it seemed like forever. Some tried to run; others just dropped to the ground faint from distress as the ground opened up and consumed the emperor’s monument as it shattered and fell in a shower of sand and glass.  
The shaking and rumbling faded as quickly as it had begun. People started to realize that the danger had passed and stopped to look around at the chaos subsiding. Those nearest the epicenter stood and watched as stone and metal and glass rose from the crater left behind by the castle. Like a gentle rain shower pouring up instead of down it grew higher and higher twisting and winding its way into the sky as the base of the anomaly began to take shape and solidify into the shape of a great tower and it continued to congeal until at last it had taken a solid form. Now all watched in awe as the copper spiral stopped and took root like a giant tree. Slowly one at a time a few curious people moved toward it and watched as the man they had come to see floated high above and gently hovered above the peak of the great structure. The dome under Luke split open as he descended into it and disappeared as it gradually closed behind him.

Chapter Three  
News spread exponentially as word of the miracle in ‘Empire Square’ was relayed over and over through the galaxy. As was usual, each time the story was repeated so did some unknown detail or exaggeration of it would begin to take shape and soon rumors sprung up from every corner of the galaxy as to the Jedi’s intentions for the future. Some stories spoke of him as almost deified and omnipotent while others painted a much darker picture and assigned him more nefarious goals. But no one knew for sure what to expect next as they all watched and waited for him to reemerge from his new temple. The subject became a favorite topic for discussion all over the planet including behind closed doors. In secret places in various apartments within Couruscant’s main jurisdictional district surrounding, what by now was no longer being referred to as “Empire Square.” Within just a few days of the traumatic events on the site of the former imperial palace, people everywhere had begun calling the immense courtyard surrounding the newly erected Jedi Temple as “Temple Square” and so it came to be known until officially recognized shortly thereafter. Days passed until it had been a week and yet still no sign of the Jedi had been reported. Many traveled from all over the planet and other worlds in order to pass by and look at the temple but no one was daring enough to get close enough to touch it. An air of awe and mystery surrounded the huge spire.  
At the end of the first week of freedom an official star cruiser appeared in the planets orbit from deep space of the outer rim and began hailing Coruscant’s main communications tower. Access credentials and security codes were exchanged and a procession of small escort ships were dispatched to guide the sleek shiny cruiser to the senior landing station affixed at the top of the planet’s most opulent dome known far and wide as “Five Hundred Republica Place” the most prestigious complex in all of Coruscant. It was from this central designation that the New Republic would begin. Architects and construction crews had already been called in and now Leia and four other senior executive officers sat down to discuss how further to proceed in preparing the site to house senators and representatives from each of the planets within the three rings. And so it started and the new government began to take shape under strict scrutiny and much forethought. Within weeks of the delegations arrival, already five of the inner core worlds Breeta, Geonosis, Naboo, Calderone and Mygeeto had reached out to Senator Gapressi of the Admissions Division and been assigned appointments in order to meet with the High Council for membership into the ‘New Republic of Planets’ that now constituted the only legitimate governing power in the galaxy. As was expected hundreds of calls were being made to the Coordinator’s office each day seeking inclusion into the growing bureaucracy only to be frustrated at the announcement that all positions would be filled in the upcoming election. This ruffled many feathers as politicians swarmed around the complex in search of some secret inroad. But Leia and her fellow Commander’s within the Rebel Fleet had been meticulous in hand picking each and every officer in charge of each of the three pillars of government in order to ensure stability and control. A complex system of checks and balances was in place to prevent any impropriety and this fact angered everyone looking for a shortcut.  
As a result, execution of the Committee’s plans took time and stretched over months while suitable and trustworthy people could be vetted for office. As time passed fewer and fewer rumors freely circulated and soon everyone was too busy working and putting their lives back together to speculate as to the whereabouts and activities of the lone Jedi master sitting in his temple. Little did they know of the unseen changes taking place among them as they went about their daily lives. Soon life would present them all with a host of new challenges. As expected onetime influential voices found new supporters and small factions and groups of people who were done waiting for their opportunity to be invited or permitted into public service. And so the grass roots movement took shape and started growing in the streets and back rooms and boardrooms all around the city.  
A large green five fingered fist slammed down hard on the long table at the center of the small group of businessmen who gathered inside the head office of Bosyk Corp, causing several in attendance to wince. “I’m done playing games with the Rebel Alliance!” shouted a broad figure of a well-dressed Turrcian who stood at one end of the table. “Sit down Greeg.” One of his fellow acquaintances said while skillfully tearing the wrapper from a brand new cigar and lit the end. The furious Turrcian glared in the others direction. “Who are you to tell me anything?” Greeg asked in contempt while the others present looked to the man sitting opposite of him at the other end of the long table. The man just sat fiddling with his cigar in silence as Greeg slowly took his seat again. The others all looked at each other as they all waited for Macsillus Shail to speak. “Well my friend I think all of us here know exactly who I am, it is you that needs to remind me of why I have permitted you to attend this meeting of the minds.” Greeg slowly sat back in his chair and lowered his eyes in subservience to the Shail’s dark stare and offered nothing in reply. “Good, I was beginning to wonder if it was time for another demonstration of what happens to those who get ahead of themselves.” Shail announced to the room. A slender chrome droid slipped into the room from behind Shail’s high-backed leather chair and wheeled up beside him to his left and served the man a fresh drink and then departed once again from where it had come. “My friends.” He lifted the glass so as to make a toast. “We find ourselves on the precipice, here’s to the future.” All gathered, rose to their feet and joined in, including Greeg. When at last the drinks were empty and food eaten, everyone left after thanking their host for including them all in his plans. Only Greeg stuck around at the request of Mr Shail. He sat and waited to hear from his host as Mr Shail slowly circled the room inspecting each small artifact neatly displayed on softly lit shelves of amber before stopping directly behind Greeg’s chair. Shail’s voice was soft and malevolent as he leaned down next to Greeg’s right ear and whispered “You never raise your voice to me again.” As he suddenly impaled Greeg’s large head from behind leaving the razor sharp tip of one of two horns protruding out from his right eye socket from the back of his chair. Shail walked away and called to his personal assistant and gave the order to “dispose of the garbage in his study.” Before stopping to add. “Oh, and do be kind enough to clean the Pratneon skull before returning it to its proper place.”  
Shail headed for his personal transport sitting in wait just outside his office. He cleared the two sliding glass doors and climbed into the back of his extremely expensive new ride while a man stood by holding his door for him. Just like his employer, he too had the crime syndicate symbol, a circle with an odd rune tattooed to the back of his hand. After closing the transport door he took his place in the front passenger seat next to a chauffeur droid. The Dunabe’ roadster was one of the crime boss’s new toys and he reveled in the fact that he owned the only one in Capital city. In the quiet and comfortable back seat Shail pressed a button on the side of his door and made a call to his secretary Guenn. “Do be a doll and get a hold of Brekk for me, tell him I have a little job for him.” “Yes sir, right away.” She contacted the Dejarren bounty hunter named Brekk and passed along Shail’s orders. In no time at all, the bounty hunter was dressed in his well known orange flight jacket, again displaying the same odd insignia of his employer. He slid out of his apartment and climbed the tall structure that housed him and made for the slanted roof high above. At reaching the highest point of the building he fired a high powered weapon-like mechanism that discharged an anchor bolt with an almost invisible tether line and swung down the zip line onto the terrace of an office building with an illuminated sign near the buildings top floor that read BOSYK CORP. 

At the same moment miles away a meeting of the High Committee took place deep in discussion. “I can’t abide these rich pigs and their self-assuming attitudes.” Complained General Artibus. “I mean It’s obvious that they aren’t interested in the needs of the people any more than they are of the galaxies needs and yet the people stand and protest all day long carrying signs saying ‘It’s Coruscant not Rebel Alliance!” Leia sat listening and interjected. “Ladies and gentlemen we are all aware of the blatant campaigning and rabble rousing taking place all around us and I for one am sick of their disregard for justice but we have no choice other than to allow them to voice their opinions and raise their objections as we face the scrutiny of all the other worlds who watch as we rebuild the government.” “Leia is right, we can’t ignore the will of the people or we risk being labeled fascists.” Stated Minister Draius. General Artibus shook his head and asked “So what do you suggest, a public forum?” “That is precisely what we do, we listen and show support for democracy while maintaining control and appointing only those we know are loyal to the Republic and not to any special interest groups or large companies looking for a financial edge.” Leia explained and pushed her chair away from the round glass table in front of them. All rose with her and shook hands and congratulated each other on holding the first of many summits to track the Republic’s growth and stability. There were smiles all around while the members chattered on about how difficult but rewarding it was creating a feasible government and to see it take its own course. Leia said goodnight and retreated with C3PO and a few assistant’s left for home. They took a turbo-lift back to the penthouse suite and a waiting Han and Chewy who had enjoyed the magnificent view from the terrace of their palatial apartment as well as some of the delicious entrée’s delivered by room service. Han stood up to meet his love as she joined him out in the cool night air. He slid back one of the large clear doors and put out his arms. “So how’d it go, you whip them all into shape?” Asked Han grimly. “Yeah, I put my foot down and tomorrow we get to sit through hours of testimonials and rhetoric.” Han laughed as did Chewy as Leia kissed Han goodnight and went to bed for some much needed rest in preparation for the tedious next couple of days debates. Chewy finished off the last of his meal and washed it down with a Cantrill wine before stretching out on the luxurious purple couch and looked up at the twinkling stars. Han said goodnight and ordered C3PO to stand watch outside Leia’s bedroom door as he slipped off his vest and settled in to a large plush couch of his own for the night.

In a desolate and uninhabited corner of space far beyond the outer rim a large star destroyer sat motionless in space. Not a single light or luminous spot could be seen anywhere alongside the immense ship as it sat in the darkness abandoned. No escort of tie-fighters or smaller transport ships parked alongside her great hull. The ship appeared as nothing more than a hollow ghost to remind passers bye of a once mighty empire that now lay in ruin. All over the galaxy strays began to settle in among the common citizens of each territory and take up trades that might make them some sort of a living. While others looked for technical work or construction jobs or even mining contracts in response to the growth going on within the inner rim. Yet others were hired by large corporations as mercenaries and hired guns or security workers in order to capitalize on their expertise and assure some form of cheap safety. Thousands applied for only a few hundred jobs every day and with so many unskilled laborers available companies shrewdly lowered wages and offered no benefits. The markets were becoming flooded with ex-military goods left over from the fall of the empire, collected and sold on the black market. Anyone with money could purchase blasters or battle armor or even a fighter ship for the right price. Once strong processions of battle cruisers and fighter ships had now turned into graveyards of debris and lifelessness. The helmet of a Stormtrooper or an imperial tie fighter pilot had at one time been regarded with respect and held of high value was now becoming a common household decoration or plaything for a small child at nearly no cost at all. Still some rumors began to circulate among the whispers of backroom conversations and negotiations that suggested that a few rogue soldiers and former officers had maintained contact with one another and talked of revolution and the reformation of a fleet in opposition to the Rebel Alliance forces that had commandeered battle ships and destroyers alike and refitted them for use in the Navy of the New Republic. Tens of thousands of Stormtroopers had been collected into prisoner camps and been given the choice of being rehabilitated into useful members of society as any number of government services from waste management to maintenance workers or manual labor. Or if they were especially intelligent and showed an aptitude might be assigned as apprentice to one of the five major construction guilds. Many however chose the third option and traded in their white imperial helmets and donned the redesigned helmet of a Republic foot soldier or law enforcement trainee.  
As has always been the case some refused to conform and chose a life of piracy or crime in order to occupy themselves. Legitimate and illegitimate business soon became undistinguishable as stores and warehouses began filling and turning into show floors for everything from boots and shirts to concussion grenades and fifty millimeter plasma cannons. There was profit to be made and everyone wanted to get in on it.  
As the cryptic destroyer sat in the dark of space a tiny light flickered near the top level where the command center had been and stayed lit. One by one tiny lights flickered on until the entire ship was lit up turning back the clock as though the empire was still alive.  
Among the endless miles of buildings and industrial complexes all over Coruscant distribution centers sprang up in answer to the colossal demand for food and water among its inhabitants. The office of governmental affairs housed in one of the multitude of office suites of five hundred Republica Plaza had been busy by order of the High Council to oversee supply needs and maintain order in the streets. Soon every citizen had an ID card that entitled them to a supply of food and water for that week. Everything was running smoothly until armed men broke into one of the centers and hundreds of care packages had been stolen. This prompted swift reaction and armed guards and extra patrols were dispatched to prevent any further problems or incidents. Organized crime had begun making itself known and spawned a new kind of illegal underground to choke average citizens and fleece the poor in search of money and power. But Leia and Lando had already anticipated the emergence of criminal kingpins that where sure to take advantage of the new free market and had appointed Governor Rexul, a former fighter pilot with the resistance and a good trusted friend of Lando’s to oversee expeditious removal of all gang activity as soon as it reared its ugly head. Governor Rexel was perfect for the job and enlisted three garrisons of New Republic soldiers to accompany him as he carefully planned and executed raids on every stronghold or hideout in existence with complete authority of the High Council. However affective, some considered the methods of Rexel and his men as nothing short of Gestapo tactics and illegal search and seizure. But it went on and soon rid the planet of hundreds of criminal organizations that had been around longer than the empire itself had flourished. With the resolution of criminal activity, legitimate corporations began to feel the pinch as well as their conspirators who were shipped off to federal work camps and detention centers off world.  
Leia woke early in anticipation of her busy schedule and had breakfast as the others in her party continued sleeping. Han woke first and joined her on the terrace where she sat reading over documents while eating a few bites of a breakfast getting cold. Han made a plate for himself and poured a cup of coffee before sitting at the small round table beside her and sipped his drink trying to wake up and clear his vision. Leia was so busy reading that she failed to notice his company and went on reading until she blindly reached out with her delicate left hand and felt around for a pastry on her plate and it landed atop something large and furry! She jumped at the realization that her hand had touched something other than a pastry and found the large paw of Chewbacca picking up a tart little cookie from her collection of sweets. Both she and Han laughed as Chewy howled and barked along in laughter with them. “Careful Chewy, you’re lucky she didn’t bite ya!” Han warned his partner. Leia looked at them both in amusement as she leaned toward her love and warned him behind her toothy grin “There’s only one person here in danger of being bitten and it’s not Chewy.” Han shared the playful moment with Leia as Chewbacca moved on and found a plate large enough to hold his first meal of the day and went about filling it. All three enjoyed a friendly conversation and light fare before Leia stood up from her seat and told Han of her need to dress and go. He stood and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and sent her on her way as he returned to his food. She quickly dressed and with the assistance of her maidens in wait, prepared for her escorts to arrive and take her to the first of many meetings scheduled for her today. Han stood and walked into the main room as a soft bell chimed alerting everyone inside the suite that visitors were at the door. As he pressed the blue button next to the entrance the sliding doors opened and four proper looking gentlemen in official grey and black uniforms entered and stood at attention just before a short and willowy man entered and brushed them aside. “I’m here for Senator Organna, please inform her that we are here to see her safely to the capital building.” In a formal tone as he surveyed Han. Han simply turned his head and curtly hollered over his left shoulder “Leia, your friends from the capital are here!” Leia exited her room and entered into the main sitting room just as he yelled and suddenly appeared at his side and politely told him in her softest voice. “I’m already aware thank you so very much.” A snarky grin took its place across Hans face as he ceremoniously clicked the heels of his boots and bowed for her amusement. The thin man tossed an unamused expression in Han’s direction, turned and followed as Senator Organna took the lead and walked out with her four guardians following close behind.  
The Senators barge sat in wait of the courtly group of individuals that boarded it and sped off to the Capital building and a waiting contingent of sour faces. The barge pulled into place and Leia and her party exited and followed Prime Minister Dawlking through the ornate arch that led directly to the podium of the speaker of the house. The speaker announced her as everyone in the newly built rotunda rose to their feet and applauded Senator Organna. She took her place at the podium and looked out over the enormous bowel shaped arena full of official delegates each in their own booths. Representatives from six star systems and a dozen or more planets all crammed into the space to hear and be heard. As Leia began to speak all in attendance sat down quietly and listened. “Fellow representatives and grand officials I thank you for attending the first session of the New Senate.” Applause erupted and went on for close to a minute before subsiding. Again Leia’s voice echoed throughout the complex “It is my hope that we can all work together in peace and cooperation to rebuild a New Galactic Republic!” Again all rose to their feet and applauded for some time. The speaker raised his arms to quell the crowd and announced that the High Council would begin hearing any petitions from those present. But before anyone could make another statement a small crowd of well-dressed businessmen stepped forward and commandeered the small podium in the center of the floor far below the speakers terrace and spoke up without being officially recognized and stated. “Good morning to all of you and welcome to Coruscant!” A pudgy fellow in a tight suit said before going on. “It is my pleasure to acknowledge the Beautiful Senator Organna and all of you who are not citizens of our world.” “Those of us who actually live here are most intrigued and would like to know why no one from among us has received an invitation to this meeting?” Leia gestured for Governor Calrissian to hold his position as the fat little man continued. “As the person elected by the Committee of Coruscant, the COC as it is… I would like to know, by who’s authority do you carry on official business without first conferring with us?”  
Prime Minister Dawlking had had enough and took back control of the hearing as he stepped to the main podium high above the crowd and switched the lower podium off. “Here, here, It is by authority of the Republic Alliance in cooperation with the provisional governors that we hold this hearing and you gentlemen are out of order.” The stubby gentleman and his cohorts huffed and made a small spectacle of themselves as they began yelling all at once. Again the Prime Minister leaned into the podium and his voice thundered down upon the tiny group for “Silence!” At which time they respectfully stopped. Senator Organna now took her place on the dais and apologized to their venerable guests and asked for their indulgence for just a moment before looking down on the tiny group of self-appointed politicians. “You gentlemen are not recognized by the Council and should leave immediately.” As she raised a hand and gestured to the officers of the federal guard to remove them from the premises. But before the soldiers could reach them, their spokesman raised his hand to wave for Leia’s attention. Reluctantly she halted the guard and permitted the funny little man to speak. “Are you not Senator Leia Organna of Alderon?” To which she nodded. “And isn’t it true that besides being the adoptive daughter of Senator Organna and his wife, are you not also the biological daughter to the late Senator Padme’ Amadala of Naboo?” He asked in an accusatory fashion. Leia’s lips tightened and her patience was just about spent until the man asked his final damning question. “And is it not also true that a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker was your biological father?” Leia’s blood ran cold as all those seated around the huge arena whispered and chattered all at once as all eyes darted to her position. She was caught totally off guard and she couldn’t think of what to say. She stood motionless and silent looking around the room as if in a daze. What came next took everyone present by surprise. “And Senator, that the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker… was in fact the true identity of the merciless devil called Darth Vader?!” Gasps and awe shook the room as delegates from every direction jumped to their feet and demanded to know “if these accusations where in fact true!” The entire delegation and all its members cried out for the truth as Leia succumbed to the weight of the room and fainted to the floor. Suddenly guards and fellow delegates raced to her side and a medic unit arrived to scoop her up and transport her to the medical wing of the great building. Once there Lando stood watch over her as Han was notified and rushed to be at her side. Lando told Han that the Doctors said “she was alright but that she was exhausted and needed rest.” Han just stood looking at the door to her room as the Doctors left her and took him aside to talk. “What happened, why did she pass out, what’s going on?” Han wanted desperately to know. The senior physician put his hand on Han’s shoulder and with a smile delivered the news. “Son, she’s pregnant.” 

Chapter Four

Far above the daily trappings of city life Luke stood and gazed out across the vast expanse of skyscrapers and industrial complexes as well as sports arenas and shopping centers sprawling out in every direction as far as his eyes could see. High atop the great Jedi temple spire facing the southern part of the planet from the gold tinted transparent wall panels Luke stood alone and wondered if the sky he was looking out into still looked the same as it did before he and Leia were born and his parents as well as Ben and so many others stood watching the sun set each evening from this same spot. He wished he could ask them himself but he understood the sequence of events that had transpired in the time before he was alive. He knew the fate of his mother just as he knew what had happened to his father and all the Jedi from that dark time period. But he couldn’t help wondering what it must have been like and what it could have become if the emperor hadn’t been able to seduce Anakin and plunge the galaxy into darkness.  
But it did little good to wonder now, the emperor had done his damage and all he knew was loss. It angered him that a politician had so cleverly manipulated not only his father but the entire republic into serving his evil agenda. He had even duped the Jedi including wise Yoda. He cursed the dark side and all it had destroyed over the years. He asked himself “How many millions of lives have been ruined and destroyed as a direct result of the Sith initiative?” He spoke out loud and asked the universe for an answer but the room remained still and silent. He watched the great golden orb set and the light fade leaving a world in the dark except for the artificial light that blinked on as the shadows began to fall. Now a river of light twisted and turned its way across the planet in all directions like a giant spider web of twinkling points. After about an hour so many lights had come alive that the city below looked almost like it was day. But from the dizzying height of his tower Luke was in a deep blackness.  
He stretched out his index finger just a bit when the inside of his cocoon-like abode lit up and illuminated his world. All over the immense tower both inside and out lights came on and the dark temple began to look warm and beautiful like it did during the day. Luke moved about freely in his new home at the very top of the new Jedi temple. The large room with its domed ceiling and clear walls gave him a spectacular view during the past few days as he tirelessly worked from ground floor to peak on the inner shape and architecture of every floor of his new home. Though his needs were few he was aware of how much needed planned and built for all future generations of Jedi that were to come after him and wanted a temple grand enough to last on into the untold future as a fitting monument dedicated to all the Jedi who had fallen over two centuries ago. Day by day the inside of the temple began taking shape and soon nearly a hundred levels of rooms carefully planned and constructed filled the spire. It was on the seventh level that Luke spent much of his time planning and visualizing the inside of this chamber down to the slightest detail before beginning to close his eyes and allow the force to do his bidding. Slowly and meticulously each piece of stone floated and took the appropriate form necessary to construct the elaborate shapes formed in Luke’s mind. First the tall candle holders and benches circling the apartment with fire holding sconces hanging from the ornate walls covered in tapestries woven into displays of Jedi and Sith history every five feet around the room. Finally as everything settled into place the base of the great structure in the center of the chamber came into being, followed by an identical upper half which hung just above it. Luke moved in close and emptied an object from his satchel and placed it carefully inside the hollowed base. He then backed away and lowered the second half over top of the lower and sealed it. He then took a seat on the floor in front of the mighty vault and retrieved the small diary from his pocket and started reading the passages written before his mother had married his father. “Anakin is such an amazing person. He was such a cute little boy when we first met but he is quickly growing into a fine young man. He has become a student or padiwaan he called it, in the force under the tutelage of Obi Wan. I find myself watching him when he isn’t looking sometimes. I know he’s younger than I am but he is getting kind of cute. I wonder if he ever thinks of me?” Luke closed the book and put it away before getting to his feet and heading off.

 

Luke stepped onto the lift-pod that lowered him down into the massive temple chambers all the way down passed ground level and deep into the bowels of the great structure and into the ancient catacombs beneath the original temples foundation. Down into the halls of the original Jedi archives still preserved below the surface. He stepped out of the pod into the still blackness and ignited his saber casting light into the room ahead of him. Immediately he recognized the large pillars covered in glyphs and strode into the center of the gigantic chamber covered in at least a century if not more of dust and cobwebs hanging from the ornate ceiling some eighty to a hundred feet above the vast floor. The rows of carved shelving and the treasure trove of ceramic cylinders carefully piled all around him told him that he was exactly where Ben had stood prior to his indoctrination “into a larger world” as he put it. Ben had spoken of the hidden library and its precious contents before he died and how he had broken into the caverns below the emperor’s citadel with the aid of his friends including a Twilek female who had at one time been padiwaan to his father before the great betrayal and order 66. He told him that all the answers to his questions would be found here but one. He hadn’t elaborated any further except to warn him to “weigh the consequences of knowing that what cannot be unknown.” Ben’s various riddles had kind of made Luke think but he wasn’t always in the mood for puzzles and deep thought when he was younger. Now however he had time and experience under his belt and had begun to mature and appreciate the deeper meanings and hidden truths that tested his perseverance and filled in the gaps that occupied his mind. Now he wanted to know and wished that he had Ben with him now to offer his sage advice. But Ben was gone and with him the wisdom he carried with him. But here he had been given a second chance. The chance to dwell among the writings of Yoda and Simeron, the lectures and training texts of Kiar Sooke and over a thousand years of Jedi history all written by hand and placed in thousands of ceramic cylinders for safe keeping. It was all preserved for him to read and meditate on and he was anxious to begin. “I won’t make the same mistakes Ben, I’ll learn all that there is to learn about the force from the words of the original masters and teach the next generation of padiwaan’s. The Jedi order will live again and this time stand for as long as the force wills it.” Luke declared in a loud and clear voice that reverberated across the great hall of records and bounced from ceiling to wall to floor and back again. The echo went on for several minutes in every direction as he became keenly aware of a dozen more rooms and hallways that spread out from his central location. He turned to leave the subterranean world but decided to return later with equipment and possibly some assistance to begin the monumental task of cataloging some of these volumes as he carefully read over them in order to compile a data base from which to start his studies.  
Luke returned to the ground level of the new temple and waved his right hand. At once stones quaked and began to shift and crack until the wall in front of him split in two and settled into the shape of a tall archway reaching high above his gaze. He stepped forward through the huge doorway and slipped out into the night unnoticed. Passersby were scarce of late since he had dipped into the shrine and not shown himself again in more than a weeks’ time. At this late hour most citizens had already made their way home and settled in for the night. Only some odd caretakers and federal officers roamed the streets in this part of town after sundown due to the high profile residents and wealthy statesmen living in this posh area and anyone looking suspicious or out of place would eventually run into one or the other at some point. Only a few youngsters out looking for a laugh and mischief dared break curfew and run around this neighborhood. Unfortunately for them they weren’t alone tonight.  
As one young boy peered around a corner his three friends stood at his back keeping close watch on two officers walking up one side of the broad street holding their own conversation. He couldn’t make out what the two men talked about but guessed it must have been personal the way they kept their voices down. Normally with no one else within five city blocks they would have been chattering away unconcerned with being quiet. But for some reason that confounded him these two walked together and quickly made it down the deserted street and around the corner leaving the entire area unattended. Normally that would have been an invitation for mayhem but tonight something was up and he was anxious to find out what. The patrol officers were predictable and never strayed far from their beat but tonight they were out of sight. “Something wasn’t right” He told his group of friend’s. The tallest one leaned around the corner with his eyes searching for movement but found the streets empty. “I don’t know bout you durks, but somethin’s goin down tonight in the RWS.” He told the others. “Baz, you always think somethin’s goin down.” Melik said sarcastically. Baz spun around and through a well-aimed punch that connected with Melik’s stomach and doubled him over with a “Ughhn”. The other two boys laughed until one of the said “Shhh…”  
All eyes went wide and ears open listening for any sound that might mean they might be in trouble but settled down once they spotted the cause of their alarm. A dark blue transport van had pulled up in front of the main promenade as half a dozen heavily armed humanoids in raggedy and heavily soiled overalls took position around the vehicle. A very expensive looking silver Dunabe’ gran-prix roadster then came around the corner and pulled in behind the transport and someone inside the second vehicle summoned one of the armed men. A large Pheseianite approached the luxury speeder for a few moments before nodding and walking back to join the others. The roadster then pulled away and disappeared down the street and out of sight before the others went into action. The point man lead two tall thin Colliodites following him as the last two worked together in carrying some sort of large metalic box. The small group reached the front entrance of the Reserve building just across the street from the boy’s position. They leaned back into the shadows so as not to be seen and watched the two large Gamorean’s with the box place it directly in front of the main doors to the building and open the top. One Roduian dressed in a tight green flight suit pulled something from out of the box and held it up to the door. All four of the boys watched intently as the thugs across the street did their dirty work. “What are those guys doing over there?” said Trace. “I don’t exactly know but I’ll bet it’s not legal whatever it is.” Said Baz. But the shortest member of their band Melik couldn’t quite see over the tall shoulder of Baz. “Look out, let me see.” Said Melik as he stepped around him in order to get a better view. But when he did he accidently stepped on Baz’ foot causing him to yell and Melik to fall on his face beyond the shadows edge and into the light from above the street. Suddenly all work across the street stopped and the men all turned around and pointed to Melik lying on the ground in full view.  
Trace and Klenn froze for a second before Baz whispered “let’s get outta here!” in a tone only audible to those right next to him and the four boys scattered as the armed thugs made their way closer. Melik and Klenn headed north toward Valladium Park with three men hot on their tales for the first hundred yards or so before slowing and finally giving up as Baz and Trace split up and agreed to meet up again with their other two companions as soon as possible. Melik and Klenn made it to the park and hunkered down behind the large quartz fountain next to the grand stand and waited. Baz’ long legs carried him swiftly through the alleyway and through a shallow pond and across the center patio before reaching the fountain and plopping down beside his two friends trying to catch his breath. “I lost him.” Baz told them. Unfortunately as they sat and waited Trace didn’t show. “Ah frak! Where’s Trace?” Klenn asked the others. But after a few more minutes it was obvious something must have happened or Trace would have been there already. “I’m going back!” Baz told the others two. But Melik grabbed his wrist when he stood to leave and begged him “Please don’t go Baz, they’ll get you too!” But baz pulled his arm clear and shot Melik an angry glare “It’s all your fault, you just couldn’t sit tight could you? Well, I’m not gonna leave my friend out there with those animals!” Baz shouted and took off in the direction of their last known whereabouts. Baz shot like a rocket through the thera fare and back to the same area where they had split up but couldn’t find a thing. The area was deserted so he carefully made his way back to the spot where everything had gone wrong just in time to see the group of thugs standing with his friend in the center and looking badly beaten. “I can’t leave without my friend but what can I do?” Baz asked himself just as he spotted another figure approaching them. The stranger was dressed in a dark hooded cloak and was headed straight for the thugs and his buddy from somewhere but Baz hadn’t seen from where. The stranger got closer to the men as they spun around and raised their blasters and yelled for him to “hold up!” But the stranger seemed to ignore the danger and continued toward them without even slowing. Baz had never seen anyone so fearless before and he found himself rooting for the man in the cloak. One of the Pheseianites yelled for him to stop again but by now it was too late and the stranger was right in front of them. Without another word the two armed Gamorean’s open fired as the stranger whirled to his right picked up the boy and flung him into three others knocking them down without letting go of him and returning him to his feet as he grabbed the muzzle of another thugs blaster and ripped it out of his hands and whacked him in the face with it sending him instantly to the ground unconscious. Then shot out his right gloved hand in the other two’s direction and unbelievably absorbed the plasma bursts that fired from their guns and sent it back at them in the blink of an eye killing them instantly!

Baz couldn’t believe his own eyes! He couldn’t get his mind to fully wrap around what had just happened right in front of him. In his whole life he had never seen anyone move so quickly that he was practically a blur. In just under four seconds he had rescued Trace while taking out six armed men and Baz wanted to know who that guy was. But the stranger never removed his hood or turned his way so his face remained a mystery. Baz wanted to run up to him and ask him who he was and to check on his friend but before he could gather enough nerve to do so a hand reached from behind him and grabbed his shoulder! Baz jumped and spun around like a frightened jabben. He looked and saw Melik laughing hysterically and reached out and swatted him in the side of his head. “What’s a matter with you, you nurf herder?” Baz yelled at his friends momentarily forgetting all about Trace and the mystery man. He swung back to see the transport still sitting where it had been parked and the six men lay shattered in the street but as for the stranger and his friend they were both gone. 

Han lay stretched out in one of the large chairs next to Leia’s resting chamber in a private room full of equipment and service droids buzzing in and out as doctors read the vital screens and talked among themselves. Chewebacca sat outside the locked doors, bowblaster laid across his lap keeping watch for any intruders dumb enough to barge in. Security guards as well as federal soldiers stood at attention for hours in the lobby as visible proof that the ailing Senator was safe. Elaborate bouquets of exotic flowering plants and vases full of fruits like Han had never seen arrived daily to Leia’s suite along with cards and hollopad recordings from all over the galaxy wishing her well and a speedy recovery. Han couldn’t help feeling helpless and lost while she slept and waited anxiously to hear any new news about her or his baby. “My baby.” He repeated over and over in his head until it all seemed unreal. “How am I going to take care of a wife and a baby?” He wondered silently. Then like a sudden smack to the back of his head, much like the ones he got from Leia quite often when the argued, he realized. “Wife!” “I can’t wait, I have to propose now!” It occurred to him. But she was sedated and the doctors had already informed him that she would have to remain so for at least another day or two. All at once his stomach churned and his throat tightened and felt dizzy. He was in for a lot of major changes in his life very soon. Meanwhile out in the waiting area just across the room from Chewy stood C3PO and his counterpart R2-D2.  
Artoo and 3PO hurried off to find a charging station where they both could get a much needed boost and soon found themselves turned around and lost in the enormous complex. “Oh I told you we were going the wrong way!” The smaller droid spun around to confront his cranky other half. “Bleeps and whirrs as well as a few bloops and squeals” pushed the uptight protocol droids last button and he went off. “Never mind who suggested this route, you were the one out in front, leading the way, and it’s all your fault.” Artoo slowly sped off around the corner leaving a lost C3PO all alone and displaying a droids version of a temper tantrum. He tried to turn the corner as well to find his little friend when he stumbled on a conversation. He saw Prime Minister Dawlking deep in discussion with someone on his holo-pad. 3PO couldn’t get close enough to see the projection very well but he did notice a strange marking on the back of the Prime Ministers neck which he usually kept covered. “It looks to be a circle of some kind.” He gave up trying to understand humans long ago but this marking was strangely familiar.  
As Leia recovered the rest of the Overseers gathered behind closed doors to discuss the state of the Union as well as the continued stability of the New Republic without her. Prime Minister Dawlking was placed in charge of the High Council in her absence while Minister Draius and General Artibus took control of the Ministry of Defense and the New Republic Fleet. All elections were suspended indefinitely as Marshall Law was declared according to the High Council with Governor Calrissian serving as Interim Chancellor of the five worlds. All legal negotiations would have to eventually pass Lando’s desk before seeing ratification so the Republic stabilized but the murmuring in the streets and board rooms continued to echo the questions hurled up to the High Council on the day of the first assembly. “Is Leia Organna, Amadala really the daughter of the most notorious and evil man in the galaxy who was reportedly now deceased?” That question could not be swept away and forgotten and Han knew that with her now being pregnant the stakes had just changed. He had to keep his family safe and there was no telling what would happen next for them. He momentarily left her side and went in search of C3PO. Meanwhile R2 held vigil at her side and refused to move until she woke. C3PO waited nervously in the lobby unable to stand still he paced and chattered on. “Oh dear!” “Whatever will become of me if Senator Organna doesn’t wake up soon?” Han walked up behind him and tapped him on his shiny golden shoulder. “Ahhh!” He hollered as Han grabbed hold of him and helped him turn around to face him. “3PO, I need you to get a message to Lando for me, right away.” The protocol droid’s photoreceptors blinked twice but he said nothing. “Did you hear me?” Han asked him perturbed. Suddenly C3PO jostled as if waking up and answered. “Affirmative sir.” Han never liked droids much, he preferred real people that he could count on but droids were a fact of life now and there was no getting around it so he entrusted 3PO with relaying his message and returning with some kind of an answer. 

Chapter Five

Amidst the lavishly decorated offices throughout the magnificent Capital building and its offshoots Lando Calrissian’s was without doubt the finest as well as most spacious. Curtains of deep red hung over and down beside each window that looked out onto the Quartz fountain far below in Valladium Park. The ornate ceiling had been one of Coruscant’s most famous painter’s crowning jewel and the large desk, hand carved from the wood of a Haddor tree from Mandalor. It was austere in some respects and yet ornamental at the same time due to the eclectic styling of his. From top to bottom each item selected by the chief officer.

 

Lando sat at his regal desk and read through official documents and signed them with his stylus when a chime alerted him. He asked “Yes, what is it?” To which the voice of his secretary informed him that he had a visitor from the medical wing. “Send him right in!” He wasted no time in rising to his feet and striding across the long floor to meet his visitor. To his surprise it wasn’t Han his old friend and comrade come to call. Instead he was met at the door by the shiny alloy protocol droid with the stuffy disposition. “Oh, well greetings Governor Calrissian…” Lando just turned and walked back to his desk and sat back down as C3PO followed and stated most humbly. “I’m sorry but I seem to be a bit of a disappointment, you were expecting General Solo.” He stated the obvious. Lando looked up and told him. “It’s alright 3PO I was just hoping to hear some good news.” He explained. “Well then Perhaps this might cheer you up.” He announced and went on. “General Solo has asked me to relay a most urgent message and return with your response.” He finished. Lando eagerly awaited as 3PO repeated the message before leaving with Lando’s answer and making haste for the medical floor to find Han.  
Leia with eyes shut and lips dry lay still and serene in her oblong, spherical medical pod while droids attend to her needs. A Y-110G medical probe monitored her low vital signs and reports to the Dr in charge of her case. Several armed guards block the entrance and insist on ID and proper verification from anyone entering or leaving the medical suite. Not even Han has unrestricted access to his loved one as doctors confer and consult each other. Han sits at her side with one hand on the plexi-glass just above her forehead and tried to reach her without speaking. But he is no Jedi and she is asleep in a medically induced coma in order to allow her body to rest and recuperate from all of the stress she has had to endure for the past few weeks. Han calls out to a force that he’s not even sure is real. But in this desperate time even Han is willing to believe. The doors slide open as a rattled C3PO stumbles into the room and approaches the pod. Han lifts his eyes and looks at the golden droid in anticipation. “Did you reach Lando? What did he say?” 3PO stopped at the foot of the pod and explained to Han that “his mission has met with success.” Han smiled as he his eyes reached for Leia and told her softly. “It’s gonna be alright soon, Lando always comes through.” C3PO steps up next to his small white and blue counterpart and inquires “how the small astromech droid is holding up?” R2-D2 stands completely still keeping his large blue sensor lens focused intently on his charge and “bleeps and whistles” his undistinguishable response to his tall friend as 3PO places a shiny golden hand on his little friends silver dome and pats him consolingly.  
The teen struggled to keep pace with his new friend and protector as the shrouded figure walks briskly with long strides, his polished black boots clopping all the way through the dimly lit streets and alleyways before reaching the imposing Jedi Spire, that up until recently hadn’t existed. But here it stands now and in stark contrast to the evil tower that had rested on this spot as long as the boy had been alive and even further back as he heard tell. He was excited and anxious all at the same time as they got closer to what the hooded man had referred to as “the Temple” as they walked away from the bodies splayed all over the street. Trace didn’t dare refuse someone so powerful and deadly and accepted his invitation to follow him to somewhere safe. The light of early morning was beginning to peel back the night just as the two men reached the sealed entrance and miraculously the large stone blocking their admittance moved to one side allowing them to step through the high archway and descended the wide stairs that took them down onto the main floor. The boy followed closely as the Jedi crossed the large, empty open space and boarded a lift with its doors already open wide and ready to take them further into the foreboding complex. No buttons or dials or controls of any kind could be seen inside the elevator as it took them higher and higher. “How do you control where this thing takes us?” The boy asked with no answer from the man standing to his right with his eyes closed for what seemed like a long ride before stopping and opening up to give them access to the brightly illuminated apartment. Luke went first and walked up to a long table made of carved Deluvian ivory and slipped off his outer hooded robe and laid it over the back of a comfortable looking chair carved from the same substance. The young man slowly emerged from the comfort of the compact lift and stepped into the clandestine chamber.  
His eyes roved about from one side of the great room to the other taking note of some of the odd looking objects that were venerably displayed on waist high pedestals of Terran oak. He also marveled at the fantastic view unhindered by walls or partitions. He walked carefully toward one of the many pedestals closest to him as Luke stood looking out over the planet with his back to the boy. The young man looked with keen interest as he slowly circled the object in front of him. It was small four sided red crystal that gave off a dim light from within. He wanted to touch it but looked over his shoulder at his host to make sure he wasn’t looking first. Luke seemed preoccupied at the moment so he decided to reach out with his right index finger and…  
“Don’t!.. touch.” Came a stern voice from across the room. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around only to find Luke still facing the other way. Puzzled but afraid he backed away from the oddity and took a seat near the center of the room and clasped his trembling hands together. The broad transpari-steel panels afforded an unobstructed view of the entire planet from high atop the temples peak. Luke went to his unique looking white chair and sat looking at his guest. “What’s your name?” The boy froze and tried to think until finally spit out “Trrr-ace.” Luke smiled. “Hello Trace…” Luke took a sip of water from a crystal clear glass and motioned with his free hand as a similar glass fluke moved through the air toward the boy. “Have a drink.” Trace reached for the glass that oddly hovered in front of him and drank it down in a hurry. “Do you know who I am?” Asked Luke. The boy sat the glass down on the tile floor just in front of him and leaned back with eyes wide and anxious. “Uh, yeah… your… your that Jedi guy everyone’s been talking about. I watched you tear down the palace and build this place on a holoscreen back home.” He admitted. “And just what are the people saying about me?” Luke wanted to know. The boy was visibly uncomfortable and reluctant to divulge some of the vicious rumors and accusations being leveled against the man.

“They say you are a killer, that you killed the emperor. They also say you’re some kind of wizard and that you’ve come here to enslave us all. Others say you are here to set us all free. My dad thinks you’ve come to destroy us.” Luke looked into the young man’s face and asked “And what do you think? If I am here to kill or enslave you all, It would be very dangerous for you right now wouldn’t it?” Now Trace wished he wasn’t sitting here in the man’s home directly in front of him without anyone else there to take the strangers attention off of him. “It’s ok, tell me.” The boy cleared his throat and tried to sound grown up. “I’m not sure; I mean you helped me out back there so I guess you aren’t that bad.” “You know I was doing just fine before you got there?” Then as he thought for a minute he asked. “You aren’t here to destroy us are you?” At first the man in black said nothing and just looked at the boy. Trace felt uneasy as though he was looking straight through him. Then with a dark expression and wicked stare Luke stated “I’m here to satisfy my hunger for flesh.” His expression did not change as the boy’s eyes went wide and he frantically looked for a way to escape! He began to slide out of his chair as if to run when Luke finally burst out laughing! “Sorry I just couldn’t hold it in any longer.” He confessed.  
The boy felt nervous and trembled as Luke laughed hard and then struggled to calm himself and explain. “Forgive me; I’m not laughing at you. I’ve only been here for about a week now and I have been so busy that I haven’t had time to go out and meet the people here.” Trace felt silly as he shook his head in disbelief. He breathed a little easier and started to relax as he asked his host. “So why are you really here?” Luke’s laughter subsided and he spoke in a more serious tone as he explained. “I’ve come here to set things right.” “A long time ago a crime was committed and I came here for justice.” The boy looked at Luke and studied his face a moment and then said. “I believe you.” Luke stood up and asked his young guest if he was hungry to which the boy emphatically stated “Yes!” and Luke lead him to another level of the massive tower and made them both a hardy breakfast of kuffle eggs and a fresh loaf of kishian bread. While they ate the boy kept looking at Luke waiting for some kind of a story or explanation but Luke remained quiet as he finished the last few bites of his food and wiped his mouth before looking up and asking “So what were you and your friends doing out so late?” Trace was startled a little at the revelation that Luke had been aware of his friends as well as himself. “How do you know I wasn’t out there by myself?” Luke grinned. “I saw you all from upstairs.” Trace began to feel embarrassed now and asked “So you saw what happened when Baz and I split up?” Luke looked him in the eye now. “I saw everything, I saw that man grab you when you slipped and fell on your face and I saw him drag you kicking and screaming back to his vehicle to rough you up a bit while his friends watched.” Trace felt like a child for acting so… cowardly.  
“Don’t feel bad.” Luke told his young friend. “We all lose sometimes.” His words did little to comfort the boy as he slid down in his chair and admitted. “I doubt you ever acted like I did back there.” Luke leaned back in his chair and smiled. “You’d be surprised.” He said humbly. “You’ve lost fights before?! No way! I don’t believe it, not after what I saw you do to those guys and the way you moved that was crazy!” Luke’s face looked solemn as he looked down at his right gloved hand. “Everyone loses, even the best of warriors meets his match sooner or later, you just have to learn from your mistakes.” Traces eyes went to Luke’s hand as Luke opened and closed his fist a few times and asked sheepishly. “What happened to your hand? Why do you wear only that one glove?” Luke didn’t look up he just got up and took his plate and utensils to a large bowl shaped stone nearby and placed them in the water then turned back to the boy and motioned for him to come along with him. Trace put his plate and spoon into the same bowl of water and raced off to follow Luke. A long narrow staircase of stone took them to yet an even lower level of the temple. “Hey where are we going now?” Luke just continued walking and passed through an archway that entered into a large empty room with only a “Rather large circular stone positioned in the center like an altar.” Trace thought to himself. It occurred to him that even though his host was hospitable and friendly enough he still didn’t know or understand the strange religion practiced by the Jedi and it worried him. “If he asks me to climb up onto that thing I’m so outa here.” His voice echoed in his head. But Luke had no intention of asking for the boy’s assistance as he stands motionless in front of the massive stone and closed his eyes once again. Trace chose to remain in the doorway and watched as the large bolder quivered and then rose from the floor and hung in mid-air two meters above its resting place! The boy looked down at the floor beneath the stone and saw a hole that he figured must have been covered by the immense rock. Luke looked over his shoulder and invited the young man “to join him” as he walked to the wide crevice and descended down into the darkness.  
Trace never took his eyes off of the stone hovering above him as he followed Luke down another flight of stairs. Luke’s green blade was the only source of light at the two men stepped further and further into what seemed like a bottomless pit to Trace. After several minutes the stairs ended and Trace realized that they must be far below the surface of the planet from the dirt and rock and roots that climbed the ancient walls and pillars all around them. He had never been under ground before and he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of the whole world he knew being above him now. “What is this place?” “This is a very special place, a library of unfathomable insight and knowledge deep under the temples foundation.” “It must be really old from the look of this room. What are all those things?” “They are ceramic containers that hold the writings of over a millennium of Jedi history and secrets.” Luke raised his saber to illuminate their way as they walked side by side through the rows of shelves that seemed to go on for a mile then stopped and went back the way they had just come. “Be careful not to trip over the rocks and debris, no one has been down here in a very long time.” Trace ran his hand over the lids of the jars stacked on the shelves next to him leaving stripes of dust as he tried to keep up with Luke. “Well my young friend what do you think?” Luke stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for his guest. “Well it’s kinda dark and dusty but with a few hollolamps and a broom this place might not be so bad.” Luke smiled “I was hoping you’d see it that way because that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Trace now smiled as they ascended back up the steps. 

Chapter Six

Han paced back and forth waiting for the doctors or anybody for that matter, to tell him what was going on while he waited outside of Leia’s room while droids and nurses rushed in and out of the room. Finally unable to wait any longer Han reached out and grabbed a nurse by the shoulders. “How is she? Is she alright? Why can’t anyone tell me what’s happening?” He asked in a panic. The startled nurse just pulled away and ducked back into the room leaving Han alone and terrified. Finally a doctor came through the door pulling off his respirator mask and head stocking and approached the worried man. “Everything is going to be alright, her blood pressure dropped for a few minutes but its back to normal and she is stable.” Han took a long deep breath and doubled over resting his hands on the small table in front of him. “Oh thanks Doc, I’ve been out here going crazy.” “I’m sorry we couldn’t keep you updated but it was touch and go there for a little while and we didn’t want to give you false hope in case something unforeseen might happen.” Han stood up and put his hand out as the doctor took his hand and shook it. “I’m really grateful for everything you guys are doing for her, when can I see her?” “She should be cleaned up and ready for a visit now if you’d like.” The doctor pointed toward the door. Han immediately rushed into the medical suite and surprisingly found Leia conscious and sitting up! “Han! How are you feeling?” A shocked Han stood wide eyed “Me? How am I feeling? Are you joking?” He asked as Leia let out a little chuckle and smiled at him. He went to her side and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for a few minutes before retreating and taking hold of both her tiny soft hands and without warning asked “Will you marry me?” Leia’s mouth dropped open as she looked at him stunned! “Well, will you?” He asked again impatiently. She leaned back a bit and looked at him with her head tilted slightly. “Now, YOU must be joking.” She told him with a slight upturned grin. Han straightened up and stood staring at her delicate face. “Joking?!” “No I’m not joking, why?” He demanded to know felling a bit hurt. “I just woke up from a week long coma and you ask me to marry you just like that?!” Han waited a second as he thought about his response. “Yes, I sat here not knowing if you were gonna live or die and I decided I wasn’t going to waste any more time to make you my wife!” Leia didn’t say anything at first but then raised her eyebrows and said “Yes.”  
Han couldn’t hold back any longer as a weeks’ worth of worry and anxiety and frustration exploded from the elated man as he scooped her up out of her resting pod and held her in his arms and spun around hollering! “Yes!” “She said yes!” Chewbacca burst into the room with his deadly bow-blaster at the ready in response to the yelling he had heard from the other room! “Chewy!” Chewbacca dropped his weapon onto the pod and hugged the happy couple as he barked and howled, happy to be a family again. Artoo raced to their side and spun in circle as well while whistling and beeping like crazy out of joy at his dear princess recovering from her illness. C3PO was the last member of the tiny group to enter just behind a grinning Lando who had just been informed of her waking. “Hey, how’s my favorite princess?” “Oh he’s doing fine!” Leia spoke up and pointed to Han. Lando laughed out loud with her while Han looked mildly irritated as usual. “According to her majesties medical profile he probably shouldn’t be tossed around like that!” 3PO exclaimed with concern as always. Of course everyone present including Artoo just ignored his incessant chatter as they were all accustomed to doing.  
After spending several hours laughing and telling stories Lando explained in great detail what he and the High Council had been trying to do and the resistance they kept encountering from the local bureaucracy. He spoke at length of how small time politicians and well known criminal organizations had been responsible for a string of break-ins in and around the main hub of the capital city. Leia listened and asked questions until the hour had gotten late and Han could see Leia’s strength winding down. “Well, it’s been a great day but I think this little lady needs to get some rest.” “Oh, stop treating me like a child, I’m fine.” Han motioned to Lando with his eyes and both men stepped out of the room and looked to be saying their goodbyes as Han spoke in an undertone. “So how’s it coming? Will it be ready and in place soon?” Lando smiled and reassured his friend. “Don’t worry ol’ buddy I’ve taken care of everything.” Lando patted Han on his back as he left then halted at the end of the hall leading outside and spun around. “Hey you owe me one!” A familiar roguish smile came across Han’s face as he watched his friend leave. Han returned to Leia and found her asleep in the chair she was sitting in. Artoo beeped and whistled softly asking if she was ok? Han didn’t speak droid or astro-mech and had to defer to 3PO for translation. “He asks if the princess will be alright.” Han knelt beside the little blue and white droid and put his hand on its silver dome. “She’s going to be just fine, don’t you worry.” 

Trace and Luke left the underground cavern and returned to the opening in the floor. “It’s still just hanging there.” The boy said as he climbed out of the passage and watched the enormous boulder from just below its mass. “It won’t come down until I lower it.” “How do you do that?” Luke raised his hand and then lowered it again as the stone settled gently back into place over the opening. “By tapping into the force.” “What’s the force?” Trace looked puzzled. Luke took a seat on the floor across from Trace and motioned with his left hand for the boy to sit. “The force is what gives a Jedi his power, it’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.” “Do you understand?” Trace tilted his head slightly to the right and squinted as if in deep thought. “I think so; I mean I understand what you just said but…” “It’s ok, you’ll learn in time.” Luke had only turned his back to the boy for a few seconds but when he came back around he found the boy fast asleep in his chair. The Jedi went over and covered him with his own cloak and went to the couch next to a fire pit which burned offering warmth and light. In the light of the flames he sat reading again. The passages in Padme’s diary had gotten considerably darker by this point. “I feel so useless, I don’t know how to help Ani. Today we landed on Tattooine in search of his mother but found only disappointment. The trader in town sold Anakin’s mother to a moisture farmer who married her as his wife. But a midnight raid made by the sandpeople took her hostage and kidnapped her. She is presumed dead by now but Anakin refuses to accept it. I don’t blame him! He left in a hurry to search for her several hours ago and I’m worried!” Luke’s reading was disturbed by the sound of his guest. The young man sat up straight with a look of concern! “Where am I? I’ve gotta get going, my parents are gonna wonder where I am, I can’t stay here any longer!” Luke didn’t try to stop the boy as he quickly rose and dusted himself off and headed for the capsule that moved between floors. He stepped into the small lift and searched for a button or a lever hidden somewhere within and even waved his hand as he had seen the man do earlier but the walls of the tiny elevator car were smooth and without any openings as though the whole thing was one solid piece of something! “Ok how do I get this thing to take me back up to the main level?” Luke didn’t waste time or even stand, he simply closed his eyes and said “May the force be with you.” And at once the doors shut and the vessel traveled upwards causing the boy to place his hand on the wall to steady himself until it abruptly stopped and the doors opened allowing him to exit and dart for the opening just ahead. As he ran he worried that perhaps the stone would roll back in front of the huge archway trapping him inside but the stone never moved and he made it past the outer entrance and into the bright light of day! As he emerged from the temple he noticed several people watching him while he walked across the square and headed for home.  
Two sets of insectoid eyes watched him closely from a great distance so as not to be noticed and spoke some mixed dialect of unknown origin, into a small golden communicator then followed him through the narrow streets and alleys away from the Capital District and into the area known as the industry. Long ago when the planet had to rely on its own resources and industrial production this area was busy and alive with activity day and night. Mech-droids and men stood side by side on endless assembly lines each adding his unique touch to the star cruisers and appliances that passed them by at a revol-slugs pace. But after about a century the demand for products and fuel reached outrageously high prices forcing many plants to close down and put men and machines out of work, while manufactures and fuel companies reached out to other worlds for cheaper costs and labor. Now all that remained of the once great forges and smelting plants was decay and abandon. Warehouses spanning several city blocks sat empty except for the occasional derelict. It was in these meager places that many citizens made their homes. No one bothered to patrol the streets or inspect the crumbling buildings full of crime and sorrow. These were the forgotten ones who had slipped through the cracks of society taking shelter in the recesses of a planet full of wealth and promise.  
Trace weaved and darted between citizens walking the cramped sidewalks that lined the heavily trafficked streets of the lowest level of the planets multi-leveled surface. He had been out far too long and feared what awaited him at home. But the boy wasn’t able to shake the insectoid eyes of a Dajarren bounty hunter who followed and stalked his prey like a bullkat from the shadows and balconies just over his head. The Dajarren moved swiftly and with amazing skill and yet did so in complete stealth as he watched the boy finally turn into a doorway and disappear inside. The bounty hunters ruby red visor switched from optic to heat signature, allowing him to observe the boy climbing stairs and ducking into one of the thousands of small apartments inside. The swirl of red, green and blue all contained in a boy -shaped shadow moving deep within the large labyrinth of hallways and eventually stopped and took a seat. The bounty hunter had to be sure he had the correct target before reporting back to his employer for further instructions, that the Dajarren hoped would include killing. He looked at a wristband on one of his six arms and pressed a glowing green button. A tiny insect-like drone dislodged from the hunters back pack and shot across the alleyway and attached itself to the building in which the boy had taken refuge and crawled along the window sills and entered into a small vent and vanished.  
The small intruder found its way to the door just outside the apartment and extended a razor thin sensor under the door to listen in and transmit the information back to its owner. “Trace! Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick all night when you didn’t come home!” “Ah, I’m fine! I was just out having some fun with the guys.” The bearded man stood looking displeased at his son with arms folded. “The GUYs, got home last night!” “I called them when it started to get light out and they each had a different story but none of them could give me a straight answer as to where you had gone.” Trace was too tired to argue and decided to just come clean and tell his father the truth. “Ok, I went out with the guys and we didn’t get far before hearing some racket going on and we went to investigate. We saw a couple Gamoreans and a Rodian helping some tall guy and his friends to, what looked like breaking into the Federal Reserve.” The boy excitedly related his tale in detail to his father up until the point where he fell and was captured. “Then, I fought them off one at a time until I could make a break for it. They didn’t follow me cause I think they had had enough, then…” “Hold up soldier! You had me until the fighting part, but now..” “Dad I’m serious! Everything happened exactly like I said!” The man looked at his son in disbelief. “Ok if you say so.” Trace took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking he “got away with it” until his father sat down to read his digi-pad and the boy headed for his room. “Oh, and your grounded.” He said in a dull tone without looking up. The boy looked up to the ceiling as his shoulders dropped and his arms hung limp in defeat and slinked off in search of his bed. 

As a new day began and the light of a large star rose from the west, Capital City came alive. A council meeting had been scheduled for 9am and between the senator’s, assemblymen, Off-world delegates and High Council of the New Republic there was standing room only inside the great dome. As the session came to order by decree of the Prime Minister, Chancellor Calrisian took the podium and began. “It is with much affection and appreciation for the sacrifices made by Senator Organna that I welcome her to our second grand assembly!” Applause erupted as everyone in attendance joined the Chancellor in standing to greet Leia as she emerged from the hall just behind the main dais. A beaming smile came to the Chancellor’s face as he stepped aside permitting Senator Organna to approach the podium. She humbly bowed and then raised both of her hands and summoned everyone to take their seats. The great arena went silent as Leia began speaking “Friends and distinguished guests I am grateful for the support you have all shown me and my family in this most difficult of circumstances and I especially thank and congratulate the members of the High Council and Chancellor Calrissian for proceeding in strengthening and building our New Republic in my absence.” Again a raucous round of applause exploded, preventing Leia from continuing for nearly a full minute. Once the delegates had been given ample time to cheer Leia’s return the Prime minister stomped his tall staff on the dais floor sending forth a great pounding sound that brought the assembly back to order. “But… It is with a heavy heart that I must resign” Murmuring began to fill the hall as everyone began chattering and saying no! “I must resign my post as Senator for the good of the New Republic!” Bedlam broke out and no stomping of the official standard could silence the crowd now. The Chancellor spoke into the amplifier in a firm and steady voice and asked for silence! After a few moments and three attempts the entire assembly quieted down enough for him to lead the event but he was cut short as hands began shooting up all around the arena. He stopped and acknowledged a delegate off to his left. “The chancellor recognizes the honorable Kahn Tyie of Mygeeto!” The tall, lean Munn bowed graciously to his hosts. “Chancellor Calrissian, as regent to the sovereign world of the Banking Clan, We request that Senator Organna remain as Senator and be given a reasonable sabbatical from her station until such time as she is able to fully recuperate.” This request garnered unanimous applause lasting until Leia once again approached the Dais. “Please, I thank you with all my heart but I really must step down..” She was now cut off by Senator DrollerHuff of the Southern District of Coruscant. “Please Senator Organna, no one wishes to lose you. Please consider retaining your post until after you have had time to recuperate and then decide.” Unanimous applause began again, until Leia finally acquiesced and bowed in agreement. She then turned to go and the assembly returned to order and the meeting went on. Leia was lead into the hall and exited the main building with Han and her two droids at her sides. “Sounds like they still love you.” Han said in a mild undertone so only she could hear. “Come on you scruffy lookin ..” Han stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips as 3PO and Artoo sputtered onward down the long corridor. 

“General Solo!” a young voice caught their attention and they finished their show of affection. “I’m sorry sir,.. Senator,.. I’ve been ordered to place Senator Organna under arrest!” Both Han and Leia suddenly turned in the direction of the voice that had come from a poised young officer of the Republic who stood flanked by six armed Republic Troopers on each side. Han heard a noise and turned back to find a detail or troopers standing behind them terminating any hope of escape. “It’s alright.” She said calmly looking into Han’s eyes and placing her hand on the side of his face. “Don’t try and fight, just let me go with the officer. You go and find Lando and tell him what happened, he’ll know what to do.” It took all the self-control Han could muster to keep from stopping the troopers from placing binders on Leia’s wrists like a criminal. “Where are you taking her?!” Han demanded! But the troopers refused to respond until he reached for his hip and the blaster he was known to carry! Suddenly two troopers placed their twin plasma rifles into his face as the others lead her away passed a shocked 3PO and Artoo and left the building and entered an armored transport headed west of the Capital building. A devastated Han quickly pushed his way past the guards stationed at the entrance to the hallway that emptied onto the main dais of the arena. He was met by the friendly face of the Prime Minister who stopped Han from going any further. “Han, listen to me. It’s all right, Leia is not under arrest. Chancellor Calrissian thought it best not to inform you of his plan to escort the princess away from the prying eyes here in the capital as you requested.” Hans face went blank. “You mean this was his plan to get her out of sight till we could leave Coruscant?” “Yes sir, he was afraid that if you knew the truth you might give it away so he set things in motion without informing you.” “So where’s she going now?” “She is being taken to the Millenium Falcon, just outside of the city limits.” He gestured toward the troopers standing close by and said “They will take you to meet the Senator and you may depart as soon as you would like.” Han unexpectedly had a huge smile on his face as he shook the Prime ministers hand and looked past him at Lando who was looking in their direction and gave his friend a knowing wink. He then turned to leave with the trooper escort and vanished from sight.

Luke, dressed in clothing very similar to all of the others walking through the market district, floated unnoticed from shop to shop in search of the supplies he had begun gathering. In no time he had all that he could comfortably carry and softly asked the shopkeeper. “Can you do me a favor and have the rest of my things delivered to the Jedi Temple?” The shop keeper’s face abruptly dropped as he slowly backed away from Luke. “You have nothing to fear.” The man stopped and repeated. “I have nothing to fear.” “You will bring the supplies to the Temple after dark.” “I will bring the supplies to the temple after dark.” Luke turned and smiled as he walked away.  
All over Coruscant people were talking about the many changes in the various government agencies but it was a particular piece of gossip that forced its way to the number one spot of everyone’s list of topics since the first inaugural assembly had taken place. “Was Darth Vader Senator Organna’s father?” It was a question that would not go away. Mention of it could be heard on the lips of citizens all around and eventually it caught the ears of a particular Jedi as he walked back in the direction of the temple.

On just the other side of capital cities northern region on the top floor of Bosyk Towers a most urgent transmission reached the desk of the buildings mysterious owner and occupant. A tiny green light blinked in the upper left corner of a brand new 3-H Ultra-holo screen with twin integrated Terra-processors, the latest and most expensive of its kind though this particular model was one of a hundred recently stolen from the stock yard belonging to the Republics Naval Academy. Like any other hot commodity if it was stolen it would eventually turn up here. Two well manicured hands typed away on the holographic keyboard until noticing the alert, stopped and tapped the screen which instantly displayed the image of a Djarren hunched behind an industrial power transmitter accompanied by a deep voice with a familiar clicking noise. “Gdeet Boz Un Trada Chotta Szhail.” Click, click. “This is Shail, transmit now.” The holo-screen divided in two with the bounty hunters likeness to the left and an entirely new image on the right. The holo-image on the man’s right shown two individuals and their voices became audible. “Trace, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick all night!”… The well dressed man sat and listened intently as the boy and his father spoke until he heard the father tell him “he was grounded”and the boy left the room. The transmission stopped and went blank as the man told the Dajarren “The boy is no danger to us at the moment, leave him and return to the Square and report any activity from the Jedi.” And Shail pressed another key making the image disappear and return to its original display of financial documents. Downtown amidst the urban decay the bounty hunter recalled his drone and made off back to his perch overlooking the Temple Square where he settled in and waited for any activity worth reporting to his employer.  
Shail switched off the large translucent screen and addressed the various terrestrials gathered around his long office table. “As you all saw and heard, the boy and his friends can be dealt with later. What does concern us is the Jedi’s interference in our business affairs.” All in attendance shook their heads in agreement as he continued to speak. “Six of our best men are dead and the credits kept in the Federal Reserve are not in our possession. Our survival depends on the continuous influx of funds and if we allow the Jedi to live he will invariably interfere, therefore we have no choice, the Jedi must die!” 

Luke tried to relax and enjoy what time he had left for a casual stroll back to the temple but continued on, troubled by the gossip all around him concerning his sister. “Word is spreading of Leia’s connection to Vader. If someone discovers my connection to her as well she could be in serious trouble.” It occurred to Luke as he pressed on for home. He had come half way across the spacious Square at the foot of the temple when he was startled by the sight of a dozen Republic troopers stationed outside the front entrance. Fortunately he had sealed the temple before leaving so no one could enter. The troopers took notice of him as he continued walking toward them still toting a heavy sack over his left shoulder. One of the troopers stood out from the rest with a red stripe running down the right side of his chest and Luke recognized him as the officer in charge. He stepped forward and approached Luke carrying a blaster rifle over his left shoulder and something resembling a holo-pad in his right hand. “General Skywalker!” Luke let go of his heavy burden and reached out with his feelings and sensed no danger but placed his gloved hand against the hilt of his saber hanging from his belt just in case. “Sir, I have a communication from Senator Organna! Ive been instructed to deliver the massage and post a detail here to dissuade anyone from tampering with the Jedi stronghold.” Luke took his hand away from his saber and took the pad handed to him. He pressed the on switch and the likeness of his sister arose in front of him approximately eight centimeters high and came to life. “Luke, I need you to meet me on the planet of Naboo as soon as possible. Waste no time, please hurry.” And with that the image was gone and he handed the pad back to the attending officer and informed him “I have business elsewhere, When I leave I will seal the entrance, allow no one access until I return!” The officer gave a proper salute as Luke walked to the opening created by the massive slab of stone as it quickly slid aside giving him admittance.  
Luke went inside to prepare for his trip to his family home and a reunion with his sister. The daylight left the skies above and soon night had fallen and Luke rested while getting back to the pages of his mother’s book. “I’m so frightened! Anakin came back a little scared! He isn’t himself. He’s acting reclusive and won’t let me in. He’s closed himself off and I can’t reach him. All he would tell me was that he found his mother barely alive and that she died while he held her. I can’t imagine his pain. I want to help him so much. I love him. But there’s something he’s not telling me.” Luke closed the book when his comm. link beeped and a troopers voice from outside announced “Excuse me sir! there is an old man at the front doorway asking for you. He seems a little off if you know what I mean? He keeps repeating “You will bring my things to the Jedi Temple after dark.” Should I send him away?” “No I’ll be down in a minute, let him enter.” In a short time the man was inside the hall complete with a hover-sled heaped with goods and escorted by two armed troopers. Luke thanked the man and sent him away with the troopers and the sled following close behind. He packed his new supplies into one of the waiting rooms just off the main lobby and went back to his work. Luke had packed lightly for his voyage and carried only his leather satchel when leaving his new home and placing the mammoth slab back into place with a gesture from his right gloved hand and walked away. The troopers stood at attention as he passed and got into a transport that took him away. From a ledge high above the square on the side of the Marquett buliding insectoid eyes anxiously watched him leave the vicinity before pulling out a compact transmitter and reported the scene back to his employer once again. 

Han and his private detail of Republic troopers arrived at the coordinates supplied to them by the Prime Minister. One of the troopers activated his comm. unit and gave the security codes that went answered by a trooper on the other side of a huge metal door which creaked as rusted metal gears and chains went online pulling the door up, giving Han and his escorts access to the hanger bay. Once inside, the door shut behind them and several illumination bars flicked on revealing a familiar and much welcomed sight. The Millenium Falcon rested on its support gear with several long conduits transferring energy into her fuel cells for their journey. Han walked straight to the ramp that lowered as he got closer and quickly climbed his way inside. Leia met him as he entered the ship with a knowing smile and a hug. She let out a slight giggle as Han looked at her with an accusatory look. “You knew the whole didn’t you?” She sheepishly grinned and with big brown eyes looked up at him. “Forgive me?” “You think this is funny don’t you? You and Lando go behind my back and plan this whole elaborate ruse and don’t bother to include me!” “No of course not, after all I’m just the guy you’re going to marry is all, why should you clue me in?” Leia squeezed him tight and explained. “Lando didn’t want to scare me but we both agreed it had to look real, you understand.” “Well I guess it was the smart thing to do but promise me that next time you’ll let me in on the secret before I have a heart attack!” Leia turned to Chewbacca and suggested they take off. “RRegggggr.” Howled Chewy while he and Han went to the ships cockpit and brought the vessel online. The ceiling above them split open and slid back giving them just enough room to depart and then closed. Han placed his headset on and looked at his hairy copilot. “Well old buddy, looks like we’re at it again. Seems like we’re always running away from something.” Chewy barked in agreement as he switched on the navi-computer and punched in coordinates for Naboo. Seconds later the engines switched to standby and the hyper-drive took over propelling them through a tunnel of white streaks of light and far from the drama on Coruscant.

Chapter Seven

Simultaneous to the falcon’s stealthy get away, Luke’s signature red and grey X-wing fighter left the planet’s surface with Artoo as navigator and copilot while Luke said goodbye to his new home in search of the planet that held many of the secrets he wanted answers to. In a matter of a few seconds Artoo beeped and bleeped to let his master know that his ship was primed and ready to make the light-speed jump. “Ok Artoo anytime you’re reeeeaa…” And the small fighter jumped and was swallowed up by a tunnel of light streaks while Luke was plastered against the back of his seat! Once in hyperspace Luke settled in for the ride and looked over the small handwritten diary with its severely worn cover and bent and ripped edges. He opened it and leafed through some pages that he had already read and stopped, spreading apart two pages he hadn’t yet had time to look at. “It’s nearly bedtime and I should be going to bed but my head is floating and I’m too happy to sleep now! I couldn’t fall asleep in a million years with my heart so full tonight. Anakin and I got married today. It was a simple ceremony witnessed only by my handmaiden, Anakin’s hand built friend C3PO and my beloved R2-D2. After we said our personal vows and kissed I gave Anakin Artoo as a wedding gift instead of a ring to hide our secret. He gave me his only possession, 3PO who he had built himself as a boy when I first met him. I know our path will be difficult but worth everything.” Luke shut the tiny book and slid it back into a pocket inside his Jedi robe. He thought about how his mother had loved his father so much that they both denied their oaths and loved in secret. She then gave him Artoo, a small astro-mech droid but so much more. Artoo had faithfully been at his side for so many missions and excursions he couldn’t count them all, but the fact that he had originally belonged to his mother and been given to his father made him feel somehow closer to them. He smiled while imagining the three of them together and 3PO wobbling in to meet them, it warmed his heart and made him a touch melancholy.  
Artoo whistled and beeped trying to wake him from his daydream to inform him that they were about to come out of hyper-space and just outside Naboo’s gravitational field. “Got it Artoo, sorry I checked out a bit back there.” The little droid beeped and Luke understood his meaning. As the small fighter came racing out of hyper-space the streaks of light all around him turned back into tiny dots of light again and for the first time caught sight of his family home. Billowy clouds and bright sunlight obscured his vision at first but once through the atmosphere Luke cut and banked as he skimmed the planet’s green and blue surface. With mountains covered in snow caps to the streams and crystal clear pools and lush green fields this was the Naboo he had heard so much about and he instantly understood his mother’s deep affection for this place. He spotted tall buildings and vast roadways below him and followed them till the capital city came into view and captured his imagination. He approached while squaring away his landing pass and ID with the local communications depot. “You have clearance to land General Skywalker, enjoy your stay sir.” The comms officer welcomed Luke and gave him admittance to the small landing pad adjacent to Senate Hall and a waiting party of half a dozen official looking people as well as a few service droids and then he spotted her. “Leia.” He set down gracefully and disengaged his seat buckle and climbed down the ladder to meet her. He hadn’t even had time to let go or turn around when two very large hairy arms grabbed him from behind and helped him back into the air. “Chewy, hey, let me down!” The tall Wookie complied and set his friend on his feet in front of a very pleased and waiting Leia. “Oh my goodness Luke, look at you all dressed in your Jedi robes and all. You look great!” “You too, you’re practically glowing…” Then he suddenly stopped and looked at her as she stood smiling at him. “You’re pregnant.” Leia laughed. “Wow, those powers of yours are really getting good.” “Now tell me what else in on my mind.” Luke looked at her a moment more. “You’re getting married?!” Now Leia was really impressed. “No fooling you anymore I guess little brother!” “Hey what’s with the little brother stuff, we’re twins remember.” Leia poked him in the ribs playfully as he put his arm around her and they walked toward the Senate residence building next to terrifyingly high cliffs overlooking the docile seas below. He marveled at the waterfalls and birds and trees all around them. “It’s so beautiful here. I understand why our mother loved it so much.” “You haven’t seen the half of it. This is just the beginning.” They walked through elaborate doorways and opulent ballrooms and elegant estate gardens until arriving at Leia’s home. Luke just stood looking at the magnificent building surrounded by radiant gardens of flowering plant life and tried to imagine if it had all remained the same since his parents and a much younger Obi Wan Kenobi had passed through these very doors. “This was our mother’s home.” He took care to walk ever so slowly so as not to miss a single sight or smell as he passed through each of the twenty rooms and balcony’s open to the gentle breeze that flowed around him. “This is amazing. I couldn’t have imagined anything as half as beautiful as this.” 

Leia led Luke by the hand showing him all of the wonderful rooms and even a few personal items that she explained had belonged to their mother. In the gigantic main sitting room hung a very large tapestry that showed an artist’s elaborate rendering of Padme’s family tree. “So many centuries and so many lifetimes, it would have been nice to grow up here as a family.” “All that matters now is that we have each other and that’s all the family we need.” Answered his siter. “You know something, it just occurred to me. Our mother was once queen of Naboo. That means you are a princess on two worlds!” Luke explained. “Yeah, and she’s been a royal pain for a while!” Han came into the room and hugged his fiancé warmly as Leia tried to hold him off while laughing. “Han, hey how are you?” “I’m good kid how have things been with you? I’ve heard at least a dozen rumors of how you tore down the emperor’s palace. Nice going!” Han said while holding his love in his arms. Luke shrugged his shoulders and grin a little as he took a seat. “I heard about the assembly last week. How are you feeling now?” Leia and Han sat as well and looked at each other. “She’s doing much better now but I’m afraid what’ll happen when we return to Coruscant.” Han said with concern in his voice.  
Leia sat next to him and put her hand on top of his. “Soon, we’ll have to go back and set things straight. But no one knows about us being related but Han and a few of our closest friends there’s no reason for you to get mixed up in this.” Luke shook his head and leaned forward on the edge of his seat. “What kind of talk is that? You’re my sister and I’ll not turn my back on you or leave you to deal with everything by yourself!” Han raised his hand to get Luke’s attention. “She’s not alone kid, she’s got me and Lando and a couple other good people on the High Council pulling for her she’ll be fine. Besides there’s no reason for you to get involved, you have enough on your hands.” Luke stood and paced. “I thought we beat the empire. But all we did…” “Is make things better.” Leia interrupted. “Killing the emperor and turning Vader back to the light has changed everything. It’s not all on your shoulders anymore.” “Let the rest of us carry the load for a while. You need to rest and rebuild the Jedi Order.” Leia put her arm around her brother’s shoulders as they stood on the balcony in the sunshine and watched birds chasing one another in the sky like children playing frivolously. 

Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Calrissian conferred with the members of the council discussing the charges brought against their star player in this game of political chess. “Leia had absolutely nothing to do with Vader! She and her crew were captured and tortured by him for goodness sake!” Prime Minister Dawlking mentioned with outrage! “No one here is accusing Senator Organna of anything. In fact, as we saw last week when she returned to the assembly, she is still loved and trusted among her peers.” Senator Idella reminded everyone. General Artibus spoke next. “It is my personal opinion that until the matter is settled once and for all she cannot return to the Senate.” Now an irritated but still controlled Calrissian chimed in. “General you and I fought side by side with her on the moon of Endor, you can’t for one minute tell me you believe any of this nonsense?!” “What I believe and what I can prove are two different things Chancellor. I don’t believe any of this rubbish but we have to expect some kind of blowback from all this. If these charges aren’t answered now and swiftly, we will be answering them later, and I for one don’t want this hanging over our heads.” “Minister Draius, what do you have to say on the matter?” Asked the Chancellor. “I’ve known the Organna family for several generations; I’ve watched them born and grow into fine public servants. I say we invite the accusers to a special session of inquiry, closed doors of course, and see their evidence.” Prime Minister Dawlking huffed in disgust. “If you let those worms in you’ll never get them out again!” “I agree with Minister Draius.” Stated the Chancelloer. “A formal panel of inquiry will determine conclusively whether or not the charges are false. Only after that will we decide on how to proceed.” The Chancellor tapped his gavel stone on the surface of the table with a decisive “whack!” And with that the committee agreed to adjourn and retire for the evening. 

Out of sight and far from home the Djarren bounty hunter entered the Bosyk building through a small opening in one of the upper deck windows near the southern end of the structure. He carefully slipped down into the dimly lit office of one of Coruscants most notorious and secretive underground figures and took position in a corner shadow. “It’s alright Brekk you may enter.” The Djarren slinked toward the man in the high backed chair at the end of the desk and squatted down next to his master bowing his head. “You are as humble as you are loyal my friend. I have a very important job for you. I need you to leave for Naboo immediately, the details will be sent to you.” The bounty hunter nodded his furry head and stood to zip up his orange vest decorated on his left shoulder by an archaic symbol that matched the tattoo on the back of his master’s hand, before ducking out a side exit and making it to the roof of the tall building. He hopped into the seat of a small Starfighter with refitted main thrusters for space travel and lifted off for his next assignment. Meanwhile his master still sitting at his office desk activated his touch-screen to answer an urgent encrypted communication. A menacingly cold and evil voice came across the speakers in his office. “Good evening Shail, I take it everything is unfolding according to plan?” Shail cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes my lord, all is well.” The blue opaque projection of a man hidden under a hooded cloak pointed a withered hand at the crime boss. “You don’t sound very convincing, If you cannot keep things under control, perhaps one of my associates will have to take your place.” Shail grew angry at the very thought of being removed from his position at the top of the criminal underground. A position he had achieved with nothing but ambition and dedication and no help from anyone. He resented the implication that it could all be taken from him, but he knew the ruthless power of his master. He had cursed himself every day since making a pact with this devil only to be treated like an errand boy. “I have everything in hand your majesty; nothing can prevent us from taking control of the Republic now.” The hologram folded his hands. “Good, and see to it that the Jedi doesn’t return from Naboo.” And then the communication stopped and the image vanished from sight. 

Sunset on Naboo was known throughout the galaxy as one of the systems grandest sights and this evening after Leia and Han had finished a fabulous dinner with Luke the three of them took a stroll in the evening air and talked while Artoo and 3PO kept up from behind. Eventually the sun began to set sending the entire sky above them exploding with streaks of red and yellow and orange rays piercing through the wispy clouds as the first star of the night became visible. “So what are your plans now that you’re engaged and expecting? Have you set a date yet?” Han held hands with his love as they strolled in the gardens. “I personally wouldn’t mind a simple quiet ceremony myself but she’s got her whole thing, you know.” Leia turned her eyes on Han and took over the conversation. “I’m right here you know, when you two are done I’ll fill you both in on the details.” With a whimsical tone to her voice that swiftly turned sullen as she started speaking again. “I would have liked for my adoptive parents to have been here at least. I also wish I knew more of our parents. It would have been fitting to have a ceremony like the one they had but no one was present for that and so it’s all lost.” The little silver, white and blue astro-mech droid made a sound that resembled a mournful moan. “Wroooowl.” Luke looked out over the trees and rolling green hills coming under the shade of night revealing millions of stars in the deep blue black heavens and thought to himself silently until. “I would like to give you both my wedding gift.” “Awe, that’s so sweet, isn’t it Han?” “Yeah kid, but it’s not necessary you know it’s not like we’re exactly poor or anything.” Luke smiled and patted his old friend on the shoulder. “I know, but I want you to let me be in charge of the arrangements for the ceremony at least, deal?” Leia and Han both looked at each other with surprise and a little confusion in their eyes as they looked back at Luke who was awaiting their answer. “I… guess.. if you really want to… I don’t mind.” Said Leia looking back to Han now for his input. “Hey, if you wanna take charge of that, then sure.” Han grinned, happy that he was now off the hook and didn’t have to worry about ruining anything. Leia looked at Han over her shoulder with suspiscious eyes. “You think you’re off the hook don’t you?” “Great, I won’t let you guy’s down, I promise.” Luke yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands before announcing. “I’m beat, that long ride and all of this has me worn out. Where am I supposed to sleep?”  
Leia took her brother by the arm and escorted him to one of the large bedrooms on the second floor while Han headed off in search or Chewbacca and a good cigar. She led him up a broad set of highly decorated stairs and down the long hall to the right before reaching the door to his suite. “This is your room right here. I picked it special for you.” She pushed open the door and allowed Luke to enter first. Luke stepped into the most amazing bedroom he had ever seen! Everywhere around the room fresh flowers were arranged into bouquets atop ornate tables and stands while on each side of the high arched windows, long delicate curtains flowed like a dream. The room was a mixture of greyish blue and dark purple-reds and in the center of the room was a large bed covered in pillows and a satin soft comforter. All together it was perhaps the most elegant room Luke had ever been in to date. “Wow, it’s amazing!” “It was our parent’s room.” Leia informed him with a sense of sadness. Luke put his hands on her tiny but strong shoulders and looked at her face. “I’m very happy that we have time to spend together, there is so much I want to tell you and ask you.” Leia leaned in and put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. “I am too, I’m glad you’re here with us.” And with that they said goodnight and Leia left to find Han. Luke looked around, inspecting some of the things left untouched it seemed for a very long time. A hair brush with a silver handle sat on the night stand, a few long brownish blond hairs still caught between the bristles. No one had moved a thing in this room since his mother had passed away he was sure of it, except to tidy up or dust from time to time. But for all intents and purposes it was as if everything sat waiting for her to return, which he knew wasn’t going to happen. He leafed through a nightstand drawer next to the bed on the right side. He found little of interest until he flipped over some papers and saw a crude looking necklace. He lifted it out of the drawer and suddenly he became unsteady as his senses were overwhelmed and he had a faint vision. A young boy of about eleven or twelve giving the handmade necklace to a beautiful young girl. She looked to be about eighteen years of age. The image burned into his mind even after the vision faded and was gone. He gently lay the necklace back into its place and closed the drawer. He sat for several hours reading more passages in his mother’s diary alone in the dark and thought about the vision and the face of the young woman who he knew without a doubt in his mind, to be his mother. He had been reading his mother’s words for days but this was the very first time he had ever seen her face and for the first time that he could remember, he cried.  
Downstairs in one of the many decadent sitting rooms in the back of the house complete with large open windows and long couches Leia entered the room to find her man and Chewy lounging about smoking and looking up at the stars. “You know, it seems like every time I look for you two, I find you both lying around and smoking!” “Bggggrreeegggg!” Chewbacca howled.  
Han spoke up next. “He says you complain too much.” She walked over and plopped down next to her large hairy friend and put her hand on his shoulder, stroking his soft mane. “I know him better than that, he would never say something like that about me!” Han put his hands up with palms facing the roof with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Chewbacca looked at Han and laughed! “Heehehhehehhe!” Han smirked and fired back at his best friend and copilot! “Ha ha, very funny, laugh it up fuzz ball!” In his most dry and perturbed expression. Leia got up from her seat and went to Han. She put out her hand and pulled him from his seat as well and led him off to bed as Chewbacca straightened out his long legs and settled in for the night. He loved comfort but he couldn’t get used to this sleeping in beds thing yet. He preferred the couch or an oversized chair for the night and refused his own room. Artoo and C3PO both powered down for the night but continued to keep strict watch with their motion sensors for any movement or mischief. 

A small skiff with an impressive looking repulse-engine came screaming out of hyperspace and returned to normal speed with the pilot’s destination in view. He flipped some switches and dialed in the coordinates and landing codes for a small town outside the capitals city limits. It didn’t take him long to reach the clear lower atmosphere and follow the landing beacon’s signal to its source. The compact but powerful craft set down on the edge of a landing pad on the outskirts of town surrounded by dense forest. It was early morning and the sun had just begun to rise when he exited his ship and unpacked his gear from inside one of the hidden compartments in the ship’s hull. He engaged the magna-lock device that kept anyone from tampering with it while he was gone. No one was in sight. As a Djarren, he didn’t require light, in fact he preferred the dark as did the rest of his species but he did like the warmth of the rays pouring through the tree tops. He activated a small device that projected the face of his employer and instructed him. “Make certain that the Jedi never leaves Naboo.” Then turned into a small map in the air in front of him informing him that the residence he sought wasn’t far. He put the device away in his vests inner pocket and ran off into the foliage and out of sight. 

Chapter Eight

Chancellor Calrissian was startled awake by a loud thumping noise! He got up and looked around his apartment and realized it was coming from his front door. He quickly made it across the living room and pressed the lock mechanism on the door frame and the door slid open revealing a young man dressed in a formal officer’s uniform and very emphatically pleaded “Chancellor! Come quick, the high Council has been trying to reach you on your personal communicator!” Lando turned away and checked the setting on his communicator. “Silent mode? Perfect!” He waved for the young man to come in as he ran to his room and dressed in a hurry and then returned and led the way out the door and off to the Council Chambers. “Chancellor! Thank goodness we found you!” Lando came into the council chamber and took a seat at the end of the table. “I apologize to all of you for being indisposed. I had turned off my communicator last night to try and get some rest without interruption.” “That’s quite alright, I do the same thing all the time, goodness knows.” Answered the General. “So what’s this all about, what’s happening?” Asked Lando. The Prime minister took the lead in filling him in on the situation as all in attendance waited for his response. “Someone or some group has been breaking into government installations and making off with federal credits and the banks are concerned. If we don’t stop this it could mean bankruptcy for the Republic!” Lando’s face showed concern. “This is unbelievable, we can’t afford to wait, we need to take immediate action at once!” General Artibus caught Lando’s attention. “Chancellor, it’s obvious that we have to act quickly to stabilize the treasury but how can we do that when we don’t know who is responsible?” Prime Minister Dawlking interjected. “We all know exactly who is behind this attack! The same man who has crippled the trade routes in the past before the emperor put a stop to it.” Now it was Minister Draius turn to take over the conversation. “The emperor crushed anyone who he believed was trying to carve out a place of their own or sought power!” “There is no evidence that our old nemesis is back.” Lando raised his hand to silence everyone and asked ”Who are you referring to?” Everyone looked at each other slightly confused. “Surely you know of the criminal underground?” “No I’m afraid I don’t.” answered Chancellor Calrissian as he looked at each member of the council for clarification. Minister Draius spoke up. “The organization known to only a few of us as the STAFF is a criminal organization that once operated in the shadow of the empire until their activities caught the attention emperor Palpatine and he had them all exterminated.” “All but the head of their brood, you mean.” Antagonized the General. “You see the head of the organization was unknown and escaped punishment and we believe he has resurfaced.” Calrissian thought for a minute and then asked. “Who is it?” No one spoke up this time for nobody really knew his identity. Chancellor Calrissian ended the meeting and dismissed everyone so that he could ponder on his next move.  
Downtown in the financial district it was mid-day and though business knows no rest most of the people working in the Federal Reserve building had stopped to eat or left for a quick meal down the street among the numerous cafes. Only a few senior administrators remained busy working. One of the senior officers sat in a board room deep in negotiations. “Mr Klluto, I understand your position. But I must remind you that these thefts are unacceptable. Several payments have been taken right out of the Federal vaults. Though I see your dilemma, I would be doing my shareholders a great injustice if I didn’t insist on payment of the Republics loans.” “Mr. Shail, please try to understand, the rash of robberies has left us crippled. If you cash in on our collateral the government will collapse!” Mr. Shail gathered his holo-pad and briefcase. “I’m sorry Mr. Klluto, even though I sympathize with your plight I’m afraid the time for talking is about over. If the Republic doesn’t have the total amount including the last three delinquent payments in one week, I will be forced to serve you with a notice of foreclosure.” The senior executive and his anxious staff stood watching as the man got onto the lift and left the offices. “Sir, what are we going to do?” Mr Klluto shook his head with a defeated look on his face. “I don’t know.” Was all he could think to say.

Luke’s eyes opened up to the sight of sunlight flooding his room and making everything appear new. He got up and got ready when he heard a knock. He opened his door as Leia waited in the hall and reached out to him. He closed the door behind him and escorted his sister to breakfast where Chewy and Han were already deep into their food. C3PO stood to Han’s left and poured coffee into a cup and offered it to the man. Luke looked around for R2-D2 and finally found him wobbling about on his two legs making an awful racket! “What’s a matter Artoo?” But the little droid spun around and left the room in a hurry! “I’m sorry master Luke but he’s been a bit jumpy lately. Perhaps this planets electromagnetic properties are causing him to malfunction.” Luke smiled and sat down to eat. “I’m sure he’ll be fine 3PO.” Meanwhile out on the terrace under the shade of the Hisscus trees R2-D2 was busy surveilling the grounds. The little droids sensors had detected something in the trees but his optical sensor couldn’t seem to locate it. He slowly scanned the house and found nothing inconsistent or out of place. He could only count four heat signatures in the dining room and the familiar static signal given off by C3PO and a few maintenance droids on the premises. After some time he retreated back inside and rested at Luke’s side while he finished eating.  
Han wiped his mouth while he finished chewing his last bite of food and looked at Luke. “So, what’s on the agenda for today? Some sightseeing or do you have some kinda Jedi thing you need to do?” Luke didn’t look up from his food but answered “Actually I’d like to visit our mother’s mausoleum. That’s if it’s alright with you?” He asked Leia who suddenly stopped eating and thought to herself for a second before answering. “Sure, I wanted to go but I decided to wait until you got here. I’ll take you this afternoon.” Luke gave her a warm smile and leaned back in his chair to stretch out his arms and yawn. “AAAHHH, I slept great last night, except…” He stopped and changed the subject. “So, Han, big day coming up! You nervous?” “Are you kidding, look at him squirm every time someone asks about the wedding.” Leia chided. “Hey, I’m fine. I’m the one who proposed after all, this was all my idea!” Luke and Leia both laughed. Artoo unexpectedly spun around as though her were expecting someone to be there but found nothing unusual. “Take it easy little buddy, everything’s fine.” And he patted his droids little dome. Artoo bleeped and squealed and then went silent. Chewbacca was the first to get up followed by Han who kissed Leia on the forehead and told Luke goodbye. “We’ve got work to do and I have to get a new outfit for the wedding. She won’t marry me if I’m in my own clothes.” He muttered dryly, just loud enough for her to hear and left. Once they were gone Leia touched Luke’s shoulder and asked “What’s wrong? I don’t have to be a Jedi to know when something’s bothering you.” “I’m fine, it’s just that so much has happened and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Leia turned her head in his direction. “You changed the subject pretty fast a little while ago. What’s on your mind?” Luke finished his meal and sipped his drink before facing her and explaining. “I’ve been having these visions, last night before I went to bed… and then again in my dreams.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked him troubled. He didn’t respond at first and then “No, not right now. I need to figure some things out first. I promise to tell you everything when I do.” She gave a gentle smile. “Well, you ready for a little trip?” 

Back on the planet of Coruscant, Trace had decided that his curfew was a bit harsh and figured that if his dad didn’t remember to warn him when he left this morning, that it must no longer apply. He heard the familiar whistle of his best friend Baz and dropped from his bedroom window-port onto the dura-plast waste container that sat bellow him and joined his friends once again. “Hey, what happened to you the other night?” Baz asked him but didn’t receive an answer. He and his band of friends traipsed through the streets and back allies looking for something fun to do until one of them noticed a long transport barreling down on their position on the side of a narrow street. They jumped off of the street and sought the safety of the walkway next to it but at the last minute the hovering transport jumped the curb and got increasingly close to the building next to them. They scrambled in terror and were barely able to cram their four bodies into a doorway just before it swerved and tried to hit them! “Did you see that?! He almost hit us!” Melik yelled angrily as the back of the transport got smaller in the distance. “Take it easy, it was just an accident.” Scolded Klenn as he wiped the sweat from his eyes. “Accident my ass!” said his little friend Melik, still irate! “Eazy guys, no need to take it out on each other. And no, that was definitely no accident, he meant to slam into us.” “Do you think that might have had something to do with the other night?!” Baz proposed. Trace looked a little hesitant and said nothing. “I’ll bet it does!” said Melik who looked at each person for some support. “I think we need to get off the street and find somewhere private to talk.” Baz nodded at Trace and agreed. “Everyone stay close and don’t fall behind.” Trace insisted. They all worked their way through narrow rows of hover-ports closely parked next to buildings until reaching their favorite spot under one of the many overlooks. Each boy took turns climbing up the support beams until they reached a maintenance scaffold just under the perma-creet observation deck where people went to watch the ships coming in from off-world.  
“I think we’ll be safe here. So what happened to each of you that night?” The three boys just stared at Trace a second. “Are you kidding? We… were fine! We… spent the entire night looking for you!” Trace felt uncomfortable but confided in them just the same. “I was running and somehow I slipped on the pavement and one of those bad guys grabbed me and dragged me back to their hover-van.” “Yeah, yeah.. We know all of that! What about that guy who killed all those men and saved you?” Baz desperately wanted to know! “I was watching from around that office complex across the street and one minute you and him were just standing there, and the next you were gone!” Trace wasn’t sure what to tell his friends. “I don’t know what to tell you, it all happened so fast and then…” Melik became serious as he locked eyes with his friend and asked carefully “Did he do… anything to you, Trace?” Immediately the other three leaned back and looked at their little friend with expressions of horror. “Nooooo!!! You creepy little freak!” The others jumped in yelling at him and punching him in his shoulders until he almost teared up! “Stop it! I was just asking!” Baz leaned over the railing that held him safely from tumbling over the side and falling thousands of meters down into the man-made canyon under them. “Where did the two of you go, Trace?” “He took me to the Jedi Temple..” Trace didn’t get to say another word as all three of his companion’s gathered around him asking a million questions all at the same time until he waved his arms. “Wait a minute! Chill out! Sit down and I’ll tell you.” The boys pushed and shoved each other trying to get as close to Trace as possible in order to hear his story. 

“Chancellor Calrissian of the New Republic formerly known as General Calrissian of the rebel alliance, aka… Lando Calrissian!” “Do you swear by all that is sacred, that you will speak only the truth throughout these formal proceedings of the New Republic?!” “I do Prime Minister.” Lando sits on the stand in full view of all representatives and magistrates as well as the accusers. To his left high above his seat, the other members of the High Council sit in judgement. The Prime Minister Dawlking continues “Members of the Council, honored guests, we are present to hear all relevant testimony as to the alleged familial connection between Senator Leia Organna and the deceased : known only as Darth… Vader!” Minister Draius motioned to the barrister to examine the Chancellor. “Chancellor Calrissian, you have known the Senator for how long?” “About eight years.” “And in any of that time were you ever made aware of any family connection between Senator Organna and the man known to all in the former empire as Darth Vader?” Lando shifted in his seat. “Absolutely not!” The barrister paces with both hands clasped behind his back. “And at any time have you ever heard of any instances where the Senator and Vader were both present in the same place?” “Yes.” Murmuring begins in a controlled undertone throughout the court room. The Prime Minister continues. “Can you tell us when and where Senator Organna and Darth Vader were in each other’s presence?” “Senator Organna was on a peaceful mission to her home planet of Alderon when her ship was intercepted by an imperial star destroyer. Vader was on that destroyer and in charge. He and his men forced their way onto her ship, killing several soldiers and bodyguard to the Senator. She was detained and tortured!” Voices raised in shock and awe to the point where Minister Draius had to bring his gavel down and announce “Silence!” The room got quiet and the inquiry continued. “So Senator Organna was taken prisoner while on a diplomatic mission, how do we know this?” Lando looked up at the council members and explained. “It is a matter of public record and all official documents concerning her status and false imprisonment.” “Let the record show that this account is ‘indeed’ a matter of official record and had been substantiated by two officers who survived the ordeal as well. You may cross examine the witness if you wish.”  
The barrister for the prosecution rises and straightens his robes and looks up to the council sitting in wait and announces “No, you may step down Chancellor.” The Prime Minister next calls the stubby little man who first brought these allegations up at the second assembly. “State your name for the record please!” The little man leans into the microphone “Klaittus Perculio, your honor.” “Mr Perculio, what proof do you have as to any heredity concerning Senator Organna and the late Darth Vader?” The little man squirms in his seat as beads of perspiration appear and drip down his bald head and into his eyes. “I have none.” The room erupts as Draius bangs his gavel repeatedly, trying to calm everyone and restore order! “You have no evidence sir?!” “No sir.” Draius finally shouts “SILENCE!” and the room quiets down and then he speaks to the witness. “Are you telling the Council that you have absolutely no evidence with which to substantiate your claim?!” The little man merely shakes his head no. Prime Minister Dawlking faces the council and speaks up. “I call this matter concluded and Senator Organna free from all accusations!” All on the Council agree and the matter is finally closed. But, Chancellor Calrissian stands and pleads to the Council, “under these circumstances and the time wasted on the proceedings that the accuser be arrested on charges of ‘Deformation’.” Again all Council members are unanimously agreed and the little man is taken into custody.  
The members of the council retired to their private chamber to regroup and discuss the day’s exasperating events. “I can’t believe we wasted an entire day playing out this…nonsense!” “I concur, General; this entire process was a sick joke.” “Chancellor Calrissian, what do you make of all this? Serious accusations and in the end… no evidence!” Lando sat with his back to the rest of his peers and looked out the window port and watched the busy and congested transport lanes. “I’m afraid we’ve been played. The man didn’t even attempt to offer any kind of evidence or explanation for his erroneous remarks, he just folded.” He now swiveled his chair around to face the council face to face and press the point. “In sabak, even if you’re bluffing… you still put on a good show. You don’t just fold! Someone has conned us.” “But who and what would someone have to gain by dragging this charade out?” “I’m not sure general but I suspect that someone was trying to keep us distracted for some reason and I intend to find out why.”  
Just as the council was about to adjourn for the day an aid to the Prime Minister barged into the room, out of breath from running and finally managed to speak. “Prime Minister! I’v been trying to reach you all day sir!” Prime Minister Dawlking rose to meet the young man. “We’ve been in session all afternoon and as always under order of sequester. What is so important?” The young assistant rested both hands on the large table at which they sat and announced. “It’s the banks, I was sent word from the Federal Reserve officer in charge that one of the largest private companies on Coruscant has just called in on the Republics marker. If the republic doesn’t respond with payment of all its loans in full by next week… the Republic will be bankrupt and all properties will by default revert back to the corporation!” Everyone around the table went mad with worry and questioned the man but he simply didn’t have answers. “Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we now know why we were being distracted.” Announced the Chancellor.  
Sitting, unmovable the once feared ship began to move once all of the lights had finished switching on and the main turbine repulse engines came back on line and stirred to life. A few minutes later the mighty vessel started to move forward, slowly at first, and then began picking up speed as it lumbered out of the shadows and into the bright light of a nearby star. It cleared the asteroids and small moons in orbit of the incredible gas giant of a planet, Artorro. A distinct flash of light and the ship shot out of sight and into hyperspace! 

Baz straddled two waste bins and tried to balance as they both wiggled and stirred under his feet. Trace and Klenn hung over the banister to see which one of them could drop a wad of spit more accurately while Melik played with a piece of aluminazed steel that had broken loose from the infrastructure that hung just above them all. Melik held the long slender and quite sharp metal piece like a Jedi’s saber and swung it over his head narrowly missing Baz’ head!  
Hey, knock it off you durf!” Baz yelled and jumped up to disarm the other boy! Just as Baz moved toward Melik something ricocheted of the very spot where he had just stood! All four of them ducked down and laid flat on the ground behind the two trash boxes and waited in fear! “What was that?!” Melik asked anyone willing to venture a guess. “That was also no accident!” Trace admitted. Suddenly another shot hit and bounced off one of the trash containers sending the boys fleeing in a panic. They made it into the underground transfer station and hopped aboard a train bound for somewhere and anyplace was preferable to the place they had just been. After entering the train and taking some open seats near the back of the car, they collapsed into their seats and took turns checking for any wounds they might have acquired without realizing it. “I’m good.” Klenn stated and looked at Baz who did the same. “Me too.” Melik was fine but Trace was strangely quiet. “Trace? What is it? Are you ok?!” Trace’s head dropped and his body went limp as Klenn pulled his hand from behind Trace’s back and he saw the deep red blood all over his hand and lower arm.  
The train eventually came to a halt and the three friends hoisted the injured boy and carried him off. “Where do we go?!” Melik said frantic. “To that place and that man who saved him before, you know, the Jedi Temple!” Baz ordered. “Are you crazy?!” Melik asked wide eyed! Baz shot the smaller boy a look. “The man helped him before, maybe he can help now? We can’t take him home and someone is trying to cut us off!” The boys each took turns carrying their friend over their shoulder for part of the way until he got too heavy and another had to take over part way and so on. Eventually they arrived and the temple and approached the soldiers standing watch. “Stop! Who are you and what is your business here?” One of the officers came towards them until noticing one of them was badly hurt. He called for help and two other soldiers assisted him in calling for a medical transport and loaded him and his friends inside and to the medical building attached to the Capital. “Send a message to General Skywalker and alert him to what’s happened!” A senior officer saluted and left with his comrades to guard the temple further. 

Leia had already packed a light bag and called for a hover-sled to take her and her brother and two droids with her to visit the royal museum followed by a trip to their family funeral grounds. “Luke! Luke are you ready to leave?” Luke appeared and accompanied her and C3PO onto the waiting transport before looking around for Artoo. “3PO, where is Artoo?” The protocol droid swiveled and tilted his head slightly. “I haven’t seen him since earlier this morning master Luke.” Just then the little droid came barreling around the corner and rolled up the short ramp and onto the travel skiff. “How are you feeling?” Leia wanted to know. “Have you had anymore visions or anything?” “No, nothing so far but that’s how it goes. Sometimes nothing happens for days and then all of a sudden…” “I don’t envy you, having disturbing visions and carrying the weight of the whole rebellion on your shoulders must have been overwhelming.” Luke frowned a bit. “It wasn’t all bad, but I was scared. Scared to make a mistake and ruin everything. You know?” Leia held on to Artoo for support and looked down at him and gave a slight laugh. “You take this funny little droid with you everywhere you go don’t you?” Luke looked over at his small friend. “He’s special, more than you know.” The skiff took them through several parks and passed city landmarks and finally settled at the entrance to a rather large and old cathedral that had obviously been well taken care of from the look of it. The four of them entered amidst magnificent architecture and stunning carvings offset with long curtains and vaulted ceilings high overhead. “This was once a place of meditation, now it houses countless works of art and historical artifacts from the planets past.” “Can I ask you something?” Luke stopped and asked Leia. “Of course, what is it?” “How exactly did you come to own our mothers estate? No one has been made aware of our connection to our parents or each other.” Leia took Luke’s hand and pulled him along playfully. “Our mother willed all of her resources to me through a trust given to me by my father, Bail.” “When I turned eighteen, it all became mine… and yours too.” Luke looked sort of puzzled and then gave her a big smile. “Lucky for you a Jedi doesn’t have possessions. Except for our little friend here.” Luke placed his ungloved left hand on the tiny mech’s dome and considered it fondly.  
Together, brother and sister, they walked through the massive halls and rooms covered in paintings and sculpture until Leia stopped in front of an unusually large tapestry hanging against a wall with light from outside cascading in through windows high above in the roof. Luke stood at her side and looked up and took in all of the strange characters and elaborate scenes depicted. “Luke, this is the history of our family.” “And this is…” She gestured to a large painting hanging next to it. “Our mother!” Luke said as shocked as Leia! “How did you know? How could you possible know what she looked like?” She asked him bewildered. Luke remained silent and just stared up at the artist’s conception and followed every line and curve of the young woman’s face before explaining. “I saw her. I saw her and I think… our father as a young boy.” Leia touched his shoulder and looked at him consolingly. “It’s the visions isn’t it?” She asked him, already knowing the answer. “Yes, the visions.” Luke turned his attention to another face in the painting. “Who is that girl, is she someone important?” “Leia smiled as she reached out and touched the painted hand of the second woman. “She was Padme’s closest friend and handmaiden, my adoptive mother Ceilia Organna.” They both stood and talked as they looked up at the likeness of the two young women and held on to each other like family. 

Chapter Nine

Far beyond the star-charts and navigation routes and shipping lanes of the known galaxy an imperial destroyer comes out of hyperspace and takes its place among the ring of other destroyers parked on the darker side of planet Ciarions fifth moon. Now totaling an even six, this fleet of antique war machines sits proudly in secret accord as the six captains meet aboard the ship known as the Majestique. Five men sit at a round black shiny table as the sixth member advances toward them. He is a man but his body resembles a sophisticated battle droid from the old republic wars. Half of his body, old and worn but the other a mash of twisted metal and wires ending with his face split in two, one man the other machine. He limps to his compatriots and takes an empty seat. His voice sounds almost normal with the exception of a raspy vibration when he speaks. “Finally, our lost brother has returned to us.” “The emperor will be pleased.” 

A medical transport hovers just in front of the emergency department’s glass doors having just unloaded its contents. Klemm, Baz and Melik sit huddled in a corner of the waiting area attended by five troopers to keep them from getting lost. “Where is Trace, what are they doing to him?” One of the troopers looked at Baz and told him “Your friend is being looked after, all we can do is wait.” Inside, doctors race the clock trying to stop the bleeding in time to save him. His life is holding on by a thread and he’s slipping away. The surgeons finish and the attending team takes him to recover somewhere quiet and safe for the moment. The head doctor heads into the waiting room to tell his friends that it’ll take time before they’ll know if he’ll make it or not. Sobbing Melik curls up on the floor as Klemm tries his best to hold back his tears. Baz has tears in his eyes but he isn’t feeling sad. He’s angry! But before he can act out someone important enters the room as the soldiers all snap to attention like statues and salute. “Chancellor Calrissian! What can I do for you sir?” Lando walks over to the boys and kneels down. “Boys, I’m sorry to hear what happened to your friend. The soldiers tell me that you brought your buddy to the Jedi temple. Why?” Baz was seething with pent up frustration as he grit his teeth. “I figured that man might help us like he did last week.” Lando was confused. “What man, you mean the Jedi?” “Yeah, he saved Trace from these guys and took him to the temple. We thought maybe he could help him again.” The Chancellor stood and addressed the soldiers present. “I want these boys placed under in protective custody immediately and I want their parents notified right away!” Then he turned to the doctor. “I want to know the minute he comes to.” Troopers lead the boys away and Lando returned to the capital. He entered his personal office where the members of the council sat waiting for his return. “Chancellor, how is the boy?” “He’s barely holding on.” General Artibus spoke first. “Did the boys say why they went to the Jedi temple when their friend was injured?” “They said that the man there had helped them a few days ago and they went looking for his help again.” The general peered out the window at the city scape. “The man? You mean the Jedi?” “It seems so general.” “But why would four young boys be getting targeted like this? I don’t understand it.” “Perhaps it had something to do with something they witnessed. I need to talk further with the oldest one.” One of the chancellor’s personal aids was sent to retrieve the oldest of the three boys in custody. The two younger boys slept under the watchful eye of the attending troopers as Baz was lead to the chancellor’s personal suite. The door was held open by one of the troopers ordered to escort the boy as Baz came in and was welcomed by a polished chrome service droid known as T-238 “Have a seat, the chancellor will be with you shortly. Baz plopped down on a long comfortable couch facing one of the apartments many picture windows that overlooked both Temple Square and Quartz fountain far below in Valladium Park.  
Calrissian came into the room minutes later and Baz jumped to his feet and the chancellor urged him to sit back down. Lando and general Artibus both sat in chairs facing the young man and inquired about the details of their encounter with the criminals that had attempted to break into the Federal Reserve building nearly a week before. “You mentioned the Jedi rescuing your injured friend.” Mentioned Lando. “Yeah, the three of us ran when the men saw us and we all got away but when we went back for Trace I saw him take out the six bad guys and then Trace and the Jedi took off and we couldn’t find them.” Now the general chimed in. “What were the six men doing when you first spotted them?” Baz took a second and then explained how the men were trying to enter the Reserve building just before Melik tripped and the men spotted them across the street. General Artibus pressed on. “Did you see anything else?” Baz thought for a few moments and finally remembered. “Oh yeah, there was this really expensive speeder, it showed up and then split.” Lando became very interested in the speeder. “What did it look like, this speeder?” “It was one of those new Dunabe’ roadsters like the one on the holo-screen advertisements.” The chancellor and general both looked at one another. “Who do we know that could afford a Dunabe’ these days?” General Artibus asked. Neither man answered but both knew exactly who the other was thinking of. “Baz, is it? Go on back to your two friends and sit tight until you hear from me.” Baz got up and accompanied the troopers back to his friends who still hadn’t woken up and went to sleep as well. 

Leia went on ahead as Luke soaked in some of the rich culture housed inside the ancient cathedral. But no matter where he went the picture of his mother still occupied his mind. “Luke, over here!” Leia called out. Luke found her looking at a remarkable display of very extravagant gowns and fanciful head dresses. “These belong to our mother when she was Queen of Naboo.” They both admired the costumes draped over mannequins of stone and marveled at their elegance. Time passed and they followed the exhibits from room to room until they had covered the entire museum. “Well that’s most of this planets cultural treasures. Are you ready to visit her?” Luke nodded and they headed back to the waiting skiff followed by the two droids. The hover-sled floated through the garden of manicured lawns and sculpted bushes and various flowering plants before resting in front of a regal structure positioned on the edge of a magnificent precipice. Pillars of carved stone circled the entire mausoleum. Tall thin trees and shrubberies lined the stone walkway that took them to the oversized doors that opened when the Jedi raised his hand and made a slight pushing motion. But before he could enter he felt something. Something like a dark presence with sinister intentions close by. He looked around and tried to feel his enemy out but it quickly disappeared and was gone! He decided to let it go for now. Inside they climbed the stairs until reaching the second level and an inner chamber made entirely of stained glass panels. Translucent rays of light streamed from small windows in the arched ceiling and illuminated the glass room with a richly ornate and solemn pedestal in the center with a beautiful vault positioned atop. Passing through the multi-colored panels depicting scenes of mythical creatures and serene landscapes framed in beautiful depictions of exotic flowers, the twins stepped onto the round pedestal and gazed down upon the likeness of a young woman resting peacefully. Leia traced the contours of the carvings delicate features with her fingertips while Luke stood looking at the woman’s hewn expression. “She looks almost sad.” Luke whispered to himself. “I’ve been told that she was laid to rest within just days of our being born.” “The entire planet mourned her passing for five days and held candlelight vigils in her memory, concluding in a somber procession that ended here for her internment.” Luke’s left hand came to lay on the lid of the vault, when he was instantly struck with another vision. Again his body was visibly shaken as he swayed from side to side and his eyes glazed over. This time his sight became disrupted by dark energy that faded into an image of the very room he now found himself in but the image was of long ago. A dark presence then entered the room and Luke’s heart began to race and perspiration ran down his face as he caught sight of a singular visitor… their father… Vader! Leia grabbed her brother’s arm and the trance was broken allowing him to return to the present. “He was here Leia.” She looked confused. “Who was here, what are you talking about?” She asked him. “Our father, Vader. He visited this place shortly after she was placed here; I could see him, standing right where we are now. He took something from her tomb, a small book.” Leia knowingly asked. “The visions again?” He simply nodded.  
Leia spoke to her mother as if she were in the room with her and told her of how she and her brother had both been taken care of by people who loved them. “I only wish I could have known you even if only for a little while and could tell you that everything would turn out alright.” She said what she had come to say and left Luke alone to do the same. After she was gone Luke looked around for any sign of others before taking his position next to the heavy stone case resting on its base and closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them again and watching the lid to the sarcophagus lift up and stop just above the rim of its resting place. He reached into his bag and withdrew his hand. He then placed the object he had brought with him all this way and carefully placed it inside next to his mother before drawing his hand out and gesturing for the lid to close once again. He then said goodbye and walked to meet Leia just outside. “Are you alright?” He took a seat on one of the marble benches in the garden next to them and told her “Our mother was Anakin’s lifeline, he lived for her.” “When I said my goodbyes I promised to take care of him and gave him a proper Jedi funeral ceremony in private. I took only a few things from the fire that consumed him.” Leia looked at the ground at her feet and pictured it in her mind as best she could. “What did you save?” She asked him softly. “I kept his helmet and his lightsaber for myself, but I rescued the life support control box from his chest as well.” “Just as our mother had brought him to life in the beginning, I left the small box with her as the thing that sustained him until the end.” “Without either of them he wouldn’t have been able to exist.” Tears formed in the corner of his sisters eyes as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Artoo and C3PO watched from a respectable distance while they sat and talked for a while. Artoo made a few odd bleeps and beeps to which 3PO answered him. “No I don’t know what master Luke and Senator Organna are talking about!” “I’m quite sure, whatever it is, that it’s probably none of my business!” “Whiiiir, bleep bleep beep!” Artoo fired back at his companion before the shiny golden protocol droid turned to face him. “No, I don’t think it’s any of your business either!”  
As the sun turned and arched its way in the direction of the east and came closer to the horizon Leia and Luke took their seats on the small hover-sled and hurried back home with the two droids in tow. Pulling up front near the large wooden doors at the entrance to the estate, the four passengers disembarked and went inside to meet Han and Chewy. Luke had barely made it inside when Han rushed toward him. “Luke, I just got an urgent message from Coruscant! Lando said things are getting serious at the capital and get this, some kids showed up at the Jedi temple carrying one of their friends who got shot by an unknown assassin!” Lukes expression turned dark as he reached out and pulled Han closer! “A boy got shot? What was his name?” Han searched his vest pocket for the scratch paper he had jotted things down on and read it. “Says his name is Trace.” Luke looked around as though lost for a second and then went to Leia. “I’ve gotta go back! I have to find out what’s going on. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Leia looked disappointed but understood. “Come back as soon as you can, promise me!” Luke stopped on his way out the door and turned to look at her. “I promise.” Then he was gone with Artoo rolling swiftly after him.  
Luke and his little friend swung their transport around to the back entrance to the spaceport where they had left his x-wing and instructed the servicemen to disconnect the fuel cell chargers. He zipped up his flight suit and got ready to climb into the cockpit while Artoo was getting lifted into place for the flight back to the temple. Out of the dark underbelly of a cargo ship resting nearby came a bolt of plasma that just missed Luke by millimeters! Fortunately he sensed danger a millisecond before it reached him and he was able to twist out of the way. The bolt was followed by several more but Luke had instinctively ignited his green saber and sent them back in the direction where they had just come from. The volley of blaster fire struck the cargo vessels hull close to where an alien hung from a landing stabilizer. The insectoid continued to fire his blaster at Luke and his ship but Luke was much too fast for his aim and successfully deflected his shots away from him. The assassin refused to stop or retreat, he kept on relentlessly pursuing his target. After several attempts to outflank the Jedi, the Dejarren flipped up and over a pile of storage containers and went out of sight. Luke slowly walked to one side of the containers and prepared to meet his foe head on, but his nemesis had fled and there was nothing to do but head back to his ship. Out of the dark, the Dejarren finally threw his weapon aside and charged the Jedi with a vibro-blade in each of his four hands until Luke suddenly jumped and met him half way slicing him from head to bottom into two identical halves. He stood over the attackers oozing corpse and recognizing an insignia sown to the killer’s jacket, reached down and tore it off and stuffed it into his upper pocket. He shrugged off the incident and told the service men and droids to deliver the body to the authorities until he came back. Then he joined Artoo and brought the ship to life and hovered up out of the bay before igniting the thrusters and shooting out of the planet’s atmosphere. “Well old buddy, it looks like someone doesn’t want us going back to Coruscant. That makes me want to go back even more.” Once back into space he finished punching in coordinates for Coruscant and disappearing from sight into hyperspace. 

Aboard the command destroyer called Majestique the six acolytes of the darkside sat discussing tactics and each agreeing to participate just as the emperor had planned. Among the six men, only five were force sensitive but the sixth made up for his lack of power by being the only one to have cheated death and been reborn without many of the weaknesses of a mortal shell. His only shortcoming was his memory. His anger and hatred were focused on anyone who he felt had wronged him in some way. He was all about revenge! But his obsession with being humiliated by Vader by being force choked in front of his peers never left his mind even though Vader was gone. Those in his company were instructed to call him Admiral Tittus, but in his previous life the man who had once been vocally critical of Darth Vader while seated at an imperial conference table on the original death star opposite Gran Moff Tarkin, had been known by the name Motti. “Comander Brael, is your vessel ready for the next phase of the emperor’s design?” “Yes admiral, my crew have been trained and my ship prepared for the journey.” “Excellent, soon we will begin rebuilding.” Admiral Tittus said to his subordinates as he climbed up out of his chair and limped over to a translucent star chart projected just above a navigators post. “Everything is proceeding just as the emperor has foreseen.”

Under different circumstances Luke would have notified the air safety controller to announce his intentions but with so many things going on behind the scenes he wasn’t entirely confident in the security on the galaxies capital planet. Instead he jammed all frequencies using the force and set down his x-wing on the single landing pad outside his personal apartment high atop the Jedi tower in the blackness of night. The pad was barely large enough for his ship but he wanted it that way. He wasn’t interested in entertaining any new visitors unless invited. The man and his sidekick entered the living quarters as the light came on and Artoo had a look around for the first time. He rolled back and forth across the polished floor examining everything and snooping behind furniture until Luke saw him about to pick up one of his many priceless artifacts. This particular object was a small four sided pyramid shaped device that glowed red from within. As his tiny pincher claw moved in closer, Luke stated firmly. “No!” The little droid squealed and instantly retracted his claw appendage back inside his shell and closed the tiny door behind! “Ha ha ha ha!” Luke laughed at his buddy as Artoo spun around to face his master for a second and then retreated behind a sofa to pout. “Ah, come on Artoo! Ha ha ha.” But the little blue and white astro-mech refused to emerge and Luke had other things to attend too quickly. He changed out of his flight suite and back into his Jedi robes and descended to the ground floor of the spire and tossed the door-stone aside and then back into place after he had passed. The soldiers standing guard snapped to attention as the hooded figure passed them and entered a shuttle bound for the capital building and his friend. He made good time due to the lack of traffic in this section of the city so late at night.  
He exited his transport shuttle and climbed the stairs where he was met by Chancellor Calrissian and his private bodyguards. “Luke, it’s good to see you. I have the boys in protective custody and the one who was shot is recovering in the medical wing with twenty four hour care and his own security detail.” “Thanks Lando, I really appreciate you taking care of them.” Lando took hold of Luke’s arm to stop him and ask “So what’s going on? Kids getting shot, someone orchestrating a political scandal involving Leia, thieves breaking into the reserve and now the threat of a hostile takeover of the government! Where does it all end?!” Luke looked at his friend reassuringly and explained. “I suspect that the same people who hired people to break into the reserve were also behind the charges brought against Leia as a distraction. When those boys happened to get mixed up in their business it was necessary to silence them to prevent them from talking. What they didn’t count on was my showing up that night, which put me in their crosshairs as well.” Lando wasn’t sure he fully understood Luke’s meaning. “You? How do you know they are after you now?” “Because I was attacked by an assassin just before taking off from Naboo. They didn’t want me to return and protect Trace.” Then the Jedi reached into one of his robes pockets and pulled out the patch he had taken off of his attacker and showed it to Lando. He scratched his chin a minute and weighed everything Luke had just told him. “It’s got to be more than a coincidence that money was stolen at the same time as the financiers decided to call in on the loan markers, pushing the Republic to the brink of collapse!” Luke agreed and surmised that “Digging into the financial records of these loan companies might shed some light on their intentions.” Lando explained how the oldest boy had given a description of the transport speeder that left the scene just before Luke showed up and how expensive and exclusive the machine was. “Even some of the wealthiest members of Coruscant’s high society can’t get their hands on a limited edition Denabe’ sportsters. There’s only a few of them here on this planet and I did some checking. Only one is owned by someone from this district and it fits the description of the one seen in front of the Federal Reserve building that night.” Luke thought a minute and then asked his old friend. “Let me take the boys to the temple, they’ll be safe there and I can visit the sportsters owner personally. If anything there’s out of place I’ll know it right away.” “Just be careful Luke, these are some nasty characters’ we’re dealing with, who knows how many people are involved.” Luke said goodbye and headed for the medical wing in search of the four boys. 

Baz and his two friends tried to keep busy while they were in seclusion for a few days. Each of the boys had talked to his parents via holo-screen to let them know that they were ok and protected until things cooled down. Baz sat watching a video projection of the last big Boonta pod-race from the outer rim while the two younger boys played an endless game of Kreot Spherical Chess when Luke entered the room and dismissed the guard. “Hello, you’re Trace’s friends correct?” All three boys nodded in silence. “I’m a friend of Trace also, and I’m going to take you all somewhere where no one can harm you.” The boys looked nervous until they say their friend brought in in a hover chair just behind Luke. They all jumped to their feet and surrounded him, asking questions and telling him stories of all the things he had missed until the boy got their attention and they paused for a moment. “I’ve been so bored in that room all by myself, where have you guys been?” They all laughed and checked out his fancy chair. “Alright boys, it’s time to go.” Luke announced and escorted them along with six, armed troopers down the hallway and into a hanger containing several shuttles. They all boarded one and exited the building through an access port that followed a series of underground tunnels that ended in Temple Square. The shuttle emerged close to where the Jedi temple stood and stopped right in front of the sealed entrance. “We’re here, everybody stick close together and keep your eyes peeled gentlemen!” The officer in-charge ordered! Luke exited first and caused the door-stone to move aside as the troopers made a wall to shield the boys as they went in through the temple arch. Once inside the soldiers took positions outside, as the shuttle whisked away. Inside the wide greeting area lights slowly came on and got brighter. The boys followed the Jedi through a maze of corridors that emptied into a room where the solitary lift sat waiting on its master. He was the first to step inside and Melik was the last before its door closed tight and it rose up and up until reaching his quarters at the top floor. When the door eventually opened up, the man and his companions filed out. Instantly Melik yelled! “What’s that!” Sending everyone including Luke into a panic! Artoo came rolling out from behind a large potted plant next to a couch and slid up to the terrified boy. “Ha ha ha ha… that’s just Artoo.” If looks could kill, Melik would have been dead already. His friends walked away from him with a bit of disgust in their voices. “Nice going moron!” “Yeah, could have given someone a heart attack!” Baz had nothing to say by now and just reached out and smacked him in the back of the head just hard enough to make him wince. Melik made a face and went to the couch and dropped face first onto it. Trace hovered over to the little droid and tried to make friends. “Beep, bloop bloop whirl!” Sounded the little mech. “He says he likes you. He thinks you’re a droid too.” Luke chuckled. Artoo went on and on bleeping and whistling faster than Luke had ever heard him communicate before, even with C3PO. “I think he likes you, Trace.” The Jedi complimented him. “Hi Artoo, I’m Trace.” The funny little mech just kept on buzzing and beeping without any sign of stopping. 

Chapter Ten

Han sat with his feet up and crossed against a small statue on the patio just outside, next to the heavenly scented fruit trees and sipped a cool drink while next to him Chewbacca worked diligently on a piece of the Falcon’s guidance system, sitting atop the table in front of him. Service droids buzzed all around caring for the flora and maintaining the numerous fountains and walk ways that traversed the lush gardens surrounding the estate. Something let off an annoying tone in Han’s vest pocket as he stopped lounging to answer the communicator. “Han, It’s Luke, I need a favor.” “Go ahead, I’m dying of boredom and Chewy’s getting fat!.” “Breeehhheegd!” His hairy copilot yelled! “Easy buddy I was only kidding.” Chewy barked a few more times to let him know he didn’t think it was funny. “What do ya need kid?” “I need you to reach out to some of your old smuggler friends and find out who’s controlling the criminal syndicate in capital city these days.” Han looked at his friend while he answered. “No problem, only I’m not sure anyone’s gonna want to talk to me. It’s been a long time you know?” “Breeehhherggwehh.” Barked Chewy. “Chewy says he might know someone who can help. We’ll check it out and get back to you.” “Thanks guys I really appreciate it.” Luke signed off and Han turned to his friendly mechanically inclined side kick. “You better put that back into the Falcon, I think it might come in handy.” He and his copilot gathered up their belongings and Han went to tell Leia that they were off on a mission for Luke to find out some much needed information. He told his copilot to take along one of the service droids to help him fix the hyperdrive in case it concked out on them again.

 

He barely made it into the house when he heard… “You’re leaving?!” He turned his head and put his hands up to block any flying objects that might have been hurled at his head. “Don’t worry I’m not going to break any of these priceless decorations over you.” Han put his hands down and tried to explain. “Listen it wasn’t my idea, it was Luke!” Leia calmed down and asked what was important enough to get him off his lazy butt?” “He says something bad is goin on and he needs my help.” “Fine, but don’t make a habit of it, we have a wedding coming up soon and I don’t intend to go alone!” Han flashed her his best devilish grin and took her in his arms. But she stuck out her left hand putting a stop to it and simply warned Chewbacca who had just come in. “Don’t let him out of your site Chewy. And get back here as soon as you’re finished.” Han followed Chewy and then stopped on his way out of the doorway. “Hey, do me a favor, would ya?” She gave him another look. “On our wedding night, how about wearing that slave girl outfit for me?” Leia didn’t even hesitate to pick up a priceless heirloom and throw it against the door frame just as he moved out of the way and didn’t dare return! The two friends headed out to the landing pad off to the southern end of the property and climbed aboard the Falcon and made the calculations for a jump to light-speed. They both took their respective seats in the cockpit and brought her thruster up, levitating the vessel high up into the atmosphere and back into the cold of space before activating the hyper-drive and shooting off into oblivion. Leia watched from the window of her bedroom as they vanished in a flash.

Walking the deck of the empires flagship the Majestique, admiral Tittus called for the comms officer to “Hail our operative on Coruscant immediately!” Instantly a holo-projected onto the deck floor of a man with a slight build dressed in a costly suit. “Ah! Admiral. To what do I own this pleasure sir?” Tittus was pragmatic and didn’t care for pleasantries. “Forget the flowery words Shail and report!” Shail straightened himself and tried to stand as tall as his five foot six frame would allow. “Forgive me sir, I was just about to contact you. It looks as if the boys have disappeared. My spies are searching everywhere but either no one knows or they aren’t saying where they’ve gone.” “That is most unfortunate for you! I want them found and disposed of. And what of the Jedi?” With reluctance the small man admitted. “My assassin hasn’t reported in, but I’m sure he has been successful in taking care of that problem. As soon as I hear from him I’ll be in touch.” “You do that!” And the transmission abruptly finished, leaving Shail standing in his office, fuming.” Admiral Tittus now turned from the dead screen in front of him, turned and knelt before his master. A shadowy figure draped in all black complete with a dark hood concealing his features, sitting on an ebony throne which curved around him like a shroud. Tittus was silent, then came the cold and wicked voice: “I believe our little friend is about to unravel soon. We must be ready to attack immediately if the financial front of my plans fall through.” A scarred, grey hand with long bony fingers stretches out in the Admirals direction as Tittus’ body is gripped by an unseen force that raises him off the deck and into the air just in front of the dark lord. “Make it happen, now.”  
Chancellor Calrissian switched on his com link and called to Luke who was seated on the floor of his upper chamber silently meditating. “Blip!, blip! Blii..” “Lando, how goes the investigation?” “I’ve been pouring over sales records and tax forms and I think I’ve narrowed it down to someone in BOSYK CORP. The only problem is that the company has so many holdings and front companies that I lost the trail.” “That’s ok Lando, I can take it from here.” “Great, I already made arrangements for you and I to be present at the next shareholders meeting between the Reserve and the lender company. I’ll pick you up out front of the temple tomorrow morning at eight.” “Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you then.” Luke stretched his legs for a minute then took the lift back down to the tenth level where Trace and his friends ate and waited. “So, what do you say we have some fun?” The boys all looked at Luke and then to Trace. “Hey, I’m fine, the doctors told me I can walk as soon as the numbness in my legs goes away. Until then I’m cool with riding this thing around.” He made the hover-chair spin around in place and smiled. “Ok then, let’s get going.” Luke enthused. “Artoo I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things till I get back.” The droid beeped and blooped in the affirmative. In no time everyone was in the lift and on their way. The tiny car went lower and lower until finally stopping and opening up into a brightly lit cavern. They piled out and realized that it wasn’t a cavern but an enormous windowless labyrinth illuminated by several projection lamps scattered throughout. “Wow! What is this place?” Asked Melik. “I’ll bet we’re underground. Cause there’s no windows or light coming in.” “We are, underground.” Luke informed them. “We are far below the surface in the catacombs beneath the temple. This is the Jedi library.” The three newcomers where stunned and excited at the same time, as they walked around looking at the various paintings that lined the walls. Paintings that depicted ferocious battles and terrific rituals.  
“This place is rich in history and knowledge. I just need help sorting it all out.” Baz faced Luke and offered to be his assistant just before the others chimed in and asked to be included. “I accept, you are all hereby deputized as honorary keepers of the temple.” That brought a big smile to all of their faces and they wasted no time going to work. In spite of the monumental task each member of the group was busy carrying cylinders and inspecting their contents. Luke and Trace catalogued each entry according to subject and date before returning the scrolls back into its holder for safe keeping. Eventually Klenn found a cylinder that looked a bit peculiar as though it was a tiny bit larger in circumference. He reached for it but noticed it had considerably more weight to it. He struggled to drag it forward until it was close enough to hoist off of the shelf and set it with a thud, onto the floor. “Forget carrying this one.” He told him. Luke was busy entering data into his holo-screen laptop but stretched out his free hand and lifted the jar and brought it closer for his consideration, while Klenn followed it closely. Every time he witnessed the Jedi’s abilities it fascinated him. 

Piercing its way through empty space, the Falcon pressed forward amidst a tunnel of light while traveling through hyper-space. The view from the pilot and copilot’s seats was obscured and gave no references with which to judge distance or speed. Traveling at the speed of light meant relying solely on sophisticated computers and mechanisms to guide you safely. No man or humanoid could possibly steer or control any vessel at those speeds and so the two pilots just sat back and waited for the ship to announce its arrival to the destination that had been programed in. “You know, when Leia and I finalize this relationship thing, It’s probably gonna mean some changes.” “I mean, I’m not gonna let her have total control. I’m still callin the shots.” Chewbacca howled with laughter at the absurdity of Han’s statement. “Heh hehhehheh”. “What’s so funny?!” Chewy barked and howled his reply to which Han had no trouble translating. “Listen, I might be getting married but I’m not getting domesticated!” Again Chewy offered his take on the situation and it frustrated Han to no end! “Well say what you want, but I’m nobody’s puppet or pet.” He turned his attention to the controls once again as he mumbled to himself. “Tell me I can’t do this or that, huh, be a cold day on Mustafar before I let anybody tell me what to do. I’m a man not a child, and if I wanna go somewhere I will!” Chewbacca didn’t bother to say anything more even though he really wanted to mess with Han. Instead he just sat back and disassembled his bowblaster in order to clean it. After a few minutes of peace and quiet “You really think she’s in charge, don’t you?!” “Admit it; you think I’ve gone soft!” Chewy refused to take the bait, he didn’t even look up from his work. Han finally gave up trying to convince his friend. A few more minutes passed and the Wookie couldn’t hold it in any longer. He made a barking sound followed by several small howls and then stopped to watch his friend’s reaction. “Whatta you mean, am I trying to convince you or myself?!” Han launched into a long rant about being a man and not taking orders. Chewy on the other hand just continued working on his weapon and laughing to himself.  
Approximately an hour had passed when the lights on the Falcons dashboard started flashing to indicate that they had finally reached their destination. Each of them took turns flipping switches and punching in codes and Han reached out with his right hand and pulled back gently on the four control levers that brought the ship out of hyper-space. The universe outside their portal returned to the familiar scattering of celestial dots in every direction and they took back the controls from the navigation software. Setti-Alpha One came into view and the ship headed in for a small town known to smugglers and thieves and other assorted pirates as “Racheal’s Retreat”. It wasn’t much more than a dingy bar with a few rooms for rent but it was one of the most beloved locations in the outer rim, ever since the infamous “Tullies” was destroyed by the empire more than 15 years ago. No one was exactly sure about what had happened to bring a star destroyer down on the old place but rumor had it that close to a dozen storm troopers had been slaughtered and the empire decided to make an example of them. But then again who listens to rumors anyhow?  
The Falcon came in low and practically hugged the planet’s surface as it floated along at mach speed over the hills and canyons until a long forgotten, crumbling pile of rubble that looked a lot like an old ziggurat shown from between a thick forest of trees. Chewy pointed to a clearing close to the ruins and set the ship down. “Well, looks like we’re here, hope you still have some friends around.” The Wookie led the way and the two old smugglers started down the ramp that had just reached the ground when they stopped cold! Standing at the bottom of the ramp were several odd charaters and they all held weapons on Han and Chewy. “Breet ti, grava toota?” Said a Tenessian bounty hunter who stood among five others. “Chewbacca?” One of the men near the back of the group asked? Chewy recognized Ren Dashek and both approached the other and took hold of their forearms in a sign of friendship. “Breeehahahgeehn. Roh rohgreh” The tall Wookie greeted his friend. Both spoke to each other in Chewbaccas language while the others watched and wondered what was being said. The armed man turned to his friends. “It’s awright, Chewbacca he, is an ol friend”. He slapped the Wookie on the shoulder and escorted him off into the brush followed by his other armed friends. Han stood all alone on the ramp and watched them all walk off without paying him any mind. “No no, don’t worry about me.. I’ll find my own way!” He said to no one as he walked in the same direction as the others, murmuring to himself all the way. He pushed his way through waist high greenery and tall palms trying to follow the barely noticeable path made by the others ahead of him. At last he broke through the thick foliage and found himself at the mouth of a large cave-like outcropping of rock and mud. He lit a small mechanics light tool and walked through and out the other side finding the pyramid he was looking for and his friend waiting for him.  
“Where’d you go? I’ve been traipsing around that jungle like an idiot looking for you!” Chewy turned his head and made eye contact with his old buddy Dashek and rolled his eyes. “I saw that! Don’t think I didn’t see that!” Ren walked over and extended his hand. Han took a second but finally reached out to accept it and shake. “I’m called Dashek, Chewy and I go way back.” He looked over his right shoulder at the Wookie for help. “How long we been mates? Ten, eleven years?” Chewbacca nodded and growled in agreement. “I crashed on his home world of Kashyyyk long back, he helped me out, got my buggy up an runnin again.” Han was barely polite and sarcastic to the last. “Good for you.” Ren pulled a small device from his pants pocket and ran a scan of both newcomers just to be careful and found nothing suspicious. “So what brings the likes a-you two all the way out here?” “Don’t look at me, he’s your friend.” Chewy barked and growled his story to his friend asking for any information on the man in charge of Capital cities crime family. Then asked who was responsible for the other cities as well. Dashek smiled knowingly and looked at his other companions. “Hey, anybody know who tops the inna rim?” His band of friends all started to laugh as Ren leaned in next to Chewy and whispered something in his left ear, and then backed away and walked inside the bar room. He returned outside with a bottle and handed it to Han. “Hate ta see a man come ol this way fa nuthin, ere.” Han took the bottle and looked at Chewbacca confused. The Wookie hugged his old mate and headed back to the Falcon quietly and without ceremony. He tapped Han on the shoulder as he passed by to follow him. Han stood looking around completely confused but eventually followed after his copilot and followed him back to their ship.  
Chewbacca was already in his seat up in the vessels cockpit flipping switches and turning nobs to prepare for take-off when Han stepped onboard. He barely had time to stow the gift bottle away and get to his seat when he felt the Falcon lift off. “Hey, what’s goin on? Why’d he fluff us off back there, and why are you in such a hurry to get outta here?!” He asked impatiently! By that time the ship had cleared the jungle and made a wide turn and leveled out again when his friend lifted his left arm and pointed over the controls to something outside.

He looked past Chewy’s hand and almost stopped breathing for a moment! In a state of shock he just sat staring out of the portal in front of him stunned! Just below them a mass assembly of troopers and ships had gathered on the opposite side of the ziggurat from where they had just been standing minutes ago. Four legged AT-AT’s came walking out of the past and took up formation next to star fighters and troop carriers in a clearing next to a swampy section of the terrain when the Falcon jerked hard and shot into hyperspace before being noticed. 

Leia did all she could to stay active without pushing herself too hard but she was feeling restless and running out of patience. She had read everything she could find and seen as much of the city as her medical droid would allow and now she just wanted to go back to her life on Coruscant. She watched 3PO flitting about from here to there aimlessly for half an hour until she had finally made up her mind. “3PO! Come here please!” The protocol droid responded at once and came to her side. “Yes princess, is there anything I can do for you?” “Tell me please, and this is theoretical… Do you think I would survive space travel in my present condition?” The droid stammered a bit and then faced the medical droid across the room through a system of coded sounds. The other droid sent back a similar tone to which 3PO turned to the princess and explained. “It is the opinion of my counterpart here and I that you would indeed survive. The chances of you expiring due to the rigors of space travel at this time are, 3,227,462 to 1. That was all she needed! She bounced up out of the chair and whisked across the room placing her belongings into a carry-on bag and instructed 3PO to call her transport. “Oh, I really must object! I was speaking hypothetically concerning your ability to withstand a trip off this planet.” “That’s good enough for me! Come on we’re headed back to the capital world.” She announced while headed for the door. C3PO chattered and prattled on making objections but to no avail until finally ceasing to complain and joined her on her personal transport headed for the docking bay.  
Leia and 3PO were soon off in search of Coruscant while Han and Chewy were racing back to Naboo in search of her. “So what did that friend of yours say back there?” “What was all that equipment and why did those guys look like imperial Stormtroopers?!” Chewbacca sniffed and barked and growled in reply to Hans’s questions until Han had a full picture of what they had both just avoided. “So those guys really were imperial troops? Somebody is secretly getting the gang back together. Did he say how many there were?” “breeeeggggehherrr Hummpf” “Your telling me they have a fleet of destroyers?!” “We’ve goota get ahold of Lando and Luke as soon as possible!” Han took the controls and switched off the hyperdrive and punched in the codes for his friend and soon to be, brother in law. Chewy plotted a new course for Coruscant and sent a message back to Naboo to alert Leia to join them when she could. But before he could finish his transmission, something rocked their ship as soon as it came back into regular space! Then again they felt the ship being struck by something! Then again followed several more jostles to the Falcon before half a dozen tri-fighters shot passed them and banked to the right to make another pass. Han went for the gun turret while Chewy took over the controls and tried to out-maneuver the fighters that buzzed all around them like angry zuff-bees! “Where did these fighters come from?!” Chewbacca was too busy to try and answer and just kept the ship turning and diving here and there in order to avoid any more direct hits! The shields were holding but he knew from experience that they wouldn’t hold out much longer unless he could shake the fighters. Han fired off round after round hitting a few ships but missing the rest. Chewy looked around for any kind of cover he could find and then it hit him! He brought the Falcon around and aimed right for the tight group of tri-fighters. He was playing a dangerous game but he figured it was worth a try. The Falcon and the fighters hurried toward each other as fast as their jets could carry them! Han saw what was happening and started to freak out! “Hey, what are doing, are you nuts?!” Before Han could unlock his harness Chewy flew the Falcon straight at the other ships! They were just about to slam into one another when the fighters gave up and tried to dash out of the Falcon’s way. Unfortunately they had never practiced doing that as a team and ended up crashing into one another just as Chewy punched in the hyperdrive! WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOM!!! And the Falcon was gone again and safe. 

The Jedi temple was quiet except for the voices of the four boys who called out to each other every time one of them discovered something new. “Hey guys! Look over here!” Melik shouted. The others found him standing in one of the many doorways that lead off deeper into the cavern. He tried to shine his light into the dark room but nothing appeared in the light. It was as if the darkness swallowed up the holo-lamps energy and kept the inner room under a blanket of nothingness. Baz tried to push passed his young friend but Melik put his arm out and prevented the boy from going any further. “Hey, let me go.” Melik was unmovable. “No, we stay out of this one.” Was all he said before ushering his two other friends away from the dark. Baz wasn’t used to being told what to do, especially by Melik. But for some reason Baz couldn’t explain, he didn’t argue, he walked away without complaint. Trace hovered in the air inches above the dusty floor near to where Luke sat reading and opened the jars that the others had brought over to him one at a time. Luke had the oversized jar that he had levitated to himself after Klenn had brought it to his attention. The lid lay flat on the floor by his feet but the contents were held tightly in the Jedi’s hands. The dry, browning parchment had been rolled up for so long that Luke feared tearing it as he flattened it out on the small table in front of him and read. “Order of the Tenth Moon over Aactoa” then was followed by a signature “Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master.” He peeled away the page and began reading then next one underneath. “It is with great distress that I inform the Jedi High Council that the Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker is dead.” The parchment was signed by hand and a formal seal had been impressed into the paper making it an official record. He was unsure of the paper’s meaning and sifted through the rest of the pages. “I have many regrets though I’ve been told not to dwell on the past. I have never felt anything like what I’m feeling now. I have known loss and sadness but this time it feels like a piece of me is missing. I have condemned and executed my dearest friend and brother, and it pains me to no end.” “I fear that even time will not dull the ache in my heart since leaving Mustafar. My sleep is troubled and I find no rest from my conscience. I do not doubt the rightness of my actions, and yet, knowing that doesn’t comfort me. Am I to carry this weight with me for the rest of my life? How can time make me forget the sound of my brother’s cries as he lay burning in front of me?” “I wish now that I had finished it and not left him to die alone.” I’m haunted by the echo of his screams.” Luke struggled to hold back his emotions but couldn’t hold back a single tear from dropping onto the dry page, soaking a small spot near the top of the page. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe and switched the scroll with another inside the large container. Unrolling it he found more hand written documents. “I did not wish to deceive my fellow Jedi but thought it best to sign the official death certificate of Anakin’s to put things to rest. Master Yoda has been most comforting and helpful. His wisdom has been my rock and I am forever grateful to him. In the days since the tragedy on Mustafer, I have begun to move on and embracing a new purpose. Master Yoda has given me a commission that will occupy my life for many years to come but I welcome the chance to do good by my old friend. I will watch over his son and keep him from harm until he is old enough to learn the ways of the force like his father before him. I hope he can put things right someday.” Luke finished reading and placed the parchment back with the others and placed the lid back into place.

He was deep in though and unable to hear the boys calling for him until the sound broke through and reached his mind. “What’s going on?” “Master Luke! Come here!” Luke went to where the boys stood looking down at something on the floor near the entrance to the dark room the boys had avoided. He saw something at their feet and got closer for a better look. Melik looked up and asked the Jedi “What is it?” There in front of them lay a triangle carved into the stone floor. Luke asked the boys to step away to which they suspiciously obliged. Luke didn’t say a word he just stood looking down at the strange carving. After a minute or two he turned and walked away and called for the boys to follow, which they did. Baz spoke at a whisper to Trace. “What’s going on, ask him what that thing was.” Trace just shook his head and moved on behind the man. Luke stopped them, “No one go near the triangle or the room behind it… ever!” then summoned the lift and took everyone back to his place up above. “I want you all to stay put until I get back. Artoo will keep you company. Help yourselves to food and drink, I won’t be too long.” Then he exited by way of the lift and went outside to meet Lando who was waiting for him in his speeder. They talked for a few minutes before pulling into the underground entrance to the Federal Reserve building and headed upstairs for the meeting.  
While entering the conference room Luke spotted several men seated on both sides of the long table. However the men to his right were considerably well dressed for the occasion than those sitting opposite. “Gentlemen, if you’ll take your seats we can begin.” Luke sat across the table from the man who obviously took great pride in his appearance as his suit attested. But when the man looked up from his holo-pad and saw Luke he was visibly shaken and it didn’t escape his notice. “Is something wrong?” Luke asked the man. The other man tried to play off his surprise but Luke wasn’t buying it. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. No, I’m fine.” “Mr Shail, may I introduce Chancellor Calrissian and his friend, General Skywalker.” Lando and Shail nodded in acknowledgement of one another and shook hands across the table. When they did Luke noticed a tattoo on the back of the other man’s right hand. Luke abruptly stood and glared at the man across from him! All in attendance froze as he did so except for Shail, who pulled his hand back to cover his mistake. “Is there a problem General?” One of the bank managers asked. Luke looked at Shail and tossed something onto the table just in front of the man. “I took this from a dead assassin. Does it look familiar?” Shail was flustered as he looked down at the symbol and his eyes roved about for someone to come to his aid but found no one willing to interfere. He tried to run but was stopped unexpectedly when the Jedi ignited his saber instantly cutting the table in two as he moved forward and placed his glowing green blade at Shail’s throat. “Going somewhere?” Asked Luke, his face stoic and cold. “Sir! What is the meaning of this?” Asked the manager. “Why don’t you ask the man responsible for stealing from your Reserve buildings. The man behind the attempted murder of a boy and his friends. And the man who hired an assassin to kill me before I had a chance to return from Naboo!” The room went ballistic as accusations and questions shot back and forth across the ruined table and officers took Shail into custody at the Chancellor’s order. 

An armed trooper placed a pair of binders on Shail’s wrists and clamped them down tightly while the distraught man looked to the Jedi and announced. “You just made a big mistake, a big mistake!” Luke turned his back as the troopers dragged him out of the room kicking and struggling. “Wouldn’t be the first time, won’t be the last.” He said whimsically to Lando. “I’ll begin a full investigation immediately, no telling how far this goes or who will be implicated.” Luke pulled his friend aside to speak in private. “Something’s not right, it can’t be the work of one man, there have to be others inside the government in order to make it all work. And someone supplied the credits needed to put it all into motion.” Lando now interjected as well. “You can bet that Shail is going to lawyer up and refuse to talk.” Luke nodded and walked out of the room leaving the Chancellor to sort out the mess of bank officers and managers as well as loan officers and accountant’s. Everyone claiming innocence and pointing the finger at the others. The Jedi made it as far as the lobby and out the front doors when he heard Shail’s voice one last time. “You wait! This isn’t over! Just remember I warned you!” His voice trailed off as the doors to the police transpeeder closed and drove off for the 5th Precinct Detention Center.  
Luke took a hover-taxi back to the temple to check up on the boys. He stepped out of the taxi just in front of the monolithic temple and strode to the entrance but was stopped by a Republic trooper who stood waiting for him. “Sir, General Artibus sent me to find you! He asked that you accompany me to the Capital building.” Luke agreed to go at once and followed the trooper to a waiting transport and went to meet the Secretary of Defense, General Mallin Artibus. The two men reached the General’s private office and where escorted in by one of the general’s aids who asked Luke to take a seat. “The General will be right with you!” He said and then left the room. A few minutes passed while Luke rested before the man finally came into the room and rushed to meet Luke with urgent news! “General Skywalker, I have received a transmission from General Solo that someone is gathering troops and ordinance on one of the moons near the outer rim. He claims to have seen troops and vehicles matching the description of old imperial forces. Fighters, men, At-At walkers, everything!” Luke wasn’t sure how to process the news. “How could there be Imperial troops and war machines without any record of it. I thought all imperial equipment was rounded up and accounted for following the battle of Endor?” Artibus shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t believe that much contraband made it passed the Republic inspectors!” Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Someone must have been paid off to look the other way. Regardless of what happened, someone is amassing an army and there’s no telling what they’re planning.” Then out of nowhere, Luke’s mind went back to the earlier events of the day. “Someone had the money and resources, while putting together a scheme to bankrupt the galaxy in order to swoop in and take control of the government.” He stopped to think when it finally hit him. “Shail was a dummy, set up to take the fall while funneling stolen credits, giving someone else time to collect the money necessary to build an army.” Luke turned to the general. “They knew that the republics fleet and troops would be scattered throughout the galaxy leaving the door wide open for a central attack!” Artibus immediately went into action calling in all available men and ships to intercept anything headed their way. “Let me know when General Solo arrives, I’ll be at the temple.” Luke stated before leaving. 

Chapter Eleven  
Trace held on to Artoo while swinging his legs over the side of his hover-chair and braced himself before slipping down to the floor. He rested for a second and then tried standing on his own. He felt a bit shaky at first but soon got his balance back and tried walking. He stumbled but was successful on his second attempt. In no time at all he was walking around the room without needing the droid for support. His friends applauded and cheered when he made it all of the way across the large room and then sat down again. “Well guys, looks like everything’s gonna be alright.” He got up and practiced walking when Luke came in and found him standing in the center of the room. “Hey, looks like you’re doing better.” Trace took the opportunity to try a spin but ended up on the floor while Luke and the other boys had a good laugh. Luke went over and helped the boy up and Trace was able to stand on his own. “Looks like you’re feeling better how about another trip downstairs?” Trace and the others were eager to go back down below and sift through the catacombs some more in search of new treasures. After reaching the caves below the temple everyone chose a different spot to start digging. No one obviously chose to explore near the place in the floor where the triangle had been found in front of the dark passage the day before though. That area was off limits according to the Jedi and nobody was anxious to find out why. Luke instructed them to be careful as he walked to the inscription on the floor and stood unmovable. The boys kept working though Trace watched the Jedi. Luke pulled his hood up over his head and closed his eyes for just a moment and then opened them again. He raised his right hand slightly from his side and held his position. The sound of stone grinding on stone came from the floor as the center of the triangle slid up out of the floor and rose close to a meter before stopping. Then the top of the pillar split into 3 pieces and separated exposing a small cube. Luke reached out and removed the cube and immediately the stones collected back into the shape of a three sided pillar and slid back into place and flush with the floor again.  
The Jedi held the cube in the palm of his hand a few seconds before it lit up like a green holo-lamp. Luke then walked to the dark doorway and went in, instantly disappearing from sight! Trace wasn’t even able to see the glow given off by the object Luke had in his hand anymore. He got up and went to look in but the blackness was undisturbed and there was no sign of the Jedi anymore so he went back to his place at the table and went back to work with one eye watching for movement in the doorway. Luke walked further and further with no visible markers to lead him, only the green glow cast from the cube lit his way. All of a sudden the light went out! Luke dared not move since he couldn’t see a thing. Then the room around him began to illuminate slowly at first and then get brighter until he realized the light was everywhere and from no particular location. He looked around and could not make out any objects or doorways at all. It was as if he had stepped into a dream. The tiny cube came back to life and he was sure he could hear a voice coming from inside it. The voice got louder and filled his ears. “Welcome Jedi Master! The holocron you hold in your hand contains the wisdom and knowledge of over one hundred generations of Jedi. Hear the wisdom of your elders.”  
Luke found himself sitting alone on a small stool in the middle of a sandy wasteland much like the Junland wastes where he had grown up. Wind picked up the sand and tossed it into the sky like a tornado and then dissipated and flowed all around him. He again heard a voice, “Ask your questions.” Luke gathered his thoughts and then spoke. “Was Anakin Skywalker the chosen one spoken of in the prophecy?” The thunderous voice returned. “There is no Jedi prophecy of a chosen one.” Luke thought and then tried again. “Where did the prophecy of the chosen one originate?” “The prophecy you speak of does not exist.” Now he was really confused. “What about balance and the dark side? Are the dark and the light equal?” “In the time before, there was only light. It was greed and hate that first gave birth to the dark side. It grows from out of the hearts of evil. Evil is a choice, a choice to oppose the light and serve its own selfish interests.” “The dark side only exists so long as evil exists.” Luke needed to know more. “How do I balance the two?” “There is no balancing the light and the dark. True balance can come only when the dark is no more.” “Then the galaxy will find balance and peace.” Luke pressed on. “Who are the Sith?” The voice grew darker. “In the time before evil a being of the light chose selfishness and opposed the light. He was cast out of the light and became Sith which means, opposer.” “In the time since he began, all who give into greed, hate, fear and jealousy… become Sith.” Luke started putting the pieces together. “So the Sith aren’t a separate race or people from the light?” “It is not a single group or person, it is all those who oppose the truth. Those who oppose the truth are separate from the light only because of their choosing.” “There is light and there is dark and nothing in between in the end, a choice must be made.” Will the light defeat the darkness?” “The light has no need to defeat the dark. The dark is already defeated, only time will make the dark aware of its destruction, but then it will be too late.” Luke felt the weight he had been carrying since first learning of the force, fade into nothing. “Am I of the light or of the dark?” “Those of the light know. If you sense doubt deep within your own heart, then you are Sith.” “Take what you have learned and meditate on it… mark and remember.” The truth of the words echoed in his mind while the light and sand faded away leaving him standing in the dark with the glowing holocron sitting in his palm. He stood within the still blackness unafraid and then turned to leave from where he had come. He passed through smoke and nothingness until light came into view once again and he stepped out of the dark and entered the temple. Trace confronted Luke when he returned and emerged from the dark place. “Where did you go?” Luke answered truthfully. “I’m not sure.” 

 

Aboard the Majestique, Admiral Tittus stood with both hands firmly planted on top of the hollo-table looking over star charts of the inner rim with his subordinates all around him. “I feel confident that your majesties plan to divide the republic will come to fruition very soon.” The foreboding dark presence of his master entered the bridge and took his seat overlooking the forward view port. “Commander Brael?!” “Yes my lord!” “You are to go to Tattooine as soon as possible and rendezvous with the commander of the destroyer Nemesis. Bring both of your vessels to meet the rest of the fleet in orbit around the planet Hoth.” “At once your majesty!” “Admiral Tittus, you will accompany me to my chambers to discuss strategy, the rest of you have your orders.” The metallic man limped off the bridge behind the emperor while the other commanders went to their individual ships and prepared for travel. Commander Brael, did as he was ordered and set off in search of his fellow imperial and his destroyer. Brael’s destroyer, the Andvil, quickly made for hyperspace and out of the vicinity of his cohort’s. The large vessel cut through space in record time and arrived at Tattooine. “Scan the planet and the surrounding space for any sign of any other imperial star ships!” It only took his specialist’s a few seconds to respond. “Star Destroyer coming in fast from around the dark side of the planet Commander!” “Hailing frequencies! Bring this ship around to meet it and stop all engines!” The men complied and soon the two destroyers were side by side, motionless as a message returned to the Andvil’s main view screen. The screen lit up and there directly in front of all present on the Andvil’s bridge came the image of a man, long thought dead! Not a single man said a word until Brael finally spoke up. “This is Commander Brael of the star destroyer Andvil, I have come under strict orders to accompany your vessel on its trip to meet with the rest of the fleet. May I ask your name sir?” The helmeted figure on screen focused his visor to his left and addressed Brael directly, in a raspy modulated voice from the shell covering his identity. “Commander Fett!” The man relayed, and then went silent while the screen again went dark!  
Leia and 3PO finally made it out of hyper-space to find the planet of Coruscant just ahead of them. “Pardon me your majesty, did you consider what general Solo might think of our excursion?” Leia chuckled under her breath as she nudged the controls. “You’ve got a lot to learn about me if you think for one minute, that I’m going to ask permission every time I decide to do something.” 3PO considered her tone and thought it best not to ask any more questions. “Shuttle approaching Coruscant air space… please identify.” “This is Senator Leia Organna, I’m on urgent business for the republic. Contact Chancellor Calrissian immediately and inform him that I need emergency clearance.” “Greetings Senator, Chancellor Calrissian has already granted you access. Please proceed to the coordinates I’m transmitting now, and have a great day Senator.” “Thank you.” Leia looked at her accusatory friend and winked. “See, everything’s fine.”  
The rather large transport sank through the thick clouds over Capital City and descended onto a predetermined landing platform which had been assigned to her. Steam ports opened from the underside of the ship as heat shed its inner compartments and cooling agents reset the engines. An average sized hatch opened causing a walking platform to extend allowing Leia to exit the ship with C3PO close behind. When they reached the bottom they were met by troopers and a sight for sore eyes. “Lando!, hi, how are things?” Leia hugged her friend and smiled. “I swear, you get prettier every time I see you.” “You know, if that old pirate boyfriend of yours doesn’t marry you soon, I might have to toss my hat in the ring.” Both laughed and joked as to Han’s good nature and then went off for some dinner and conversation about all that had transpired as of late. C3PO followed closely and tried to interject a few times but made no dent in the conversation. Eventually he would just give up and turn his attention to the small server droids that flowed in and out of the dining room, only to be ignored on that plane as well. “Oh, how rude!”

 

Han and Chewbacca had ejected their way through space and ended up just beyond the Correlliun Belt on the outskirts of Coruscant’s rotational orbit and hailed Lando. “This is Han Solo, I’m trying to reach Chancellor, Lando Callrissian.” “Hey Lando!” The sound of Han’s voice coming across Lando’s wrist comm interrupted his story while he and Leia finished off their dinner. “It’s Han!” Leia spit out, nearly spitting her wine with it. “Han, you no good… you always know when to butt in!” Han’s hollow voice cut back in. “Yeah, it’s a gift!” “Hey, is Leia there? I hope she hasn’t gotten lost or anything.” Now it was Leia’s turn to join in. “I’ll have you know, 3PO and I beat you here!” “Hey, Leia, nice trick, I thought I left you on Naboo?” “Oh. You did!” “Listen, I hope she isn’t bothering you.” Lando just laughed while the two love birds argued and was glad he wasn’t mixed up in it. 

Luke and the boys left the catacombs and returned to the living space on the ninety ninth floor, just below the Jedi’s quarters at the pinnacle. He made sure the boys were well cared for and comfortable in their new apartment and had plenty of food and water before heading to his own room for rest. “Everything you need is here on this level, I made sure of it. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Each person said their good nights and settled in. Luke took the lift upstairs and exited into his living space when Artoo rolled up to him gently whistling and beeping in succession. “It will just be for a little while longer R2. The boys will stay here with us until it’s safe to send them home.” “You might as well head over and plug in for the night, I’ll be fine.” The little astro-mech rolled behind the couch again and hooked up to the power station for some much needed charging while shutting down for the night. The Jedi wandered around his room for a while trying to comprehend all that he had experienced while caught within the Jedi holocron. He dimed the lights and retired for the night. But his sleep was disturbed by visions and sounds from inside his own head causing him to wake frequently all night long. He heard the words echo over and over in his mind as he watched glimpses of history flash and fade into one another, he saw faces and places swirling and melting like the waters of a turbulent stream until it was morning and the light of day pried his eyelids open. He sat up in bed and tried to shake the buzzing from his head for a minute before getting to his feet and dressing. He summoned Artoo to his side and went in search of Trace and his friends on the floor below.  
As Luke stepped onto the lift his comm unit sounded, alerting him to a message. “General Skywalker, this is Captain Jeffries from the Chancellor’s office, General Solo has arrived and requests your presence at the capitol building.” “Tell the Chancellor, that I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He went to the boy’s level and explained that he might be tied up a while. “Can we sift through the stuff down below while you’re gone?” Asked Baz. “I guess, as long as you’re careful and watch after one another.” The four young men all agreed to the Jedi’s terms and he delivered them back into the catacombs with Artoo as their keeper. “Report to me directly if you need anything. I have my comm with me Artoo.” The little droid whistled and beeped his pledge to watch over their guests. “I’ll see you all later.” Luke took the lift to the ground floor and then exited the temple and headed for his meeting with Lando.  
“Hey, you lookin for me?” “Luke, am I glad you’re here! It turns out that corrupt politicians and greedy bankers aren’t our only problem!” Luke came into Lando’s skyview apartment and made himself at home. “What do you mean? What’s going on?” Lando sat and ran his hand across his worried brow. “It seems that our old friends have run into something big. Han called in a little while ago, he says he and Chewbacca came across a gathering of what he described as, an army of imperial Stormtroopers, fully equipped with fighters, At-At walkers, ammunition and supplies! They’ve gathered in secret in the outer rim and rumor has it, they mean to invade the core!” Luke’s face was in shock, he stood and paced around the room a moment and then looked to Lando. “If that’s true, then now we know where the credits and support came from! That’s who’s behind Shail and his criminal organization!” Lando considered his words. “You think he’s been in touch with what’s left of the old empire?” “I do, and if that’s the case then the economic takeover makes complete sense. It was the first wave, the military stockpiling was to be the second.” Lando went to his friend and looked him in the eye. “What do we do?” Luke went to the window and looked out on the endless sea of buildings and transports flying in neatly arranged gridlock. “Is the Falcon back yet?” Lando stood by him looking out at the horizon. “It just landed, Han is on his way to your… sister.” Luke suddenly turned to the Chancellor! “You know?” Lando still watched the traffic lanes congested with vehicles. “Yeah, I’ve known since just after Endor. Han never could keep a secret.” “But I can, Luke. Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.” Now Lando turned to look directly at Luke. “I gotta ask, was it true? Vader I mean?” Luke decided to confide in his trusted ally. “Yes, he was my father.” Lando just silently let the news sink in. “Alright then, good enough for me.”  
Chewy and Han brought their ship in and landed close to where they had been told that Leia was staying and went to meet her. A gentle tone sounded at Leia’s front door as she looked over holo-projections supplied to her by Lando’s assistant. C3PO answered the door but was invariably brushed aside as Han pushed his way forward, followed by his enormous friend. “Excuse me!” The shiny droid muttered. “Leia!” Han went to her and grabbed her into his arms. “I’m glad you’re here and safe!” She smiled and looked into his deep dark green eyes. “I’m glad you’re back too.” “So tell me, is it all true?” Han slumped into the couch opposite her. “Yeah, it’s all true, Stormtroopers, ships, everything. They could show up here at any time.” Leia showed concern. “Lando’s called the Republic fleet back to Coruscant. They should be here shortly.” “I hope they get here quick.” Stated Han as he checked his side arm then placed it back into its holster. Just then Luke and Lando entered the room along with several advisors and assistants trailing behind. Then finally, Genaral Artibus and Prime Minister Dawlking, who both wore the uniforms of the New Republic. Adorned in dark grey suits with shiny black military boots with lapel insignia’s denoting their rank, however the Prime Ministers suit also came with a broad purple sash tied about the waist, Luke noticed oddly. “Han, we’ve begun warning all of the planets within the middle rim as well as those on the core worlds! Everyone is on high alert!” Announced Lando. Next the General added his bit of information. “And the citizens are already submerging down into the underground shelters.” Luke’s attention shifted. “Underground… the boys and Artoo.” He said to himself, glad that they were all safely tucked away. Next, Minister Dawlking offered his advice. “I do believe you’re all making a terrible mistake in causing a panic this early in the game.” Han whirled around to face the snarky politician. “Game?! This is no game pal! This is for real!” Prime minister Dawlking was taken back at being snapped at and he didn’t care for it. “Forgive me Mr Solo, but this is hardly any of your concern. You may be… connected, to Senator Organna but you are not a member of the Council.” Lando interceded between the two men to save Dawlking’s hide and Han’s knuckles. “Easy gentlemen, save the fight for our enemies.” Lando then glanced over at the angry Wookie by the window. Han adjusted his vest as he walked away. Luke had been watching from across the room and slowly made his way around the room and blocked the doorway exiting the suite. Though Han backed off, the arrogant Prime Minister persisted. “All of this nonsense... over some old ships and a few retired soldiers. You’re putting the stability of the Republic at risk, all based on the word of a… common smuggler.” Now it was the Chancellor that squared off against Dawlking! “You’re way out of line!” Lando seethed in the Prime Ministers face! “I trust General!.. Solo, with my life!” Dawlking knew when to back down and acquiesced. “Forgive me Chancellor, I meant nothing by it.” “I simply feel that it is premature to call all of our troops back until we know exactly what we’re dealing with.” Han felt it time to reassert his position. “And I say, to wait until they show up at your front door, is suicide!” “But how can we be sure that what you saw was in fact aiming its attention to us, they could just as easy be headed elsewhere.” The Chancellor took Dawlking’s words under consideration. Then Luke spoke up. “I agree with The Prime Minister.” Hand and Lando both turned to the Jedi with exasperated expressions of shock! “I think that calling the fleet back might be a mistake. Perhaps we should wait and see where they go first.” Han couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you kidding?!” Luke put his hand on Han’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. He spoke quietly. “Trust me.” Han stopped and retreated while Luke made a slight gesture to Lando without anyone noticing. Lando took his seat and made an announcement. “General Skywalker, please pass the word to the fleet to delay the order to return to Coruscant.” Prime Minister Dawlking smiled and asked to be excused. He turned and left in haste as Luke watched and waited for a few seconds before following after him. Lando sat next to Han and took a deep breath. “I hope he knows what he’s doing.”  
Luke hugged the walls and ducked into doorways trying to remain out of sight while never letting Dawlking out of his sight. The Prime Minister quickly made his way through the endless corridors and walkways until finally reaching an isolated area and pulling something from his pocket. A small holo-image, too dim for Luke to make out, popped up. Though the Jedi was able to hear the private conversation… “Admiral Tittus, I have good news. The Republic fleet will not be recalled. You are free to advance on the core.” “Excellent, stay in touch and await my call.” The small image evaporated as Dawlking stuffed his communicator back into his uniform. Luke had heard all he needed and set off to meet up with Han and Lando again. “Well, I hope you have a good plan! We’re sitting here like mog Luffs while an invasion force is heading straight for us!” Han bellowed. Lando asked Luke what he was thinking. “I never sent the communique to the fleet. I was just bluffing in order to find out why the Prime Minister was so dead set against us bringing them back.” Lando smiled knowingly satisfied. “I knew you were up to something. So where did our beloved Minister go?” “He made a call. Turns out he was the missing link between Shail’s criminal organization and the old empire.” Han shot to his feet like he had a fire under him! “That piece of filth! You didn’t arrest him?!” Luke shook his head. “No if we do that now the imperial forces will know we’re expecting them. Better to play along and use the Prime Minister for a little while, to our advantage.” Lando liked his plan. “Good work, we can feed Dawlking false information to throw the enemy off.” Han leaned forward in his chair. “Well I just want your word that when the time comes, I get to be the one who takes that pompous ass down.” The Chancellor smiled at his eager friend. “He’s all yours.” The Chancellor called for the Prime Minister to join him in his office in order to talk strategy while Han and Luke went to the Fleet headquarters to meet General Artibus and coordinate “Operation Starfire.” 

Brael ordered the destroyer under his command to a full stop just behind his sister ship, the Nemesis as they took orbit high above the ice planet of Hoth. The two ships were soon joined by others, the new flagship Majestique, the Atrocitor, the partially burned Predator, the wedge shaped Augger and the battle-scarred Havok. Seven mighty battle ships in all, dedicated to the destruction of the galaxies New Republic! All systems sat at the ready for the order to be given by their master, his majesty, the Emperor. “Hailing frequencies!” Ordered Admiral Tittus. The Majestique’s main holo-screen came to life and separated into six equal parts, each containing the commander of each of the other vessels present. “Gentlemen, we are about to reign down on this new republic like a hell-storm! At the direct order of our emperor, there is to be nothing left once we have finished. We will crush all who dared defy his majesty, taking no prisoners, leaving no survivors, leaving no one alive, death and destruction on a galactic scale the likes of which has never been felt! A sharp cry of “To the empire!” echoed through all seven vessels at once! Admiral Tittus turned to his master and bowed once again. “By your order, master.” The one seated above the rest of the ships bridge looked down on his subordinate and an unseen smile, hidden under a veil of black, came across his evil lips.

 

While still standing with his two friends, Luke felt a cold sensation grip his body. “Danger!” He said softly to himself and then ducked out of Lando’s office, bound for the temple. Arriving at the temple entrance the massive slab of stone slid aside and closed behind the Jedi as he raced past the opening. He took the lift down into the depths of the planet and entered the huge library chamber. He slipped passed the boys standing at the dark doorway calling out to their friend and dove into the darkness with total self-abandon. He found the missing boy collapsed on the floor with his eyes wide open and staring into oblivion unable to speak or communicate in any way. Luke scooped Traces body up into his arms and walked in the direction he had just come until seeing the dim light of day exposing the doorway out.  
The man emerged from the blackness carrying the boy and took him to the lift followed closely by the others. Climbing back to the chamber just below the Jedi’s residence, Luke put the boy in one of the cots provided for him for the last few days and lay him down gently. Baz and the other boys watched while their friend lay motionless on the bed. Luke reached out to him through the force, trying to contact the boys mind. He searched for several minutes until finding his friends psyche in the guise of the boy, curled up on the ground at Luke’s feet. “Trace.” “Trace, can you hear me? If you can, try to reach me… try Trace, try.” The boys voice came across Luke’s mind, faint but loud enough for him to hear. “Luke… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Please help me.” Luke spoke to him again. “Trace, tell me what happened.” “I saw Melik, he was close to the doorway, I tried to reach him before he fell… but I fell and rolled into the dark room.” Luke tried again. “Then, what happened?” “I… I.. saw things, terrible things…” The fear and anguish in the boy’s voice conveyed panic. “Trace, its ok, I’m not mad. What did you see?” Trace didn’t answer at first but then started slowly. “It was awful, people dying, thousands, millions… all dying. Then I saw the two men fighting.” “What two men Trace?” “The one man was in all black with a long face.” Luke pressed on further. “What about the other man?” Trace whimpered before finally saying… it, was you!”  
Baz and Klenn tried to cheer Melik up but he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just sat at Traces side watching him, hoping that his friend would be alright. Baz went to get food and something to drink for he and his companions. “Klenn, come give me a hand, would you.” They left the room looking for the kitchen down the hall as they spoke to one another. “Do you think he’ll be alright, Baz?” “I hope so, but there’s no way to know for sure, who knows what happened to him in that room.” “No, not Trace, I meant Melik.” Baz nodded and then explained what had been on his mind for a while now. “We don’t belong in this place, Klenn. This place has secrets and unseen danger all around. I think we need to leave here as soon as Trace and Melik are able.” 

Chapter Twelve

Han worked closely with General Artibus and the other military commanders of the New Republic to devise contingencies for coping with any possible threat leveled against the core worlds. They already knew the capabilities of the old empires battle ships and fighters but there was no telling what surprises or new technology they might have in their possession. Meanwhile Chancellor Calrissian and Senator Organna made contact and warned the other planets within the core of the galaxy, of the immediate danger headed their way. Arrangements were being made for the New Republic forces alongside the Home World Defense League of each planet to band together as one cohesive unit to repel the old empire syndicate. Troopers on R&R or out on pass were quickly recalled back to duty as were all civil defense teams and police on each of the inner systems. Soon the entire Republic Armada had been gathered, forming an indomitable blockade just beyond the inner rim of the galaxy. The Chancellor and Senators held closed door meetings to discuss policy and protocol while keeping in constant contact with Generals, Artibus, Solo, and Gamott, who made up the head of the three branches of the armed forces. General Solo took command of the grand army while General Gamott commanded the Navy. It was General Artibus who assumed senior control over the entire group of martial forces, at the insistence of the High Council. They put their full confidence in the three men responsible with the safety and future of the New Republic and all it stood for. 

Leia kept close watch over the telemetry crew while also intercepting and relaying important tactical data between the high command and the various cruisers and destroyers littered across the great republic divide. Utilizing her protocol droid, C3PO she singlehandedly coordinated the fleet like a worthy conductor of the Great Republic Hall in the Coruscanti theater district. Notwithstanding the rumors that still circulating among many of her subordinates the Senator was most effective as the military liaison to the Chancellor. Rumors, as Leia was well aware, traveled twice as fast as the truth. It would take time for people to forget all about the Vader accusations, even though they had been officially put to rest by the executive committee. She kept herself busy in hopes of proving to her detractors, that she was first and foremost a patriot.

Like a swarm of deadly insects, seven star destroyers gallop in formation with the flagship, Majestique, leading the charge and the critically destructive power of the Nemesis guarding the posterior. Admiral Tittus paced furiously along the extended deck of the bridge under the watchful eye of his master. “Admiral Tittus, you cut a figure of a man in turmoil rather than one about to conquer.” His words dripping with malevolent grace from his mouth. Tittus felt the grip of something most unpleasant, but was undistinguishable due to his droid enhanced body. He could sense something out of place but was impotent to pinpoint its origin. “Master, I merely anticipate stiff opposition from our foes. I no longer know fear or disappointment, my mind is only capable of the here and now. The past and the future do not exist for me, only the present.” The dark hooded gargoyle-like being infesting the throne positioned overlooking the deck took a long deep breath. “How unfortunate, that you are no longer able to savor this moment when we are so close to meeting our destiny. I on the other hand revel in my triumph, even before it has occurred.” “Nothing can stop this juggernaut, it will be done.”

Luke returned to his sanctuary within the temples meditation level. He sat next to the crypt that contained his father’s last and most intimate of possessions. He sat reading from one of the scroll’s he had retrieved from the archive, one written by one of the first guard, before the old Republic. “I fear that I can neither proceed, nor stop at this point in my search. If I stop, I may be turning my back on the future, but if I continue, I risk everything! … His eyes skipped down the page and picked up again. “It is conceivable that with this new generation of Jedi might someday bring an end to the Sith.” “Through the teachings and transfer of knowledge, it is possible that we may be looking at a new beginning for the galaxy.” Signed, Master Brodius Pax. Luke thumbed through several other texts until settling on one in particular and began again. “I am sad to report to my masters, that our mission to Dagobah was a failure. The Sith temple was too heavily fortified and we were outnumbered. I am one of only three that survived to make it back, eight of my brothers fell to the red fire. I pray that the bombardment we unleashed during our retreat will do right by those who did not come back with us.” Signed, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight 

Luke allowed his mind to wander, wading through memories both old and new mixed with the stories Ben had told him in the short time they had spent together. His mind finally closed in on a particular memory. As the flood of smells and sounds began reaching him, so too the landscape emerged into one cohesive scene. In the dense fog he heard a rustling followed by a small shadow that slowly took shape until… Yoda! Then he saw another figure… himself, but not himself. This version of him was much younger and naïve, gentle, eager, full of wonder and ambition. “What did Yoda say? …Always ahead of himself, a dreamer, always looking to the future, never his mind on where he was, what he was doing. Excitement, heh, adventure, a Jedi craves not these things.” Luke smiled and laughed to himself. Luke felt like he could almost reach out and touch them, they seemed so real. “If only I could warn myself of what was to come and the choices he’d have to make… I mean, I would have to make or did make! It was all so confusing!” Then he noticed something, something he had overlooked or ignored when he was younger. It was the words of his master just before entering the cave, he hadn’t paid attention to Yoda’s advice, “Only what you take with you.” Followed by, “You will not need your weapon.” He had blocked that out. He knew it was futile, nothing he could do to change it now but he felt the pangs of regret. Before he had time to ponder any more, his surroundings changed and he began to be transported ahead and into the cave where he had encountered his destiny. He watched as his likeness was confronted by the tall, imposing figure of… Vader! The two apparitions dueled with their lightsabers until Lukes likeness swung high and removed Vaders helmeted head from his broad shoulders. Just as before, the helmet dashed to the ground and exploded, leaving a partially shattered mask with a face half visible… it was his own face.

He remembered back at how he had been so shaken the first time, but this time he saw more clearly and understood the visions meaning at once! With this revelation he felt himself pulled back to reality. He took notice of where he was in the temple and desperately began searching through all of the parchments all around him on the floor until at last he found it! “The writings of Thetieus.” The paper was yellow from age and brittle to the touch. He traced down the page with his index finger, reading the words along the way until stopping to read aloud. “The light is infinite but hidden in the dawn; shadow steals sight until the light shines through illuminating the day. The light is a watchful caretaker.” “A watchful caretaker!” Those words rung out in his mind until finally, he shot up off the floor and raced off to the lift that carried him down, down into the darkness. Once he reached the bottom, he went straight forward, to the very doorway he had recently warned the young boys to avoid. Once at the entrance, he wasted no time and sprang inside with the holocron in his grasp! Immediately the maelstrom burst forth lashing against the Jedi like a gale force wind, pushing, trying to hold him back but he persisted and fought to move ahead. Despite the fight, Luke was relentless and refused to yield. He continued further and further until he had reached his mental and physical limit. But it wasn’t until he contemplated giving up that the force grew more intense, threatening to devour him whole, that he made the firm resolve to stay the course. Like an unmovable force in his own right, he resisted everything that told him to give up and stood strong, muscles and mind straining but holding his ground! After what seemed like an eternity, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He let go of his fear, banished ambition, left behind ignorance, cast out doubt, and then… the wind abated and the darkness gave way to the light. The man began to breathe easier and his body relaxed in its stance and he was able to stand. The room was calm and the air thin and clear and he didn’t feel the cold like when he had been there before. Instead, the room was warm and quiet. For the first time in life he felt at peace. When he entered the room, minutes before, he still thought and felt like a boy. But once he had determined not to give up, he began to see things more clearly, abandoning the dreams of youth, and embraced the present. His mind and spirit became one, he was here and now! He breathed easy as years of guilt and pain and fear dissipated and vanished. He had reached out in the dark and embraced the heart of the light. Instantly his path was clear to him. His voice no longer had a childish tone of a simple youth searching for himself. The wind had been successful in peeling back the veneer of his innocence revealing the man within. On the edge of oblivion he was forced to mature. Now as he opened his mouth to speak he heard the powerful righteous tone of certainty and purpose. With authority at one with the force he spoke. “It’s time!”  
Deep in the folds of the outer rim, where time and space collide into a span of nothing, a fleet of war machines, designed and built for destruction and little else; careen half way across the galaxy in search of the core worlds and revenge. A single being, sat uneasy in anticipation of the moment when he would lash out and make the rebels feel his anger! Aboard the flagship, he took his throne. Then he felt something… something unsettling. At first it simply started as a weak disturbance in the force, almost undetectable. Then the hooded figure was nearly sent tumbling to the floor! The red imperial guards stationed around him reacted with haste in order to steady their master. But he caught himself and waved them off. All around him on the ships bridge, the watchful eyes of his servants wondered what happened. He lounged back against his throne in order to calm himself and settle his… fear. Fear?! He had not felt the sting of that emotion in decades! It was almost foreign to him now. His mind focused and he asked himself. “Could it be possible that someone had discovered the truth?!” “Did someone manage to beat me to my prize?” “Am I too late?” Then, without warning, in the flash of an instant, he felt a tsunami of power surge! Followed by a wellspring of force erupting, unlike he had ever felt before! Something great had been unleashed! … Something powerful had awakened! And he was… afraid!

Gathering in a closed room within the many apartments among the compound of buildings that made up the capitol, Leia took her place beside Han and Chewbacca and Lando. Several of the republics best generals along with their group of aids, filled the spaces designated around an immense, round holo-table as Minister Draius took the lead. He spoke while simultaneously activating the device which subsequently projected a display of the core of their galaxy. “Distinguished ladies and gentlemen, our scouts have confirmed that a large assemblage, of what appear to be imperial vessels is indeed on the move.” Murmuring and chatter began all around at the verification. “From the outer rim, they have amassed and army, complete with star destroyers and an unknown number of troops. They have been spotted taking over an old rebel base on the planet of Hoth.” Voices rumbled and then lowered as he continued. “There has been no official word yet as to their intentions. But it is safe to assume that it will certainly involve conflict.” General Solo took the dais next. “My friend and I have seen them, from what we saw it’s fair to conclude that they have been secretly planning and gathering supplies for some time now.” General Artibus asked for clarification. “So you’re telling us that this threat may be a viable threat?” “That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” Next came a sarcastic and dismissive voice of Senator Cruz. “It sounds to me like you’ve jumped to your own conclusions, General Solo. However it is this council who will decide what exactly constitutes as, a threat.” Hans lips tightened and his eyes began to burn as he listened to the pompous arrogance of another self-assured politician. “I would be interested to know what diplomatic attempts are available before jumping into another war.” Han was ready to explode and Lando could see it in his friend’s face, when the Chancellor finally rose and took control of the discussion. “I trust Generals Solo and Chewbacca’s assessment of the situation and advise against hesitation.” General Artibus agreed and interjected. “If I may, I’d like to send a scout party to investigate and report back about the enemies activities.” Leia stood. “Agreed, no time to waste, either we act decisively or we risk further domination and I for one will not bow to that tyranny again.” Answered Senator Organna. All but Senator Cruz stood and joined in. Notably Han turned his back to the man and refused to acknowledge him further. With the council’s endorsement, Lando took responsibility over the planets safety in coordination with Minister Draius. Han assisted General Artibus and his staff in making arrangements to depart in order to rendezvous with the fleet standing at the ready to engage the enemy if necessary. Soon Han was aboard the Falcon with Chewy and they plotted their course for Hoth as volunteers for the scouting mission, much to Leia’s protesting. In the end she capitulated and accepted the truth, her man couldn’t sit back any more than she could. She finally admitted to herself “We’re so much alike when it comes to taking action. That’s one of the many qualities that had attracted me to him in the first place, that and his devilish grin.” She thought to herself with a similar smile on her own face.

On the ice covered planet near the inner rim, Han arrived in order to seek out the two spies originally sent there to keep close tabs on the imperial fleet as it got closer to the galaxies core. The Falcon set down near the coordinates supplied to them deep inside a cavern covered in ice and snow to hide their position. “Chewy, shut down the engines and activate the control locks. I’ll try and reach out to our contacts in the field.” Chewbacca barked his agreement and went to work quickly, preparing to depart from the warm ship and into the frozen wastes of Hoth. He had no fond memories for this dead snow ball and couldn’t wait to see the mission finished and leave the permafrost once and for all. Unlike his wookie companion, Han needed to don his snow-suit in order to keep from freezing in the planets –155 degrees with a combine wind chill to make it feel like -255 degrees. Unfortunately neither man or beast could withstand the plummeting temperature once night fell and the temp dropped to -300 degrees. All work had to be done and all lives tucked away inside some kind of shielding in order to survive. “Hey!, I’m going out and place a transmitter beacon on top of that hill to our left in order to send a clear signal. You stay here and watch the monitors for any unwelcome, unfriendlies!” Again Chewy acknowledged and flipped the switches all around him on the ships cockpit and waited. He saw his friend clomping his way through the thick powder until finally reaching the summit and driving the beacon deep into the ground for support and turned the device on. Han turned and gave a thumbs-up signal to alert the wookie to switch on the transmitter and send a coded message to their comrades.  
“He.. are yo… ..ble to pick u… …thing?!” Hans voice kept cutting in and out due to radiation interference from the extreme cold as well as the mineral deposits so close to the planet’s surface. Hoth was cold and desolate, but it made up for its inhospitable weather by offering the right mix of rare minerals needed by a large society to flourish. “Aarggggheeehh”. Was all Han could make out over the frequency being used but he knew his companion well enough to know that he was alert. “Im going to try out this comm-tracker and see if I can pick up our friends out there. Hang tight and watch those monitors for me. If trouble shows before our guys do, we might need to make a quick exit.” Han took his new communicator out of his pocket and set the sensitive instruments controls to auto and waited. A few anxious seconds later and he got a blip on the screen and then a faint voice. “This is blue lea… do.. copy?” came through the static and Han switched on the tracking beam. He turned around to face the Falcon and waved to Chewy, who anticipated Han’s gesture and headed for the forward hatch. As the ramp lowered the wookie down into the snow and sheering wind, his thick layer of double fur insulated him but his eyes had no such protection. He took a pair of welder’s goggles and put them on to cut the intense glare given off by the daystars light reflected off of the powdery slopes of snow. “Chewy, are you able to see my position?” static… “Graaarggherrr.” “Very funny, for your information I just took a bath last night!” “Hurry up and get over here, the scouting team is on its way and I want to get the report and get off this snowball before it gets dark.” Chewbacca, with bowblaster in hand as always, reached his friend at just about the same time as the prior team reached their position. “Hey, glad to see you guys! We were starting to think the republic forgot us out here.” “Nah, they just didn’t wanna ruin your vacation.” Han smirks as the other laugh. “So where’s this army of bucketheads?” Commander Gerrith began to fill them in on troop movements and armory capabilities as well as security. “Yesterday morning a star destroyer came down low enough to drop At-Ats and supply transports until just before dark and then disappeared again. Any idea how many there are?” Han rubbed his stubble covered chin. “As far as we can tell, at least five, maybe more.” Lieutenant Jorka had more questions than answers. “Five?!” Han jumped in. “Or More!” “Well if the stockpile of weapons is any indication of their capabilities, then we better make sure.” Han sent Chewy back to the Falcon to maintain communications while he and the two other soldiers went in search of more intel. 

The wind was picking up as the temperature began to plummet. “How far?” asked Han. Commander Gerrith pointed ahead. “Just over that ridge, two clicks beyond the snow flats.” “How have you stayed hidden so long?” Lieutentant Jorka answered first. “The wind and cold freeze up their vehicles at night so they don’t go out after dark. During the day we use a reflector dish to blend in with the snow.” Gerrith added. “And the natural rock formations are rich in latanium sulphate. It scrambles their sensors. We’re like ghosts out here.” “I’d like to see what kind of fire power they have, any idea how we might get inside the compound?” Gerrith knelt down in the snow and started drawing with his finger. “We’re here, the fueling depot is here, and the entrance to the underground base is here. This opening is the only way in or out.” Han looked around until he stopped and pointed to the top of the mountain just above the enemy barracks. “There! That’s our way in.” Jorka shook his head. “How can you be so sure?” Han pulled out a scanner and pointed it at the highest point on the rise. “See that heat signature? It’s exhaust from the underground generators. I was stationed here during the last incursion, that’s the way in without being detected.” Jorka looked at his partner. “We better get a move on before the temperature drops anymore.” Together the three men climbed up the grade single file until reaching the top. Just as Han had predicted, a deep shaft spewing heat vapors descended deep into the mountain until it disappeared from sight into the darkness. The two scouts helped Han tie off their lines and went over the side and lowered themselves down with the hot air blasting against them as they fell. The fleet of the new republic was fully assembled just beyond Coruscant’s atmosphere forming a seemingly impenetrable blockade. Cruisers and destroyers, flanked by troop carriers and fighters sat waiting for a signal from Han. Everyone on the command ship Liberator, watched the view screen in anticipation of his transmission.

Trace had awoken during Luke’s absence and been attended to by his friends as well as Artoo. Without warning, the lift appeared and its doors opened. The small group of young men all turned their heads, unprepared for what came next. “Luke!” The Jedi met them and their myriad of questions, half way across the room. “It’s good to see you guys, hope you haven’t been too bored.” “Nah, we had Artoo to have fun with, he showed us projections of space battles and ground fighting on the planet of Endor, and then…” Luke cut Baz off. “I need to take you all home, gather your things.” The boys all had surprised looks on their faces. “Wait, why do we have to go home?” asked Trace. “It’s safe for you all to return home now, I can’t keep you all here, and I’ve got to go too.” Melik and Klenn picked up their belongings and went to the lift with a look of defeat. Baz got his things as well and waited for the Jedi but Trace was upset. “I don’t want to go, I like it here, why can’t I go with you?” Luke placed his right hand on Trace’s left shoulder as he explained. “I don’t have time to discuss this with you, you’re safe to go home and I have some things to do that are much too dangerous for you or your friends. I will come back though, I promise.” Traces head hung down sadly. “Alright, whatever.” Together they all boarded the lift and went down to the ground level and exited through the door Luke opened for them. He watched them leave and then went back into the temple. As he ascended up the tall structure it felt empty and quiet. He had gotten used to having someone to share his fortress with, used to the sound of laughing and play. He couldn’t concern himself with those things now, he had serious preparation to begin. The lift stopped and as the doors opened he stepped forward in front of the large stone sarcophagus in the middle of the room. With his eyes open and his body relaxed, his lips parted slightly as he whispered.. “open”. Immediately the large stone lid lifted up and off of its lower pedestal and hung weightless in the air. Luke stepped up and reached into the hollow stone chest and carefully lifted out his father’s helmet… and then his lightsaber. 

Admiral Tittus waited silently outside his masters chambers like a faithful pet while his men hurriedly readied to transport men and supplies down to the frigid planet’s surface. Tittus kept his head down and his eyes averted as his master passed by when the doors to his apartment opened. Like smoke, the emperor floated by and uttered only one word. “Come.” The emperor went to his chamber of refuge and meditation up above at the ships highest point and took his venerable seat, surrounded by a detail of Red Guard. Admiral Tittus went to the bridge and awaited further orders from his dark majesty. In minutes the game of galactic conquest had begun. “Admiral, send the Havok ahead to Coruscant. Then wait a few microns before sending in the Andvil, Predator and Augger to the opposite side of the planet and unleash the full power of our destroyers!” “As you wish, my master!” Tittus waved to his communications officer who relayed the emperor’s orders and the Havok pulled away from the other ships and went into hyperspace. A few microns later it was followed by the Andvil, Predator and Augger! Meanwhile the flagship Majestique sat motionless in space orbiting above the ice planet flanked by the two remaining destroyers, Atrocitor and Nemesis. Next the emperor raised a boney pale hand and gave further orders. “Send the Atrocitor and Nemesis down to the planet’s surface to collect the rest of our forces immediately.” The orders were then carried out as the Majestiques engines came on line and the oversized ship began to pull away. 

Han and his two compatriots climbed down the air vent into the mountain until they reached a snag in their plans. “Why are we stopping?” Asked the lieutenant. Han lowered himself onto a peri-steel grid. “We’ve gone as far as we can this way.” Gerrith sounded confused. “Wait, you said we climb down and into the base, you didn’t mention this.” Han shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, it wasn’t here five years ago when I lived here.” Jorko dropped to the gating and swung around to meet Han face to face. “Oh, so now whatta we do?” Han pulled something small from his jackets front pocket and held it up to the dim light coming from above. “Lucky for you boys, I still have my plasma torch from working on the Falcon, we’ll cut our way through.” Then he knelt down and lit his torch and searched for the best place to start cutting while the others checked their gear. Han felt both, the heat from the torch in front of him and the freezing cold air biting him from behind. He was surprised at how fast he was making headway on his task and stopped to let his friends know it wouldn’t be much longer until…. snaaappppp!!! “AAAhhhhhhhhhhh!” All three men instantly and without warning dropped through the dark until suddenly hitting bottom several feet below. “Unghhh!” “Aahhgh!” “Bmmmphhh!” “What in the universe was that!?” asked Jorko. Hans voice cut through the still darkness. “I was just about to tell you that I think the metal is really old and brittle.” Gerrith started to chuckle. “You don’t say?” All three men saw the humor in their predicament and laughed. “Well, might as well see where we are.” Said Han as he lifted his torch and lit it up again. In a solitary instant, while the flame flickered to life and cast its light, there not two meters in front of the three men, stood a ferocious wampa! The hairy white beast raised up to its full height with both arms stretched out in both directions and bared its sharp carnivorous teeth! “Eooooowwwwwggghhhh!!!” Han went for his blaster but it was missing from its holster, possibly coming loose during the fall. Jorko froze out of fear but Gerrith dove into his friend only a second before the powerful right claw of the snow beast slashed through the air in his direction. Han shoved the bright fiery torch into the beasts face causing it to pull back, both arms trying to shield its eyes from the brightness. That’s when Gerrith looked at the snow next to him and saw Han’s pistol on the ground and grabbed for it. He quickly turned over onto his back and fired directly into the creature’s middle. A flash of light later and the wampa was lying dead, face down in the bloody red frost. Jorko and Gerrith got to their feet and noticed Han wasn’t with them! 

“Han?” “General Solo?” “Down here guys.” The two scouts both looked down and found Han down in a hole in the shafts floor, looking up at them. “I think we can get out through here, jump down.” Once all three of them were together again, Han lead the way through an underground maze of air ducts that eventually took them to a space just above a massive generator. “I don’t see anyone, lower me down and I’ll have a look around.” “We’ll hold the line while you drop down.” Han stepped over to the edge, turned and jumped back and down. As soon as his feet touched the frozen hard ground, Han was deaf to his friends calls from the overpowering hum of the generator. He wasn’t aware of the half dozen snowtroopers entering the large room just on the other side of the huge machine. The troopers entered single file but the broke up into smaller groups. Both Gerrith and Jorko held their breath as they watched the troopers circle around one way, just as Han turned and circled the opposite and switched positions, each completely unaware of the others presence. The snowtroopers split up again and inspected the area to the right of the great mechanism while Han motioned up to his buddies and went through the door on the opposite end of the room and out of sight. “Did you just see that?” The two men waiting high up above in the ceiling chamber looked at each other in disbelief. “That was crazy, man.” Once Han was gone from view the troopers made their way to a doorway at the other end of the room below and left. A short time later they saw Han coming back and waved from their perch in the ceiling. “What are you doing?” Gerrith looked at his partner in dismay. “I’m getting his attention.” “The man knows we’re up here, you don’t have to wave, you moron.” Han motioned to them to come down and then went back to the doorway and watched for unwelcomed guests. Once Gerrith and Jorko were on the ground and free of their ropes they carefully joined Han. “I’ve been all over this end of the base. Most of the troops are assembled near the hanger bays behind the large outer blast doors.” “Did you see the artillery stockpile?” “Yeah, and it’s even bigger than we anticipated. I think I can make it to the rear of the main hanger. If I can set charges under that troop carrier it might cause a chain reaction and seal off the rest of the base.” Gerith checked his micrometer. “Jorko and I will set off an explosion in the far left corner which should give you enough time to get in, set your charges and get back out before the roof of the cave comes crashing down on us.” Han grinned at the two men. “I’m starting to like you guys.” Soon the two scouts had reached the farthest point from Han and set timed charges to go off just two minutes after they had made it out of there. However, before the charges went off, a half dozen Stormtroopers came into view. One of them sat down on an empty ammunition container while the rest leaned against the transport near where the bombs were placed. Out of nowhere, one then another and then another explosion rocked the room, sending armored bodies in every direction, then a tie-fighter caught fire and exploded as well causing chaos all across the main docking station! The tie-fighters had been refueling side by side when the first one caught and blew sending fire and shrapnel into the others and soon a dozen ships had exploded in sequence. Now Han kept his head down while running as fast as he could until reaching his target. He placed four separate charges and timed them all for the same time, then made his way back to meet his friends again. He hadn’t made it all the way back when the charges went off and finished the job that the others had begun minutes earlier. Smoke and ashes flew through the air and water from the melting snow ran across the ground shorting out electrical systems all over the base, plunging nearly the entire place into darkness. Within seconds, the explosion of the main transport brought the roof of the vast cave came crashing down like a waterfall, burying the entire entrance to the base in snow and ice! Men and machine were caught in a catastrophic landslide outside on the mountainside as the cave filled up with snow! The smell of burnt electrical wiring as well as the odor of scorched flesh filled the cavern below the mountain base. Han and his companions quickly ran for the generator room jumping over corpses and ducking the shower of ice and snow that rained down from the rapidly deteriorating ceiling. After reaching the spot where they had first appeared, they wasted no time climbing back up into the air shaft and headed back the way they had come. But once they made it back to the main exhaust shaft and started the ascent, Han stopped! “You two go on ahead up, I’ll meet you back at the Falcon as soon as I can!” “Wait, whatta you mean, where are you going?” “We’ll never get passed those cannons outside if I don’t find a way to shut em down!” Once Han left the men to their escape, he tried each passageway leading from the central shaft and checked them all until he saw what he had been looking for. The command center had already been abandoned except for a few stragglers and some badly damaged droids. Han fired his blaster, with the enemy returning fire, as computer screens cracked and electrical junctions blew. In no time Han was alone with the smoke and flashes while everyone scattered. “I sure wish Chewy was here right now!” He said aloud while punching in codes to disable the main power grid and hopefully the huge plasma canons just beyond the wall next to him. “Ouch!” He yelled, as he pulled his hand back from a bare wire hanging down! “That hurt!” He finished pushing buttons and took out his blaster in order to give the computer the perfect send off. “Blammm!” And the console was no more. “Nobody’s gonna turn that on again.” He said to himself while running for the only exit left unblocked. He ran up and down corridors looking for a way out until something caught his attention! Attached to the outer south quadrant of the base sat an X-1101 battle cruiser. Its flight crew was disconnecting the fuel lines and closing up the outer storage hatches while two tech’s closed the rear engine compartment and went to gather their tools while Han snuck aboard and took the pilots chair. He flipped the switches to his right which made the open hatches suddenly slam shut and the lift jets to activate and ignite. At least Han thought all of the hatches were shut. In reality, one of the lower access hatches was still open. Standing next to the opening was one of the snowtroopers who had been inside the ship strapping down the supply canisters when the ship suddenly lifted off, sending the trooper hurtling through the open door and skidding across the tops of two piles of ammunition on the base floor. The powerful thrust caught the crew outside of the ship unaware as well and blew them clear across the loading dock and into the icy walls of the cave with such force that most of them were knocked out cold and the others were too dazed to make it to their feet when Han engaged the main thrusters and shot out of the outcropping of ice and across the frozen tundra! He pulled back on the controls and then arched the cruiser straight up into the thermosphere. At that same time the scouts had just made it back to Chewy who had the Falcon charged and ready to leave. Chewbacca saw the signal flash across his screen and recognized the signature as his old buddy and brought the Falcon in just behind Hans vessel, shooting and crippling several At-At walkers and decimating a horde of foot soldiers trying to escape the devastation coming from inside the fleets base of operations. Just then Gerrith spotted one of the immense plasma canons turn to fire on them, when suddenly it stopped and exploded in a hailstorm of fire and debris. After taking one last shot at tie-fighter beginning to lift off, the wookie took the Falcon into space following just behind Han and his stolen cruiser who were signaling one another to prepare to jump into hyperspace! Han was so stoked with adrenaline that he sat up in his chair and started to yell out when… just in their path, sat twin  
Star Destroyers! The Atrocitor and the Nemesis!  
Han was sure he was about to have a major heart attack as he sat staring at the two gargantuan vessels looming over him like giant clouds, preventing him and his friends from escaping into deep space. At first he didn’t even hear the voice in his headset. “General Solo! Do you copy?!” “General? Please respond!” He fumbled with his comm link and then shouted back! “I hear you!” “General, we have a communiqué from Admiral Artibus, he wants to know what we’ve found.” There was no answer at first, just static, then came.. “Tell Artibus not to send ships to Hoth! Only two destroyers here. The others must be on their way to Coruscant. Tell him to watch the planet and hold a tight formation in case they try and sneak up on them.” Geriths voice came back across the comm link. “Will do General! Falcon, over and out.” The transmission hadn’t stopped for more than a second when another voice abruptly came across Han’s headset. “X-1101, this is the star destroyer Nemesis, why have you left the planet? What is your order confirmation code?” Han didn’t respond, and again he heard the voice. “X-1101, what is your order confirmation code? If you do not respond we will open fire!” The comms officer aboard the Nemesis waited eagerly for a response as the vessels commander walked over and stood over his shoulder, watching the small blip on the holo-screen getting closer to his ship. Before the officer could reach the panel with his finger, the commander reached out a gloved hand and pushed the button. The officer leaned back and slid out of the man’s way as his superior took control of the comm station and engaged the main screen on the ships bridge. Instantly a picture of a bewildered Han Solo jumped up in full view of all on the command station! In the cruiser, right in front of Hans face the likeness of the destroyer’s captain… Bobba Fett!

Chapter Thirteen

Billowy clouds passed overhead in the warm night air as the city lights flickered on. A single x-wing fighter alone sat on the launch pad refueling for the monumental voyage soon approaching. In the mech-droid position stationed just behind the cockpit of the aged fighter, R2-D2 sits much the same as he has been for the past ten years, not counting the countless missions with the Jedi’s father Anakin. Nestled in and diligent in preparing the ship for the extremes of deep space, he relentlessly checks and rechecks the flight systems. Two large fuel cells sit strapped to the underside of the fuselage by the engineers to enable the small ship to travel further distances than previously possible. Its next flight will shape the future of the New Republic for possibly decades and advanced preparation is crucial. The ships attendants hear the sound of approaching footsteps closing in from behind and turn out of reflex to see who will pilot the vessel. They have been instructed by the office of the Chancellor, to ready the outdated old fighter for flight. “Wonder who’s taking this old heap out?” One of the service engineers looks at his fellow mechanics. “Must be somebody really important for the Chancellor to personally order it’s reto-fitting.” “Yeah, I’m surprised this old hunk of junk can still fly.” “Look at the burns and scorching all over it, must have seen a lot of action to get this beat up!” Sarcastically one man joins in the conversation. “It’s probably some fat old ex-pilot from the last war who became a politician and now wants to relive the glory days!” As the four men laugh one of the ships attendants hears the sound of footsteps approaching from behind and turns to meet the person. But when he catches sight of a hooded figure getting closer, he drops the tool from his shaking hand and looks on in terror and awe! “What’s a matter Trigg? You got real quiet all of a sudden.” The other engineer looks up from his work only to see the shape of a man headed in their direction and does just as his workmate had done. The other two workers fuss with an outer access hatch that doesn’t want to lock until it finally snaps into place and they look up and back away from their jobs. The dark hooded figure reaches the vicinity of his ship, climbs the ladder and takes his seat at the controls. He places a satchel that had once been gifted to him by his old friend Ben and stowed it away under his seat. All four workmen avoided eye contact with the solemn figure and just backed away and took their leave, cautiously agreeing not to discuss what they had seen with any outsiders. As the engines come online and the ship lifts off, one of the techs peeks out from behind a power convertor station. “Did any of you see his face?” “No, it was too dark.” “Me either, that hood was in the way, but I’d recognize those boots anywhere.”  
Dust and dirt begins to whip and curl through the swirling gusts of exhaust coming from the X-wing as it lifts off and the servo-jets kick on, thrusting the small fighter straight up into the sky and through the light blue of the atmosphere. Then climbing higher and higher until breaking through the darker blue canopy that quickly turns into the pitch black of space. Small twinkling points of light scattered all around in every direction watch in the stillness as Luke and Artoo silently cut into the cold of hyperspace and in the blink of an eye, they are gone. Streaks of white and black rush over the x-wings pilots canopy while its occupant permits his astro-mech to take over the guidance system while he sits, eyes scanning a bit of parchment. “It is to my brothers in the force that I commend this bit of knowledge. Seek not the destruction of the dark side. Neither through battle or dalliance will you prevail. Cast out all doubt and anger, touch not the darkness, walk only in the light. Let the will of the force choose its own path.” Luke’s eyes read on down the page until he stumbled upon the last passage. “To Dagobah, my kyber-crystal and I go in search of refuge. Anxious to leave, though I am not, go I must if the crystals safety I am to ensure. Long have the I dwelt in the force, my crystal by my side. If into dark hands it falls, doomed am I and all who have carried it.”  
Luke folded the old paper and slid it into one of his robes pockets. The stale air of the ships environment compressor filled his nose. “How many times over the years has he breathed this same air?” He wonders to himself. “These controls, this trigger, how many times have I fired these guns and rockets?” For the first time in years he sat at the controls of his own ship but it didn’t feel the same anymore. He was an experienced and accomplished pilot, known throughout the galaxy for his exploits but until today he had never encountered this raw feeling of awareness. He could feel the ship. He could feel the space outside; he could even read his little droids thoughts as they screeched along. Every calculation, every circuit within the vessel itself, he could feel them all as if it were alive and part of him. He reached out with his mind and touched the stars and celestial bodies racing past him. “I know where I am. Even out here in hyperspace, I am aware of my position and surroundings, even at this velocity.” “I’m almost there.” Then as fast as his mind could conceive it… his x-wing came out of hyperspace… but it wasn’t the navi-computer or his little friend who switched off the hyper-drive. “It was me.” He gazed down at his hands, laying palms down on his legs. “I stopped myself… with the force.” His mind began absorbing his new found power of control… and it was exhilarating!” He looked at his viewer and focused his mind as the images of star systems and hyper-lanes raced across the screen, faster and faster like a blur! Then stopped! The screen went blank. The Jedi reached out once again, with his consciousness, and took the ship down into the foggy atmosphere of the swampy world where his mentor and teacher had once given him his first taste of the force and what he was capable of. He guided his small craft gingerly through the trees and vines that could have easily tangled up the wings of his fighter and brought him down and crashed it into the swamp below. But he allowed the force to guide him and set his tiny vessel down without so much as a scratch. He lowered the fighter onto the damp and muddy surface of the planet where he had first become a Jedi… this is Dagobah.  
Luke leaned forward and stood as the canopy arched back out of his way and locked into position. Then, instead of lowering the ladder, he simply and without giving it any thought, walked off the edge of the fuselage and gently floated to the soft marshy ground. Wrapped in his new clothes and large robe, he didn’t feel the familiar cold dampness that he remembered as a younger man. He had no fixed destination in mind yet he was compelled… compelled or even pulled through the bleak and soppy forest. Plants and vines moved aside as he passed until he felt the darkness. He avoided the cave, he had no need of it. Instead he walked by until he could make out a small mound in the distance. The closer he got the more familiar it became until reaching out and touching it with his left bare hand. “Yoda.” “It’s been so long… so long since we both sat and talked. You told me of my sister, told me about the emperor and told me about… my father.” His eyes were open, but it was not the present that he saw. It was the past, painful and yet comforting at the same time. “I watched you die, and then fade away into the force.” The scene unfolded just as it had when it happened nearly five years before. He looked up and all around him. Then as if being called to action, Luke stepped back and looked down at the small mud hut. Its thick dried out shell split open like an egg but no creature stirred from within, instead, a light, green and bright shown from deep inside the tiny huts cracked outer surface. Then without a sound a small bright green crystal emerged from the dirt and rose to meet Luke. He reached out his bare hand and took hold of it. “Master Yoda’s kyber-crystal.” He said to himself softly. Then he took the red crystal he had removed from his father’s lightsaber with his right hand and placed them both, side by side in his left palm and closed his fingers tightly around them both. Lightning! Thunder! A gale forced wind! Everything around the man stirred and vibrated violently while the hand holding the crystals struggled to contain the power and sheer force pressing against his skin! The Jedi’s eyes began to glow an intense red until fire erupted from both of their sockets and consumed what was left of the small adobe and all vegetation around him! He gritted his teeth and stood fast until finally… WHOOOOOOOMMMM!!! In a single flash of blinding light his hand gave off a phenomenal surge of unlimited power! Causing a shockwave that leveled everything within several square meters of his position! Trees where ripped from the ground as mud and dry underground were shoved aside leaving him alone and untouched. He looked down at his left hand and opened his fingers slowly. Where two crystals once lay, now only one existed. Neither color of the previous two, now a much richer and vibrant Amber than he had ever seen! Then looking closer, he could make out streaks of green and red running through the crystals center. He considered the small object for a few seconds… then tucked it away inside his shirt for safe keeping, for now. The man’s black outer cloak whipped around as he turned and briskly walked back to his fighter and a waiting Artoo unit, only this time there were no trees or branches or large stones to block his way since all obstacles had been blown away! Where he once required the aid of a ladder, now he simply leapt in a single motion and landed effortlessly on top of the x-wing and dropped into his seat emotionless and calm. He gazed one last time out across the plain ahead where he and Yoda had first met and trained together. A feeling of nostalgia crossed his mind for a brief second and then was replaced by a single minded sense of purpose. In seconds the ships canopy was down and sealed into place as the craft lifted off from the ground and spun slightly to the left and faced the direction from where it had entered the swamp earlier. Only this time as Artoo whistled and bleeped the ships engines were still offline! Artoo’s sensors picked up a powerful energy signature coming from his master and made a low whistle and hum to himself. It wasn’t until the ship was several meters in the air and facing the way out that the engines came to life and the ship moved on its own power. Then as if on cue, the fighter shot out of the damp still air and ejected into space and re-entered hyperspace for the next leg of the odyssey.

“Ah, …hi!” Was all that came to Hans mind as he sat staring at his long time enemy and one time predator. Then… “bye!” And the main view screen aboard the star destroyer Nemesis went blank! Of all the eyes open wide and looking about, it was the main comm’s officer that looked especially petrified as the ships helmeted commander slammed his right fist down onto the communications display, causing irreparable damage not to mention making a violent sound! Just then another officer shouted to the ships commander! “Sir! The captain of the Atrocitor is hailing us!” Fett shrugged off the officers call and ignored the other ships plea for communication. Commander Fett stood and motioned to the officer at arms to locate the source of the transmission and lock on target immediately! In less than a minute the ships guns were trained on the x-1101 cruiser and ready to fire when Fett halted the gunner! “No!” “Do not fire yet.” Confused the gunner took his hands off of the weapons controller and slid his chair away from the control desk while Fett took control himself. He angled the guns to fire just in front of the cruiser and let go a flurry of fire! Not one of the carefully aimed shots actually hit the cruiser. Instead Han counter fired and jerked the cruiser to his left and tried to make an ill-fated run for it. Unfortunately the destroyer’s guns realigned and fired again, cutting off the cruisers path once again. The Nemesis’ first officer looked to his subordinates with a look of confusion as they did likewise. “Is the commander playing a game with this pilot?” The first officer wondered to himself, not daring to speak aloud. Fett’s next move answered his question when he aimed for the rear section of the cruiser and fired again without hitting anything. Then those on the bridge suddenly caught sight of a ship closing in from behind the cruiser, the Falcon! Unnoticed by everyone but the commander, who had the benefit of wearing a specially modified Mandalorean helmet, the second ship had been blocked from sight. But Fett saw it and decided to ignore Han and instead focus on the one thing Han loved more than anything else in the entire universe… the Milleneum Falcon! As soon as Han realized he was in the clear and that his friends were in danger he spun his ship around to run interference for Chewy. Unfortunately Bobba Fett wasn’t letting his prize target go! He fired the ships main guns wildly without aim forcing Han to break away for fear of being blown into oblivion and rolled out of range of any further blasts. The Atrocitor moved into position to intercept the cruiser but was too slow to be affective and came dangerously close to the Nemesis. The Atrocitor made evasive maneuvers in order to stay clear of its sister ship but the Nemesis’ captain refused to yield. This however left the Falcon vulnerable and looking straight down the barrel of Fett’s guns! Due to the helmet sitting atop Bobba’s head, no one could be sure for any certainty, but all agreed later that he must have been smiling when he pulled back and fired two bursts directly into the Falcon at close range! And again all would have agreed that the smile would have certainly turned to an angry sneer when, out of nowhere and totally unexpected, the cruiser darted in front of the laser cannons and intercepted the brunt of fire just as Fett pulled the trigger! Flames and explosions burst forth directly in front of the destroyer’s bridge, sending shrapnel and molten metal in every direction! At the same instant as the guns fired and the cruiser jumped in front of the Falcon, the firestorm thrust right into the destroyer’s bridge shattering transpara-steel panels and sending men and machines alike scattering in all directions while the artificial atmosphere was instantly sucked out into the vacuum of space! Bobba Fett was caught right in the blast from his vantage point and was ripped to shreds by the concussive force of fire and debris vaporizing him and a dozen of his men! Among the thick shower of steelus and copprinium, a single red quartz visor torn from the face of a onetime notorious bounty hunter floated freely into the cold of space and drifted away. A violent end… to a violent life!

Chewbacca and his passengers cheered as they watched the huge vessel keel up and dive nose first into the icy planet’s atmosphere as it fell burning and exploding. Then as quickly as it started, the mirth was over as the wookie searched for Han’s ship! He frantically activated the ships sensors and looked through the canopy of the cockpit but there was no sign of the damaged cruiser! It was a tense couple of minutes until Gerrith shouted! “There!” As he pointed to the cloud covered planet below. “Look, smoke coming from over there headed for the surface of Hoth, he must be headed down.” Chewbacca grabbed the controls and aimed for the plume of thick black smoke shooting in the direction of impending doom! Chewbacca was so intent on finding his friend that he almost forgot about the second destroyer as it came about for another pass. The wookie was without a doubt one of the best co-pilots in the galaxy. A little known fact however was that he was responsible for turning Han into one of the best pilots around. His response time and nimble mastery of the controls on the Falcon enabled him to multi-task while Han took the helm. But Han wasn’t available this time and teaching his new friends how to operate the ship in the thick of battle seemed impractical at best! Instead, for the first time in years, Chewy assumed the role of pilot and switched seats, leaving Jorko to try and maintain the side & rear deflector shields, while simultaneously firing the ships rotating plasma cannon. The poor man had his hands full and could be of no assistance to anyone else for the time being. Chewbacca on the other hand weaved and outmaneuvered the bulky destroyer, pitting speed against power. Commander Brael sat fists clenched in anger and barely able to contain his fury as he watched the small ship pass in front of him without so much as a scratch. His gunner was frantically pushing buttons and firing wildly but to no avail. Finally the Falcon looked as though it were trying to make a run for it, only to flip over and twist itself until it was now aimed right for the flight deck of the monstrous vessel and closing in fast! Commander Brael slowly got to his feet and started taking short steps toward the blast doors in order to leave the bridge without alerting his men. He hadn’t managed to get very far when one of the comms officers turned his head and caught sight of his superior trying to sneak out, when he jumped up to do the same, alerting everyone else and causing a stampede for the door. All the while the Falcon was dead set on a collision course and firing its main gun which began showering the bridge with blaster fire until the forward shields couldn’t take any more pressure and gave way! The bridge exploded viciously catching the terrified men trying to get out and slammed them in mass into the blast doors which hadn’t had time to open. Just a few kilometers from smashing into the large ship, the Falcon pulled up and zoomed over the ships burning command center! With no more danger coming from the badly damaged destroyer, Chewbacca headed for Hoth.  
Han’s eyes slowly started to open and the haze in front of him began to come into focus when he realized that he must have blacked out for a minute. He tried to clear his head and gave it a little shake when an excruciating crack of pain caught him just over his left eye. Blood was trickling down from the gash in his forehead but the intense cold slowed it nearly to a stop in a matter of seconds. He tried to get up from his lying position but couldn’t manage to move! He looked around in the dim light of the cruisers cockpit and noticed that he was no longer in the ships cockpit. He had been thrown free of the pilot’s seat and somehow tumbled, into a small space near the back of the front half of the main deck. It took a while for him to get some of the smaller pieces of metal and plasti-steel off of him but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get out from under a long support section that had peeled away from the ships inner hull. It occurred to him almost immediately that he wasn’t in any pain, which meant that he was already numb from the cold and it wouldn’t matter much if he could get free from his present predicament. The sun was setting and the temperature was falling. It wouldn’t be long before it was too cold for his body and his blood would begin to freeze inside his arms and legs and then his chest finally suffocating him from within. “Well Han, you really did it this time, didn’t you?” He asked himself out loud. “At least you’ll fall asleep from hypothermia before you freeze solid, some comfort.”  
Chewy and the two scouts flew as close to the planets icy surface as the terrain would allow looking for signs of the damaged cruiser. Close to ten microns went by when they spotted the wreckage scattered across the snow covered plain for over twelve kilometers before sighting what was left of the smoldering ship. Thankfully the intensely low temperature had already extinguished any flames caused by the crash and only smoke rose from the wreck. The wookie looked for a safe place to put his ship down when something rocked the Falcon! Before anyone could see what was going on, a second brutal force slammed into the side of the Falcon driving it down and into the snow! Snow and ice flew past the cockpits canopy making visibility impossible! Then… Blammmm! The Falcon had come to a certain stop! Jorko wiggled free of his restraints and looked through one of the small side portals for some sign of what had happened. Frost covered most of the transpara-steel window but he was still able to make out the shape of half a dozen At-At walkers headed straight for them. “At-At’s they must have seen us coming in and fired on us before our sensors could warn us!” The Falcon had landed right side up, which was fortunate but even so, Chewbacca was unable to get any kind of response to the control board. “Heerrraauughhhhh!” The wookie shouted much to his companion’s surprise! Until now they hadn’t heard much from their new friend, this outburst kinda scared them. Jorko ran to the ships duel plasma cannons and jumped into the chair, switching to manual mode and bringing the canons swiveling around in the direction of the onslaught headed straight for them. He wasted no time shooting at anything that dared come into range but it soon became obvious that he was outnumbered and out gunned. “I’m doing all I can to hold them off but there’s just too many of them!” Gerrith flipped open the weapons locker. “A couple of grenades, two blasters and a glow stick aint gonna do much either!” “I think it’s time to discuss our other options!” Jorko was swerving back and forth while firing with everything he had, but even though his trigger fingers kept going… the guns finally stopped! “Outta ammo!” Jorko hopped out of the gunners seat. “If either of you has a plan, now would be a great time to hear it!” Kroooommmm! Kroooommmm! The sound of the huge At-At walkers was getting louder, they were getting dangerously close! Kroooommmm! “Alright Chewbacca, it’s up to you.” The tall wookie grabbed his bowblaster and waved for the two men to follow him as he pulled back one of the forward wall panels and punched a red button inside the dark compartment. Poooommm! And an outer panel burst out into the snow making an emergency exit just under the front of the fuselage! A rush of freezing cold air flew in threw the opening! Gerrith turned to his longtime partner. “Well, it’s been fun knowin ya! Lets go!” All three jumped into the waste deep snow and waded in the direction of the downed cruiser, leaving the Falcon to fend for itself. They could actually feel themselves slowing down as the bitter wind began taking its toll on their muscles and joints. An agonizing few minutes later and they made it to the wreckage and crawled into the ships open hull and out of the weather. The two men pulled on one side of the sealed doors as Chewy pulled on the other side until they gave and slid out of the way. Chewy went in first, searching for the pilot’s station but found only the remains of what had once been the captain’s chair. His head hung low as he let out a soft mournful cry. “Hey! Quit your moaning and get this thing off me you big crybaby!” The wookies face lit up and his eyes flashed with joy as he darted over to the corner and effortlessly yanked a heavy support grate off of his friend and scooped him up and hugged him! “Easy! Your gonna crush what’s left a me!” Chuckling out loud and gasping for air at the same. “Ok, ok, I’m glad to see you too!” Turning to Gerrith “So what’s the word from Admiral Artibus?” “Sorry ol boy, no word from anybody. Reply didn’t come before the destroyers hit us, no telling if the transmission got through.” Han gasped as Chewy set him back down onto his feet. “Well I guess we’re on our own, gotta find our own ride home.” “Greaaahhhphhh arrrt aarchh!” “No, don’t worry; if we have to leave the Falcon behind, we’ll just bury her in the snow until we get back, I’m not leaving her here for good!” The wookie looked relieved until Gerrith heard the sound of At-At walkers and ground troops getting uncomfortably close. “We’ve got to get out of here quick or we’ll be trapped in this heap. I for one won’t go quietly!” The four friends made for a side hatch that had been rocked open in the crash and piled out into the cold snow and wind. But not more than thirty seconds passed before all four of them turned around and crawled back into the downed ship again. “Wew! Th th th…at w w wind is toooo cold!” “Yeaaaah, n n n n n…ever M m m m…ake it out there!” It seemed hopeless, none of them could survive the sub-zero cold. “Looks like we’re either gonna die in here or become a prisoner out there.”  
Each man checked his blaster as Chewy looked over his bowblasters last two power cartridges. Han looked at his oldest and most trusted friend. “Hey, if we don’t make it outta here…” But before Han could finish his sentence! “Hey! Somethings goin on out there!” Gerrith and Jorko were huddled around a portal that remained intact, trying to clear the frost away in order to see better. “What is that?!” Han skidded over to the window and peered out into the blinding snowstorm. Something was holding the enemy back but none of the men trapped in the wreckage could quite make out what it was. Then one of the At-At walkers began to take a step forward but before its front foot could reach the snow covered ground in front of it, a single dark figure approached it. He raised his hand as if asking the machine to stop! Then three other At-At’s advanced forward to create an impenetrable wall of death and fixed their canons on the intruder! The massive head-like apertures hanging from the front of the gargantuan metal beasts appeared to be looking down at the simple figure that blocked their path. Then… a furry of canon fire and blaster plasma lit up the darkened sky casting shadows on the troops waiting just behind and filling the portal with light so bright Han and his companions had to shield their eyes! The deafening sound and light show went on for close to a full minute and then stopped! Gerrith wiped the window with his gloved hand and cleared it just enough to see what came next. The thick black curtain of smoke slowly dissipated, and there standing on the scorched ground and melted ice and snow stood the man! His clothing as dark as the smoke that left him. There was no movement from the walkers or their troops as they all watched the lone man again raise his black, gloved hand… only this time he held it up for only a few seconds and then… he brought his hand down to his side with lightning speed! At that very instant, all four of the walkers slammed! Down into the ground! Head first and followed by their heavily armored bodies as if a gigantic animal had its head pushed into the ground by an invisible force! Han and his friends all looked at each other in complete silence. Then from out of nowhere Han’s face changed expression! “No, it’s not possible?!” He peered out trying to catch sight of the man again but now watched mesmerized as the man activated an amber bladed lightsaber and Han froze as the man flew into action slashing and cutting snowtroopers down by the dozens like whirling death machine! The dark figure was a blur shooting through the ranks of frightened troopers removing limbs and heads with a flick of his wrist. His free hand waved and swayed with the fluidity of a master conductor orchestrating a symphony of death and destruction, all the while crushing tie-fighters and snow speeders with his powerful right hand. Each gesture brought more death and destruction until finally… no one was left standing but the solitary man who now swung around and looked directly at Han Solo. Time stopped and the universe shrunk out of view. Han could not believe his own eyes! 

There in the snow not more than five meters away from the burned out ship stood the dark lord of the sith! “Vader!” Han said in a low and disbelieving tone. “Vader? I thought they said he was dead?” Gerrith asked Jorko who both joined Han in the window portal. Han couldn’t take his eyes away from the horrible sight. “He is.” Han motioned for the men and his wookie friend to stay down and out of sight as he stood up and gingerly made his way to the open hatch and stepped through. The wind howled and the snowflakes stung his face as he stood looking at the nightmare walking to meet him. Han suddenly felt the wind and snow die down and he was amazed to find himself …warm. He no longer felt the cold airs bite, instead he felt unaffected by the deadly wind and temperature all around. In that moment his stomach was clenched out of fear and anxiety as Vader approached him and stood looking into his eyes, Han trembled. The menacing and sinister, all too familiar breathing of the dark knight filled his ears and echoed in his mind! “Whoooo hwooow whooo hwooow” Han reached for his blaster but the pistol was suddenly ripped from his grasp and sent flying through the air and ended up in the black gauntlet of the sith master. Han remembered that move from the time Vader disarmed him on cloud city and it pissed him off to have fallen for it twice. “Well?! What are you gonna do just stand there?! Vaders dead…! Who are you?!” Han screamed enraged! But there was no answer. Again Han asked the black knight “Who are you?!” Without a single word or sound… the man reached up and removed his helmet and then with the other hand removed the hideous mask… “Luke?!” Hans mouth just dropped! He was for the first time in years, speechless! “I can’t believe you started this party without me?” Luke stated with a smile and dry voice. “C’mon, say something.” But Han Solo had been through too much in the last few days to even know where to begin. So he just said the first thing that came to mind. “Jerk.” Luke couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and burst out with a hearty laugh that lasted a few seconds and swept Han up and made him join in. Luke stepped up and threw his arms around his buddy and the men laughed like kids again. Soon, Chewbacca, who was delighted as always to see his little Jedi friend grabbed both men and lifted them up off of the ground and back down again. Jorko and Gerrith met them halfway. Everyone was so relieved and elated that Luke couldn’t keep up with the rush of questions being hurled at him all at once. “What’s with the outfit?” Where did you come from?” “How did you do that?” But Luke wasn’t interested in long explanations and chose to change the subject to address the more important things at hand. “Han, you need to get out of here as soon as possible and get back to Leia, she needs you.” Han moved in closer so as not to be over heard. “There’s something going on, I can’t put my finger on it yet but something doesn’t feel right.” The Jedi just nodded in acknowledgement of his friend’s fears and spoke to Chewbacca. “Hi buddy, where’s the Falcon, can she fly?” Chewy barked and growled to the affirmative but added the news that “the ship was half buried under a ton of snow and ice that had formed from the melted snow created during the crash.” Gerrith pointed in the direction of the downed vessel. “We had to leave her behind; it’ll take a dozen men and some equipment to free her now.”  
Han stood looking at his friend trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing, when Luke saw his confused expression. “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Han continued staring at the Jedi dressed in black. “Look, I know how important this whole Jedi thing is to ya, but what’s up with the outfit?” “You’re not planning on going all dark-side on us are you?” Han then noticed his friend’s peculiar eyes but decided not to comment.” Luke looked across the snow covered plain into the foggy squall. “I’ve learned something about myself; I have a lot to make up for.” Han stepped closer. “Listen, you’ve already done enough, besides you haven’t done anything wrong.” “Not me, my father.” “Luke, nobody blames you for what Vader did, you had nothing to do with his actions or crimes. Let it go.” Luke turned with his face gripped with intensity! “I can’t!” “Would you just let it go if your father was known across the galaxy as a murderer?!” Han hadn’t considered the ramifications of being related to one of the most notorious villains in the universe. “I guess I kind of understand but what are you going to do? Run around dressed like him, doing good deeds to make up for his evil actions? That’s crazy!” Luke started to walk away and as he got further from Han, the cold began to return and he could feel the force leaving his side. Until now he had never really put any stock in that “hokey religion” but for the first time he was aware of something he hadn’t felt before. A cold shiver ran up his spine that cut like a knife deep into his flesh. Gerrith stood by the man’s side with Jorko and the wookie close behind. “What’s up with your buddy there?” “He’s having some daddy issues.” Han remarked coyly.  
The four of them followed the dark Jedi at a distance as they walked through a shambles of bodies and burning machinery until they reached the spot where the Falcon had gone down. By now however the weather had completely buried the large ship and along with it any hopes of freeing it. “Han shouted over the sound of the wailing wind. “There’s no way we’re getting the Falcon outta that much snow and Ice tonight! It’ll take a week at least!” Luke looked back over his shoulder at the group of men, then Han thought he saw something in his friends eyes again, like a flash of amber light that didn’t fade away this time and it scared him. The Jedi’s body remained perfectly still as Luke continued to look at Han and the others while at the same time raised just his left hand. He raised it ever so slowly, then Jorko cried out! “Look!” The others weren’t able to discern what their companion was seeing at first but then went wide eyed as Gerrith saw something as well and pointed to the snow. “There!” The ground beneath their feet started to rumble and shake as the snow seemed to be rising up gradually into the air. Han had seen Luke do some pretty amazing things before but this was too much for even him. He watched as the snow poured away and ice split and shattered into a million pieces as the Falcon emerged from the frozen depths! Like a giant core-eel bursting through from the watery deep of planet Maliscuss, the ship shot out of its icy tomb sending melted snow and shards of thick ice flying up and away! Han looked back at Luke who hadn’t even bothered to turn and look at his magnificent handy work. The dark Jedi still stood in the exact same spot, looking at him, eyes afire with amber glow. Then as quickly as it all began, everything ceased. The Falcon sat atop the snowy drifts as Chewy and the others made their way closer to inspect the damage. Han just looked at the young man he called friend as Luke looked back at him just the same without a word spoken by either of them. Chewbacca and Jorko ran to tell Han the good news. “You’re not gonna believe this! Your ship is completely intact, not a scratch!” Han heard them but couldn’t look away as he watched the storm suddenly pick up and Luke faded away into the snowy fog of night and disappeared from sight. 

Chapter Fourteen  
A newly graduated ensign poured over his view-screen as four large wedge-shaped vessels came into Coruscants high orbit. “Admiral! Four star destroyers have just come out of hyperspace and are now in Coruscant space!” The admiral shouted to his second in command Colonel Malfort! “Put them up on the main screen!” The Colonel relayed the order and all four ships took center stage on the Republics flagship, the Quartermaster. It was one of the largest battleships ever constructed since the fall of the old empire and an engineering masterpiece of ingenuity. She stayed in orbit just outside of the planet’s atmosphere, too large to land in the conventional sense and outclassed the old destroyers in every way. But neither the ship or its large number of crew had been battle tested yet, in fact seventy percent of her crew hadn’t even been born yet when the last great galactic battle had ended the war. The Admiral was dead set on changing that and didn’t care if the enemy that approached were aggressive or not, he wasn’t going to let them flex their muscle and then leave without a fight! “Aim the starboard plasma canons at the lead ship and fire!” The gunners did as ordered without question and fired a gigantic burst of canon fire into the first ship! Reluctantly Colonel Malfort went to the Admirals side. “Sir, are we not going to hail the enemy first?” Admiral Artibus quietly observed as his gunners tore a hole through the destroyer known as the Augger.  
Again the Colonel asked his question, fearing the Admiral hadn’t heard his question. “Sir?” But he was swiftly cut off by his superior. “What would you have me do Colonel? Send them an engraved invitation to dinner? They came into Republic space with star destroyers. The time for negotiation is long since passed.” The Colonel was smart enough to read between the lines and didn’t question his superior any further. Never the less, a signal did come to the comms officer who relayed it to the second in command who spoke with Artibus again but with more tact. “Sir, the enemy has requested an audience, would you care to speak with them?” Artibus waved his hand to the affirmative and a twisted half metal, half man’s face took the screen on the ships bridge. “This is Admiral Tittus of the flagship Majestique, under the direct command of the Emperor, to whom am I speaking?” His arrogant tone turned Artibus’ stomach. “This is Admiral Artibus of the New Republic, turn your ships around and leave Republic space at once or be destroyed!” The opposing officer looked surprised! “Well, you’re not even interested in my proposal?” “I’m not interested in listening to another long-winded speech about how you are going to rule this and crush that! I’ve dealt with the empire before and I’m not wasting my time talking to some half-witted, half-droid, half-Motti errand-boy! out!” And with that the transmission was abruptly ended, leaving a frustrated and irate Tittus yelling and throwing anything within reach at his own blank, main screen! But before he could give the order to return fire, the doors slid aside and the Emperor took the bridge. Eyes and heads fell, out of fear more than respect and stayed so until the dark hooded creature had passed. “Admiral Tittus! Why haven’t you begun the assault?!” The cyborg Admiral bowed to his majesty and lowered his eyes. “Forgive me my emperor, its customary to hail the enemy before going into battle.” “Customary? Who said anything about customs? Destroy those republic ships and send troops to the planet’s surface to begin infiltrating the capitol complex!” Each man on the bridge shuttered in fear and looked to the Admirals reaction. “But sir, don’t you….echhh!” The Admirals question stopped while he slowly lifted up off of the deck and hung, choking on his words! The emperor considered the man whose life literally hung in the balance. “Question me again and you won’t do it a third time!” Then the emperor glanced over and made eye contact with one of the gunners. “Must I repeat my last order?” But none of the officers in charge of the weapons needed to answer or an order repeated to them, they just started firing on the Republic ships at once!  
In the war-room on Coruscant, ten miles below the intense battle being waged, Leia and Chancelor Calrissian were busy orchestrating troops and ships into position to repel the enemy at any cost. Small groups of Tie-fighters began breaking off from the main battle and headed for Coruscant air space and began firing on non-military targets on the planet’s surface! Drivers on the planets airways as well as pedestrians unaware of the impending danger casually drove and strolled to underground shelters as bolts of plasma rained down from the sky above, reducing vehicles to molten coffins and buildings to rubble! Screams and shrieks could be heard in every direction as the flying death machines continued their barrage. High overhead in the upper stratosphere troop carriers that hadn’t been destroyed in the fighting lowered to meet the ground and begin their conquest! Huge fires broke out and the quiet peace of capitol city was replaced with agony and death! Meanwhile in the cold vacuum of space the war raged on! “Admiral Artibus! Both the Credence and Nullifier are reporting heavy damage and losses!” “Tell them to keep firing! We can’t afford to give them time to breath. No Quarter!”  
As the savage fighting continued, both sides had already lost at least one important vessel and the others were locked in deadly combat for superiority over the other. Both, the Republics battle cruiser Credence and the empires destroyer, the Andvil where ablaze and destined to collapse in on themselves while more troop carriers abandoned ship and headed for the planet. Plasma fire tore through ships on both sides of the conflagration but neither was inclined to give in or give up. Bright white bursts of plasma ripped apart anything tangible it came into contact with while inside, men and machine were being decimated!  
“Admiral Tittus, I am relieving you of your post, I will assume control of my armed forces personally.” At that very moment the half man-machine dropped to the deck and collapsed like a marionette whose strings had just been cut. Groveling on the floor, he tried to stand but was too weak to climb up. Instead he sat; broken and disheartened, for he had given up everything he had in order to become his master’s right hand. To be tossed aside was not acceptable to the psychotic droid-man! His anger and hatred grew exponentially as his mind recounted the hours and weeks of intense planning and careful acquisition of parts and weapons needed to make the emperors vision a reality! And now at the crucial hour, to see all of his hard work come to fruition and to be present for the final battle for conquest, to be relieved of duty, denied his due as a faithful servant, he was outraged! The emperor seemed too preoccupied with supervising the fighting when Tittus, a man once known as Motti and whole, crawled, twisted and crept to his masters side. His lower body dragged along by the flesh and blood appendage and mechanical armature of his upper half. Leaving a mixture of blood and oil spilling out of his cracked hip casing, he reached his target! Slaaammmm! Instantly he dropped to the floor face mashed into the highly polished deck! “You believe me to be too preoccupied to see your feeble attempt to kill me?!” The cyborg could not speak, his head feeling the pressure building above him, pushing him slowly into the floor until… “Officer Straffer, have this mess removed from my bridge and assume command of the fleet while I go to my chambers. You’ve just been promoted!” Through the sliding doors the emperor swept along, accompanied by his faithful red guard, leaving a newly ordained Admiral to oversee his affairs for the time being.  
The battle of wills raged on, relentless and unapologetic for the high loss of life and destruction taking place both in space and on the ground! Ground forces of the New Republic fought and died to protect their home, no match for the overwhelming accuracy of the Stormtroopers blasters! Even the reinforcements being deposited to the front lines weren’t enough to stay the tide of enemy troopers as wave after wave of white armored soldiers poured into the city streets from large ships, dropping from the skies. 

Y-wing fighters and twin-hulled bombers escorted the republics larger ships who continuously fired into the destroyers that kept dodging and maneuvering for the advantage. But the fighting had reached a stalemate with no winner yet. “Colonel Malfort? I’m detecting a small ship closing in on the planet from somewhere in G-sector. Please advise.” The colonel went to the sensor-array control pedestal and peered over the young officers shoulder at the tiny blip moving incredibly fast and headed right for the planet’s surface. “Where did that ship come from?” He wanted to know immediately. “It must have come out of hyperspace sir, one minute there was nothing and then.” “Track it’s trajectory.” “Yes sir.” A few seconds later having inputted the data into the navicomm, a point of destination was ostensible. “It’s aimed for the capitol building.” The colonel addressed Artibus with an air of urgency! “Sir, a small ship coming out of hyperspace is headed directly for the capitol building on Coruscant, shall we shoot it down?” Admiral Artibus was sick of playing games of forced diplomacy and wanted a quick resolution to the fight but he also knew when to wait patiently. “No, first hail the ship over the emergency channel and find out who it is.” “Yes sir.” The young colonel went to the comms officer and instructed him to put him through to the fast approaching ship. “This is Colonel Malfort of the New Republic Fleet under command of Admiral Artibus, please identify yourself.” Static could be heard coming from the amplifiers as the deck crew listened for a reply. “I repeat, this is…” And then the silence was broken. “Hey, this is Han Solo of the Millenium Falcon, tell Admiral Artibus we’re back and need an escort to the capitol. Over.” A magnificent and raucous cheer erupted from the Quartermaster’s crew! “General Solo, this is Admiral Artibus, welcome home.” “Thank you Admiral, it’s good to be back.” Four B-wing fighters and a newly designed A-wing took position around the Falcon and guided her in through the atmosphere and a waiting docking bay on the eastern side of the capitol.  
At that very moment another small ship came out of hyperspace and was detected on the same trajectory as the first ship. “Sir, we have another unidentified ship closing in fast.” Colonel Malfort pressed the activator himself and again called out to the second vessel. “Attention, This is… And just like the first time he was quickly cut off. “It’s gone sir.” “What do you mean gone?” The younger man looked up from his screen. “It was there and then it wasn’t.” An exasperated Malfort pressed on. “I know what it means, I mean where did it go?!” “I don’t know sir.” “Well get back to work and find that ship!” “Yes sir.” As the colonel left the officer to inform the Admiral he was stopped in his tracks. “Commander, get in touch with Chancellor Calrissian and patch it through to my quarters. Until I return you have the bridge.” With a hearty and unexpectedly happy voice he answered his superior with a snappy salute. “Yes sir!”  
Admiral Artibus wasted no time and sat down at his desk and activated his holo-screen. The likeness of the Chancellor came into view as did Artibus on Lando’s screen, flanked by Leia and Han. “Chancellor, have you received General Solo’s report yet?” Lando looked serious and fatigued. “Yes Admiral, I have. The base of operations on Hoth have been neutralized. There’ll be no reinforcements to back the empire up. It’s down to just us and them now.” “I understand sir, and thank Han for me.” “Will do Admiral.” And with that the transmission ended and both of their screens went blank.  
Lando swung around in his seat to speak with his best and oldest friend. “Well old buddy, looks like things are finally starting to go our way.” But before Han could answer one of the Chancellors aids burst into the room! “Sir! It’s the outposts! Three of our southern hemisphere military bases have reported incoming destroyers!” Lando flipped on his holo-screen only to see his fellow citizens, people who put their trust and very lives in his capable hands being mowed down from the skies. While Lando contacted each of the Republic outposts as to their present condition and gather valuable intel, Han took his bride to be aside. “Leia, I think…” Leia cut off his words and finished his sentence for him. “…you need to go! Go and help finish this once and for all!” Han smirked and then pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. “You always know just what to say.” She smiled and waved as he and Chewbacca raised off in the direction of the busy flight bays.  
Admiral Artibus was made aware of the three destroyers cutting a path of devastation across the lower half of the planet below and lead his forces into battle. The three remaining destroyers, the Havok, Predator and Majestique swooped into Coruscant air space from the thermosphere twenty miles up and split up at the direct order of the emperor himself to inflict as much damage to the surface of the burning world as possible before being engaged by Republic battle ships. The commander and crew of the Havok showed no mercy! Likewise, when the Liberator’s bow pierced the clouds just off the imperial destroyers stern, it held nothing back! Firing all of its Two hundred thirty seven canons at once, the Havok was shredded apart as fire ripped through the mighty vessel, splitting it right down the middle! At the same time, the Republics flagship pursued the Predator with relentlessness, leaving the destroyer with no time to regroup or counter. It too succumbed to a barrage of rockets and canon-fire while trying to turn and make a run for it! Fighters were tied up at ground level trying to lend air support to Republic ground forces who were being pushed back at every turn. Now it was time for the Majestique to turn things around! The great battle fortress, spanning two Metropolis’ opened fired into the crust of the planet showing no regard for innocent life or the lives of their own troops waging war below. Both Republic and Imperial forces where quickly being exterminated by the ship massive guns! No care was given as to where they fired, the Emperors only intent was inflicting maximum casualties! The sound of his maniacal cackle echoed throughout the giant ship while thousands of his own men died alongside his enemies. 

All seemed hopeless as the onslaught continued; until a flicker appeared on the navigators sensor shield onboard the mammoth killing machine. “Commander Straffer! An unidentified object has just entered the atmosphere and is in direct line with our heading!” “Lock on and blow it out of the sky!” Came the newly appointed commanders order! “But sir, it’s moving too fast to get a bead on!” Straffer’s face turned a shade or red as he took control of the main canons and attempted to home in on the tiny blip making its way across his screen. Unfortunately the younger man was correct and he too was unable to get a lock on the ship! Out of desperation he triggered the canons and sent volley after volley of incinerating plasma at the small annoyance but without any satisfaction! Then before he could think of an alternative plan… it was gone from sight and out of sensor detection. “All hands on deck! I want that ship found immediately and destroyed!” All available officers took their positions with the crew teams assigned to them and searched the sky for any sign of the troublesome interloper but found nothing! The door to the mighty ships bridge slid aside exposing the hallway just outside and an angry emperor as well. He entered and took his seat of command and looked to his first officer. “Admiral Straffer! Why haven’t we set down yet? I want to walk the charred ground of this world and step over the corpses of its inhabitants now!” The inexperienced Admiral bowed and groveled before his majesty and his own men. “Your majesty, may I suggest that…” And that was the last words the man ever spoke. “Commander Kratorr! You are now in command! Put this ship down now!” Not waiting for an answer of any kind, the dark lord left the bridge once again, but this time he didn’t retire to his chambers for meditation. The time for meditating was over! Now it was time to reclaim his right as all powerful and irremovable Emperius Maximus! The titanic ship dropped down within a few meters of the desolate ground just under it as a single transport emerged and headed to the north. As soon as the smaller ship was safely on its way, the gargantuan destroyer pulled up its pointed bow and began lifting up over the towering buildings that covered what was left of the merchant district.  
“Commander?” “Yes, what is it?” “Sir, the controls are not responding!” The newest commander was in no mood for incompetence and was not going to suffer as his cohorts had for failure. “Navigation! Set a course for the upper atmosphere and hold.” Everyone on deck worked hurriedly to comply with the order, but not one of the ships computers would respond! Instead of going up, the ship was holding to its position! “Why aren’t we moving?!” The team leaders all looked to their new commander with awe showing on their faces! “Well?! Someone speak up!” He yelled at his crew to no avail! Finally he pushed the navigator and his copilot out of his way and took over. “Sir? I think you need to see this.” Krattor looked up to see several of his senior staff all staring out of the front portal with rapt attention. He mumbled to himself with infuriating intensity until making his way to the front of the group of men and looked down!  
From out of the smoke blackened sky, one small ship charged forth undetected by republic or empire sensors. It shot out of the clouds and cast its repulse thrust allowing the old x-wing to lower gently until its landing gear touched down. The dirt and the dust as well as loose ash from a thousand small fires that burned unchecked flew up and mingled with the smoky air all around the fighter as it began shutting down its engines and switching to standby mode. No one was present to see the ship land or the lone Jedi that crept from out of its pilots seat and floated effortlessly to the scorched rubble below. All around him lay bodies from both sides of the conflict and it was evident that the slaughter would continue until none remained. Someone should step in and bring the fighting to its conclusion.” Luke whispered to himself, as he waded through the deserted streets of a once beautiful and bustling metropolis. He was deep inside the south-eastern quadrant of Coruscants residential district and even though his sight was obscured and blocked in every direction by massive buildings that sprang from deep inside the planets crust, he could see every single movement all at once inside his mind. Since the transformation he had endured beneath the Jedi temple, he was much more aware than he had ever thought possible. His consciousness extended far beyond the limits of mortal men, he didn’t need to see in the traditional sense anymore. He could feel… the heartbeat of each individual person within miles from where he was standing, feel… the electricity surging through the intricate circuitry of each building, each mechanism, each droid and weapon. He could feel the soldiers hopelessness and frustration. Then all at once he felt the presence of something immense and powerful looming in the air behind him. Luke slowly turned and looked up at the awesome vessel in front of him. With no effort at all the Jedi reached out with his mind and tapped into the emotions and thoughts of the men staring down at him from the ships bridge. “What is it?!” he read within the private thoughts of one officer, then… “It’s a man, a man dressed in black like lord Vader!” he heard from deep inside another’s mind. He picked through each of their minds until he reached inside the head of the commanding officer. His was a particularly mixed up and unsure as he quickly tried to decide what to do next but his inexperience and fear clouded his judgement causing him to stumble and freeze. “What do I do?!” “Who is that man?!” the commander asked himself. Then Luke saw it… a flash of an image! An image surrounded by dark energy and evil! But while reaching further into the ship he could not locate the source or detect anyone fitting that description aboard.  
Time seemed to freeze and all movement stopped for a second and then, what came next, would become the stuff of legends! The event spoken of, discussed and debated for a millennium afterward! No one exactly sure how… it happened. Was it a mental suggestion to one of the men at the controls? Was it an accident? Or was it the unfathomable power from the living force that caused it? Only the Jedi himself knew exactly what he had done but chose to keep that bit of information to himself, to leave it unanswered.  
As the ten imperial officers and one commander stood looking down, a gunner, sitting at his post with both hands on the delicately balanced controls to the ships forward plasma canons, twitched… A single blast from one of the more than one hundred guns pointed at the planet fired! It struck the side of a residential apartment complex shattering it and leaving a gaping hole in its side. Instinctively, the other gunners who had been startled by their peer, began firing all at once, raining hell down on the singular man standing in the cities street! Blast after magnificent blast shot into the ground below, like a rain storm on the water covered world of Navessa, bolts of red hot plasma fell! For what seemed like an eternity, was in fact not more than twenty seconds long! But the sheer magnitude of the canon-fires destructive concussion rocked the city to its core! The incredible shockwave unleashed by the fantastic guns even caused the destroyer to shutter until the canons had been completely exhausted and ceased firing! None on the deck could see anything through the thick blanket of smoke and debris falling all around the devastated sight in front of them. Each man tried in vain to spot anything at all. Then, gradually, the black figure of a man stood in the very spot where the molten rage had been unleashed a moment before, motionless, while the wind cleared the air! Not a word was spoken until the man dressed like the dark sith lord, Darth Vader himself, raised his gloved hand and caught the star destroyer! As the man brought his hand down to his side in one rapid motion… the nose of the destroyer known as the Majestique slammed down into the surface of the planet! Then like a house of cards the entire body of the vessel began crumbling in on itself and collapsing into a massive heap of twisted metal on the ground below! Not a single man or machine crawled away from the crash site that day. Only the lone Jedi strolled away and disappeared from sight. Seconds after his departure, citizens and republic troops alike emerged from their hiding places and surrounded what was left of the flagship of the enemy fleet. Some scaled up onto the dead vessel while others came forward and took small pieces of the ship away as souvenirs. Then someone from out of the crowd gave off a much belated cheer! “Yeahhhhhh!” The shout was joined by several others and then others until it seemed as though the entire planet was erupting in jubilation! 

 

From the top of the Jedi spire in temple square, it looked like a great celebration, the likes of which had not been seen since the time of the empires first fall, exploded across the horizon and was systematically joined by the eight core worlds as well as the myriads of outer rim planets all across the galaxy! Soon word was coming in from every outpost that the threat was over and peace had been restored to their lives. All of the deadly enemy destroyers had been laid to waste! But at the temples peak, Luke, still arrayed in his father’s likeness, minus the helmet and mask, watched in reserved silence. Several minutes passed as the skies above Coruscant filled with ships and bright displays of colorful fireworks! Orange and iridescent blues and green flashed across the Coruscanti sky! Everywhere, it seemed as though people were dancing and laughing in joyous displays of happiness; all but two beings. Luke, solemn and reserved as a Jedi is known for being waited for the other. His wait didn’t last long before the second made himself known. The brightly lit room became dark and foreboding. “So, just as I had foreseen, it is the son of Skywalker, come to kill me.” Luke didn’t bother to turn around. He didn’t need to pivot to know who had entered his home and sacred resting place. “You’ve come a long way.” The Jedi stated as a matter of fact. The other man strolled into the living space and took notice of several Jedi and sith artifacts on display within the spacious room. One particular object caught the attention of the intruder and he reached to pick it up. “Don’t!” Came a powerfully authoritative voice from across the room! The crooked fingers of the intruder stopped and pulled away, leaving the object intact on its pedestal. “My, my aren’t we touchy.” He said as he advanced one step at a time and took a seat opposite Luke who remained looking out over the planet. “Don’t get too comfortable, you won’t be here long.” Stated the Jedi to his uninvited guest. “Oh please do turn around when you are addressing me, it is so rude of you not to speak to me face to face.” Luke smirked. “Manners, after all you’ve done and all of the lives you’ve destroyed, you judge me?” The robed man scoffed. “Heh, what… I have done? What have I done? Am I any more bloodguilty than you?” “You’ve killed in the name of righteousness, I have killed in the name of the dark side! Is there really any difference, son of Skywalker?” “Your first teacher, Obi-Wan told you that much depends on our point of view, did he not?” “From my point of view, the lives of a thousand men is insignificant in comparison to stability of a galaxy.” “Insignificant? That’s how you justify the murder of millions of innocent lives?” “Innocent. What know you of innocent?” “Luke felt a cold shiver run down his back as he contemplated the way the stranger had just spoken. “Like my brother, you sound.” Luke spun around to face the intruder with a look of indignation and condemnation! “Don’t! You are not my master’s brother!” “Like brothers we once were once, studying together, under the tutelage of our wise old master.” “For centuries did we practice our art, learning the ways of the force and how to control it.” “You can’t control the force, you can only allow it to work through you!” The dark stranger laughed! “Ah, huh huh huh!” “So naive.” “Oh, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know any better. And you were just following the teachings of your master. But it’s time you knew the truth, son of Anakin Skywalker.” Luke took a seat facing his foe and leaned back to rest. “And what… truth, is that?” “Yoda taught his disciples well but did not share all of his knowledge.” “He and I learned from one of the old ones that the force can be tamed.” The universe is a vast mixture of synchronized chaos. To tap into or become attuned with the force, means to share its energy, its power!” “And that’s all the force is to you, power.” “And what is it to you? You call on it continuously, are you not also using it for your own purpose?” “The difference is that I don’t use it for purely selfish gain, I use it for good.” “Good, what is good? Good for who, and compared to what?” “You use it to achieve your own agenda, peaceful or not, it is your will that chooses its path and it’s you who determine what is good and what is evil.” “You’re wrong old one, it is not my decision to make, it’s the universe that decides. Every tiny creature, every species, every living organism testifies in unity as to what it means to be good and what is bad. It’s woven into the very fabric of life and it’s you who has been found wanting.” “So, you really think you can destroy evil, the dark side, me… boy?” “Heh, for nearly a thousand years have I watched, men like Yoda, Obi-Wan, your father…” “Trying so desperately to be better, to be good. And where are they all now? Dead, just as you will be before this day ends. And what is to follow will be far worse than anything you can possibly imagine.” “My apprentice faithfully served my purpose until he made the mistake of thinking himself my equal! He thought he had learned all there was to learn and tried to murder me and take my place! And I allowed him to think that he had destroyed me, allowed him to seize control and crush those who would oppose the dark side! “I even set events in motion to challenge him when I took your infant father from his dying mothers arms and took him to Tattooine to hide him, until he was old enough and strong enough to kill Darth Sidious. But my plan was thwarted when he took interest in young Anakin and took him as his apprentice. But, in the end, he believed in his own destiny. Unfortunately it wasn’t the dark side that supplied his visions of the future, it was me!” “Once he failed to turn you, and you in turn reawakened the light in Anakin, Palpatines time had run out.” “And then it was once again time for me to step out of the shadows and take my rightful place as supreme emperor, Darth Pleagus!” Lukes face went pale as he realized who this being in front of him really was. “Hego Damask.” “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to let everyone in the galaxy know of your final defeat when I hang your bloody corpse from atop this temples spire, as a warning.” Luke sat upright and looked at the being with a firm resolve. “Don’t bet on it.” As the Jedi’s patience ran out and he stood up from his rest, ready to finish the fight, Darth Pleagus raised his withered hand. “Wait! You didn’t think that I would come all this way and not bring you a present did you?” Luke suddenly became frightfully aware of a quiver in the force. He turned and looked out of the towers window to his left and saw his sister, Leia, suspended high into the air and struggling to get free. “Oh, and don’t forget this little one as well.” Luke’s attention then turned to his right, finding the young boy much the same way. “Trace!” The dark lord rose from his seat now to meet the Jedi as equals.

 

“Strike me down, and both of them fall, together, to their deaths!” Luke looked drained and tired; he knew he wouldn’t be able to save them both at the same time! “He considered his options, eagerly trying to think of a way but… He looked at the boy, then turned and gazed at beautiful Leia. He reached out to her with his mind and spoke to her. “Leia, I…” “I know, you don’t have to say it, but I want you to do my one favor.” His head tilted a bit wondering what she could possibly ask. “Save the boy. Then kill the Sith bastard!” The heir apparent to the dark throne addressed Luke carefully. “I can read her thoughts just as well as I can hear your own, but you won’t let her die, I can feel it!” The dark side force wielder let his personal lightsaber drop from somewhere tucked away in his sleeve and activated it, instantly darting forward and advancing all the while slashing his way closer to the Jedi master! With lightning fast reflexes garnered by the force, Luke lit his saber as well and parried and spun out of harm’s way in the blink of an eye while thrusting his own weapon trying to meet his mark, only to be deflected and made to go on the defensive again! “You weild a most unusual blade my young friend!” The Jedi stepped carefully, circling his opponent. “It’s the combination of the two most powerful Jedi who ever lived.” A sneer came over the Munn’s face. “I’ll add it to my collection when you’re dead.” From high above the dizzying heights just outside the windows, Luke could see them out of the corners of his eyes, not taking his attention completely away from the fight, both Leia and Trace literally hung with their lives in the balance hoping for a swift victory for their champion. But seconds turned to minutes with no sign of a decisive conclusion imminent! Until! With the grace and speed of a being a quarter of his age, the dark practitioner leapt from the floor high into the air and came back down with a very powerful and deliberate overhead swing of his saber which threatened to crush the younger man! However, Luke anticipating the strike, moved aside and spun out of the way, meeting the Sith as he landed. He sent the older being toppling and rolling out of the way of his opponents orange-yellow blade as it came down, slashing away a piece of the Sith’s cloak! “It is pointless to keep fighting… your majesty.” Luke stated in a most patronizing way as he lowered his weapon and switched it off, causing the amber fire to extinguish. “You’re power is fading fast old one. Care to surrender?” The younger man’s jibes only infuriated the Sith lord more! Unexpectedly though, he too lowered and extinguished his weapon. Then he placed it on the pedestal next to the object of his admiration and put both hands up as if to give up! But just as fast as Luke had ever seen another move, the emperors boney fingers aimed at the Jedi, sending shrieking bolts of dark force lightning at Luke! But just his enemy’s gesture of defeat had caught him off guard; the emperor was even more surprised when the Jedi sent force lightning of his own to meet its equal! Intense and volatile cracks of unleashed energy clashed and exploded! “Very clever Jedi, but not clever enough for this…!” With not a second wasted, Pleagus, Sith Master and agent of the dark side, charged the startled Jedi! “Diiieee!”But just as quickly as the old master moved in, a blinding amber fire lit up the room! Pleagus looked down and saw the bright glow of Luke’s unique blade buried deep into his chest! Time stood still! The Sith lords face went even more pale than before. Luke looked into his black eyes and saw his light go out from him. In that one instant, the last of the dark lords of the Sith and supreme architect of evil, fell… and died. At the same time as his decrepit body hit the floor and his last breath escaped, the darkness in the room faded and the limp bodies of both his young friend and his beloved sister began to fall. Luke’s mind raced with thoughts of dread and remorse as a single bead of cool perspiration ran down his brow in slow motion and landed on the marble floor beneath him. 

Luke was no stranger to sorrow or despair but he was as he had always been, caring and loving, but at times a bit immature and distracted. But that young man was now gone, he had grown much since the confrontation with his father and the emperor. The temples secrets had been laid bare for him and he alone had weathered the frightening storm of the ancient Jedi Holicron. The boy was now gone and in his place now stood the last Jedi! His arms shot out from his sides, each in the direction of the dear loved ones who had begun to slip away, sending out a wave of immense force and caught them both in mid-air! He brought them closer until the portals at both sides of the room moved aside and gently lowered them to the floor at his feet. But before any of them could speak force lightning shot out from the dead man’s corpse filling the room with dark energy! Sparks and white hot bolts of unrestrained power ricocheted through the room all around! Walls ceiling and the floor were scorched black from the raw energy given off by the dark beings cold body, Luke never moved, never closed his eyes or shielded his face. The bright flashing streams of force energy began to encircle the Jedi. Then… it stopped! Luke turned to his sister who had grabbed hold of the boy and pulled him from under a table and smiled. “I think it’s safe now.” Are you sure?” Asked the youth as he carefully crawled out from under cover. Leia went to her brother and hugged him affectionately and took comfort there. Luke warmly embraced his twin and smiled at his younger friend. Trace walked to the smoldering heap of ash on the floor tiles where the dark lord had fallen and kicked at it. “I guess it’s really over now, huh?” 

After clearing his mind in meditation, Luke took Leia and the boy to meet Han and Chewy who had arrived in the Falcon just outside the temple grounds below. The mighty doors to the sacred abode split apart and the Jedi walked his companions to meet the welcoming party. They had been kept at bay by a field of dark energy while watching the flashes of brilliant light and spectacular waves of blue and yellow fire coming from the top of the Jedi spire. Chancellor Calrissian went to meet Luke and embraced him like a brother. “I don’t know if you could hear me down here but I was rooting for you!” Lando said laughing. Luke was exhausted but happy. From far back in the crowd that started to grow and fill temple square, a familiar voice kept calling out to Luke. “Master Luke! Over here!” He saw a glimmer of gold and then noticed C3-PO trying desperately to get through the chaos. But the young man’s face lit up like a star when he felt something tug on his cloak. “Artoo?!” The little silver and blue astro-mech droid was holding the end of the Jedi’s robe with his small distended claw and beeped and bleeped wildly in excitement at finally reuniting with his master! Luke bent down and hugged his tiny friend. For several hours into the night the planet joined in a moment of silence for those who they had lost. Then after much talking and laughing the crowded square began to thin out as people went home. Han and chewy said their goodbyes as Leia hugged her twin brother and left with her fiancé. Lando and his entourage dispersed back to the capitol and soldiers were assigned to keep order. Luke turned and began walking back to the temple and then stopped and looked to his right. Trace, his young friend was standing all alone. His family had been killed by the emperor and he had nowhere to go. Luke put out his arm and summoned the lost boy to him. “It’s time for you to begin the training.” Trace looked up at his comforter. “Train? Train for what?” “It’s time you found out what I’ve known all along. You will be my very first student.” They walked along together as the boy began asking all sorts of questions. “I have the force?!” Luke chuckled. “It’s called force sensitive, and yes you are.” Awe and shock registered in the youth’s face. 

“There’s something that’s been eating at me for a while now. I just have to know, what is that thing in your living room? On the pedestal, you know, the thing you won’t let anyone touch?” The Jedi continued to walk along without stopping or turning to look at his new companion and student padiwaan. “It’s… a candy dish.” 

 

 

 

 

The End… for now.


End file.
